Nothing
by copycat142
Summary: Nothing just temp. strorage
1. Chapter

Disobedience by TAW

* * *

Chapters

Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 1

Disobedience

"Oh, Twilight, are you sure you can't stay and help?" Rarity pleaded, holding up a sheet of purple material in a blue glow as she tuned her pout to maximum effectiveness.

"I'm sorry, Rarity!" Twilight called back as she headed for the door, "I really need to get this project finished before the end of the week and I haven't even started the research yet!"

Twilight had spent the past several hours helping Rarity design a dress. More accurately, Rarity had done the design and Twilight had alternated between modelling it and making sure Rarity had a constant stream of materials so she could continue uninterrupted.

Twilight silently cursed herself as she ran back to her treehouse - why did she have to be so helpful? She barely had enough time to finish this project as it was, between all her other commitments. She loved helping, but unfortunately some things simply had to take priority.

"Spike!" she yelled as she ran through her library door, "Come on, I need your help!"

Spike obediently scampered down the stairs at her request, heading down into Twilight's laboratory at the base of the library-tree. Twilight headed down there herself after spending a few minutes to gather reference materials and some herbal supplies Zecora had delivered earlier that week.

This week's project was on the magical properties of herbs, and the effects they could have on the equine body. Magic imbued everything, Twilight knew, and plants tended to absorb the magic of the area they grew in and store it for various purposes. A rose, for example, grown in Ponyville would cause a slight endorphin rush when ingested, but a rose grown in Manehatten was better used to power a magical device.

Twilight had a huge array of plants in front of her, with effects that would seem to range from magical healing to powerful sedatives. Her chosen project this week was combining them to see what she could make them do.

"Hand me that leaf," Twilight began, "and a few of those boiling tubes, Spike."

* * *

 _...and the subsequent combination of these two compounds creates a thick_

 _black substance that, should it be ingested, would produce healing_

 _effects similar to that of a mid-level spell. Further research into_

 _the area will be neccesary._

 _-Twilight Sparkle_

Several hours later Twilight Sparkle finished the day's report with a flourish of her quill and began the task of cleaning up.

She wasn't a very practised botanist or alchemist, but she'd read all the guidebooks and knew what she had to do to ensure her own safety. Some of the compounds and mixtures in front of her were very dangerous and had to be handled with care. The Everfree forest was filled with powerful and esoteric magics, and the plants that grew there had terrible effects.

 _Warning: Highly Toxic_

Twilight read on one label as she lifted the tube into the air and carefully surrounded the container in a magic field, before disintegrating it with a thought. These things couldn't be allowed to fall into untrained hooves, or the effects could be devastating. _Warning: Hallucinogenic_ was next, and met a similar fate.

Finally, Twilight turned to the worst of the unholy triplet, and shuddered. It scared her that such things could even exist, never mind that she was capable of creating them. _Extreme Warning: Obedience_ was incinerated as thoroughly as Twilight could manage. Even probing it safely with her magic had worried her - it wasn't often she thought that there were some things Equinekind simply shouldn't know, but how to do that was one of them.

"Spike, file this away for m- oh." Twilight asked, before realising Spike was slumbering quite peacefully. He must have been like that for hours, Twilight hadn't really needed him once she'd gotten started. Twilight smiled softly as she looked upon him, lightly picking him up and carrying him upstairs, along with the day's report - she had more research to do tomorrow, but it was important to be rigorous about these things.

* * *

 _Everything was dark. Twilight Sparkle hung in the air, hooves flailing around for a moment until she gave in, and hovered silently._

 _Her mane flowed around her body as if there was neither gravity nor oxygen holding it or hindering it._

 _She looked around, but could see nothing. Her horn flared, and the dim glow illuminated her own body, but nothing else. She tried to reach out with her magic, to sense something else out there, but there was nothing. She was alone._

 _"Twilight Sparkle." a low voice boomed, somehow echoing off of the infinite nothingness. "Twilight Sparkle, do as I say."_

 _Twilight looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. There was nothing._

 _"Twilight Sparkle, do as you are told." the voice boomed. Twilight raised her hooves to her ears, the voice was deafeningly loud. She couldn't block it out, but it hurt less._

 _"Twilight Sparkle, wake up."_

* * *

"Twilight!" Spike shouted, poking the sleeping purple unicorn in the side, "It's morning already, get up!"

"Ugh," Twilight replied, rolling over and shuffling away from Spike's insistent prodding. "Go make breakfast, Spike, I'll be down..." she yawned before drifting back to sleep mid-sentence. She'd been up later than she'd thought. Spike made a mental note to move a clock down into her lab so Twilight could know what time it is, even though she'd probably ignore it.

A few minutes later, Spike returned, prodding more insistently to ensure Twilight couldn't simply ignore him. "Twilight, get up!" he pressured.

"No," Twilight groaned, hugging the duvet closer to her and scrunching her eyes closed. She always scheduled a little extra time for bed and by Celestia she planned on using it. "Come back later, Spike."

"Twilight, it's ten thirty already, you're going to miss your appointment with Rainbow Dash unless you get up!"

Twilight sat up in the blink of an eye. "Spike, why didn't you tell me?! Oh Celestia, ten thirty, this is bad. When do I need to meet Dash?"

"Uh, in ten minutes."

Twilight jumped out of bed, knocking Spike to the floor as she grabbed the hay sandwich from his hand and bolted for the door.

"You're welcome, Twilight." Spike grumbled a few moments later, as he was left alone with his chores, as per usual.

* * *

"Oh, finally! Where've you been, Twilight?" Dash complained as Twilight finally reached the field where she'd agreed to meet Rainbow Dash. "I was about ready to start without you!"

Twilight collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily as she struggled to catch her breath after the long run. "I," she puffed, "sorry, slept in."

"Oh, man can I relate. Okay, you're off the hook this time, can we get started already?" Dash impatiently asked, accepting Twilight's excuse.

Rainbow Dash had an interesting few days in front of her. Today was last minute practice for a set of tricks she'd been working on for a talent show up in Cloudsdale, and tomorrow she'd be setting off to perform them. Twilight had helped Dash design the stunts, using her knowledge of mechanics and aerodynamics to create a flightpath that hopefully wouldn't end with Dash crashing snout-first into the ground.

"Okay, let's start from the top - the barrel roll!"

* * *

"and that's the swoop perfectly executed too! I think you've got it, Dash!" Twilight exclaimed with a grin, rolling away the blueprints that detailed exactly how the tricks should be performed.

"You think I'm ready?" Dash asked, landing on a nearby fence post and posing.

"Absolutely."

"Can... can we just practice once more, the whole thing?" Dash asked hopefully.

Twilight looked at the sun - it was midday, she needed to continue her research and didn't have much time as it was. "I'm sorry, Dash, I have things I really need to do."

"Oh, come on, Twi, just once?" Dash pleaded, putting two forehooves together in mock prayer. "It'll only take a few hours!"

Twilight sighed. She _couldn't_ spare 'just' a few hours, she needed every minute she had just to get everything done. Shaking her head, she looked at Dash and said "Alright then, just once."

Twilight silently cursed herself. Why had she done that? Now she'd have to stay up even later than last night just to finish at all. Curse her love of helping.

"Right, a barrel roll, if you would, Dash."

* * *

Twilight stumbled into her library many hours later, in the earlier parts of the evening. "Spike!" she groaned, wiping the sweat from her brow and trying to catch her breath from the long run home, "Come on, we need to hurry!"

Spike was already prepared, thankfully, and had Twilight's experimentation table set up just how she liked it. There was even a clock in the laboratory now, so she could measure exactly how tired she was going to be the following morning.

"Oh, you're a lifesaver Spike," Twilight thanked as she set the equipment up and began to boil a few leaves, pulling out her notebook and turning to a clean page so she could begin to write down her results, "I don't know what I'd do without you!"

She yawned - she hadn't gotten enough sleep, and it was late, and she still had hours and hours of work ahead of her, but she had to persevere, or she'd never get anything done.

Lifting her favourite pair of glasses to her face - the ones with a magnifying lens over one eye - she began on the next set of flora.

* * *

 _..._

 _In conclusion, the medicinal properties of the herbs in question are_

 _useful, but cannot outperform an expert unicorn at their current_

 _concentrations. I am making a note that more study is needed in future_

 _on the effect of greater herb density, however for now I do not think_

 _it is the most promising avenue of research._

 _-Twilight Sparkle_

Twilight, blearily eyed, looked at the clock. No, that couldn't be right, she thought, the clock said it was already tomorrow. It wasn't meant to be tomorrow for hours yet. Twilight looked back at the tubes lining her experimentation table - none of them were dangerous, she could safely leave them where they were and go and catch some much needed sleep.

As she took her first step towards the stairs, she tripped, catching one of her hindlegs on the other and tumbling to the floor. Maybe she could just rest a few moments there, the stone floor wasn't that uncomfortable.

* * *

 _"Twilight Sparkle." the voice boomed, filling her mind. Closing her hooves over her ears didn't help, it seemed like the voice was echoing throughout her mind, not through any physical media._

 _"Twilight Sparkle, hear my voice, and obey." it screeched, sending a shooting pain through her skull. Twilight cried out in agony and tried to cradle her head in her arms, sending her entire body into a slow spin through the seemingly infinite darkness. After a few moments she stopped spinning, or maybe just couldn't tell she was spinning any more, or maybe she just got used to it._

 _"Who are you?" she cried, out into the darkness. "Why are you doing this to me?"_

 _"I'm the one," the voice blasted through her skull, "telling you to wake up."_

* * *

"Twilight! Wake up!" Spike plead, concern lining his voice as he shook Twilight's shivering body while she lay on the cold laboratory floor. "Twilight!"

"Ugh, Spike? What-" Twilight groaned as she started to wake up, before her body started to tell her about all the tiny aches and pains sleeping sprawled across a stone floor had given her. She groaned in agony and tried her best to stretch out and hopefully reduce some of the ache. "What time is it?"

"Twelve thirty, Twi, I've been trying to wake you for almost an hour." Spike replied, starting to calm down now that Twilight was among the living once more.

Twilight shook her head and tried to clear her mind. Everything felt fuzzier than usual, like she was thinking through a sieve. Had one of the compounds gotten loose? Twilight jumped to her feet and rushed over to the table to check, but everything was still intact. None of them would have produced anything like that anyway.

"Spike, do I look okay to you?" Twilight asked, slowly checking herself over with her magic.

"Uh, sure, Twilight. Your coat is a mess, but a quick bath should fix that - should I go run one?" Spike asked, much happier now that Twilight seemed to be okay.

"That would be lovely," Twilight sighed, "Yes please, Spike."

While Spike busied himself running a bath, Twilight started to search through her notes. Something felt off, but she couldn't pinpoint it. It didn't help that she felt like she had to fight for every thought, but Twilight attributed that to a terrible night's sleep. Recurring dreams generally meant something, though, and she didn't like what she was dreaming.

A few minutes later, Twilight was flipping through the pages of one of the few psychology books in her library, switching to the section on dreams. She already had an idea, the voice kept telling her to 'obey', and yet mere days before she'd created a potion that could temporarily force obedience?

It was just stress. The book backed that up - one of the main causes of recurring dreams was stress, and mental magic was one of the few areas of magic Twilight didn't feel comfortable ever dealing with. Though she knew some, it was mostly for self-defence and she'd never used it unless she felt she had to. It wasn't surprising that finding out yet another way she could do something like that had had such an effect on her.

"Twilight, come on, get in, your bath is ready." Spike called from the bathroom.

Twilight relaxed, the warm water surrounding her body and soothing her muscles. The steam rising from the brilliantly hot water clouded her vision, but her mind felt a little better.

"Twilight, could you lean over so I can wash your hair?" Spike asked.

Twilight sighed with a light smile as she ran a hoof through her soft, freshly washed mane. The bath was good for her, everything seemed much clearer now. The sieve around her mind felt like it had gone transparent.

Twilight thought back to the morning, but even now it was hazy in her mind, as if it'd never happened. She clearly remembered trotting up the stairs into the bathroom, and slowly lowering herself into the water. She was sure of that, because the way the water had felt rising around her body had been amazing.

She also clearly remembered Spike washing her mane - she was sure of that one because he was terrible at it and ended up scratching her scalp as much as he actually washed, but it was adorable of him to want to try. Twilight normally did it herself and wouldn't let Spike touch it, but something about the way he'd asked had been difficult to turn down.

Everything else, though, blended into a haze. Twilight hated not getting enough sleep. Some days she felt like Rainbow Dash had the right idea, and napping throughout the day was the way to go - this was one of those days.

Rainbow Dash! Twilight had agreed to meet her before she left for Cloudsdale. She was probably too late, but the thought of not doing something she was asked to filled her with dread - she had to try.

"Spike! Spike, where are my towels!" Twilight yelled, jumping out of the bath and splashing much of the room with faintly scented water, "I need them!"

No answer.

"Spike!" Twilight yelled, to no effect. Where was he? Twilight needed to go _now_. After pacing back and forth for a few seconds, Twilight made the only sensible decision and decided to forgo towels, and just leave, running as fast as she could towards the field she'd agreed to meet Dash in.

* * *

As she was running, putting everything she had into each step and letting willpower alone carry her into the next, Twilight heard a high pitched whooshing sound come up behind her.

"Hey Twi, you going somewhere?" Dash asked, flying upsidown and hovering just in front of her face. Twilight stopped, and Dash flipped over to land in front of her.

"I..." Twilight puffed, hopelessly trying to catch her breath.

"Hey, Twi, it's okay. I don't need to leave for like, minutes yet!" Dash joked, "but don't worry about it, I'll be fine. I kinda wish you were coming along, though."

Twilight nodded enthusiastically, still breathing too heavily to talk. She wished she could come along too, but it was too short notice and she had too many things that needed to be done. She got the worrying idea, though, that if Dash asked her now, she wouldn't turn her down.

"So hey, how about a kiss for good luck anyway?" Dash joked, grinning to lighten the mood - Dash knew that question never failed to get a groan and a grin. Maybe even an eye roll if she was lucky.

Twilight darted forward on the last of her reserves and wrapped her forelegs around Rainbow Dash's neck, holding her tight as she breathlessly kissed the incredibly surprised blue pegasus. Rainbow Dash froze for just a few moments, before cautiously reciprocating, half-closing her eyes as she met Twilight's kiss with one of her own.

After a few seconds, Twilight broke off - she needed to breathe, kissing wasn't helping.

"T... Twilight?" Dash stammered, her face both flushing pink and her colour fading in a mixture of shock and embarrassment. Quietly, with a whisper, she asked "Why now?"

"I... I don't know, Rainbow." Twilight replied. She didn't know - why had she done that? Not only was it not like her, she didn't even feel that way about her friend. The sieve around her mind felt like it was tightening the more she thought about "why", and everything began to blur, from her memories to the world around her. Her eyes glazed over as she struggled to comprehend what had just happened.

"Twilight, listen to me!" Dash snapped, midway through a speech Twilight hadn't even realised she'd started. Twilight's attention snapped to Dash instantly, clearing her mind of her previous concerns.

"Oh, sorry Dash, I was distracted." Twilight reflexively apologised, trying to shake the feeling of dread that came with the blue mare's anger.

"Whatever, Twi. Just tell me you meant that, please." Dash begged with her eyes hopefully staring.

"I meant it, Dash. All of it," Twilight lied, without a second thought. The guilt hit her an instant later - Applejack would be ashamed of her. Was she really lying to one of her best friends just to feel the familiar thrill of doing as she was told? That wasn't like her at all. "I... no! No, I'm sorry, Dash, I didn't! This... isn't right. I have to go. I'm sorry, I just... I have to go!" Twilight stammered as she turned and ran, leaving Dash looking about as devastated as she'd ever seen her.

Twilight had bigger problems. Something was happening to her, and she didn't understand what. Entire sections of the day felt fuzzy in her mind, and the only parts she could remember clearly were when she was following an instruction. There was something wrong, but she couldn't quite pinpoint it. Spike must have noticed something, he had to have.

* * *

"SPIKE! SPIKE I NEED YOU!" Twilight yelled as she threw the library door open, charging into the main room where Spike was putting books away. Now those books were in a messy pile on the floor, and Spike had fallen over in shock, but that was the least of Twilight's worries. "Spike something is happening to me and I don't know what and I need you to tell me you've noticed something because I can't tell what please Spike, please!"

Spike blinked. Twilight's sentences normally had more commas. "Twilight, calm down!" Spike commanded. Twilight immediately stopped pacing around the room, and her eyes stopped darting around, slowing down until they were sedately staring down at Spike. "Good, now tell me what's wrong, slowly."

"I don't know." Twilight replied, her voice tinged with confusion. Hadn't she been panicking about something? She felt like she had, but it was so fuzzy. Everything seemed clearer now. Maybe the reason she couldn't pinpoint a problem is because there wasn't one.

Spike stared at her, and sighed. "Pfft, ponies," he muttered, brushing himself off and moving to pick up a few of the books he'd accidentally knocked off. "Hey, Twi, mind giving me a hoof?"

"Oh," Twilight said, shaking her head as if she was emerging from thought. "Of course, Spike." she agreed, lifting the residual books from the ground and filing them away in the blink of an eye.

"You mean you can do that, and you still get me to do it?" Spike complained, muttering "Why don't you just do all the chores?" under his breath.

"Of course, Spike." Twilight responded, plucking the list out of his hand and finding the first one he hadn't crossed off - alphabetising the bedsheets - and getting to work performing her task.

* * *

Thirteen hours later, Twilight fell into bed exhausted. She'd had no idea she set so many chores, but thank Celestia they were all done. Twilight smiled softly at the knowledge she'd done everything, and silently cheered herself at the knowledge that Spike had said "Thanks, Twi!" when she was done. That had felt nice. Really nice.

Twilight felt the feeling that something was wrong creeping back into the back of her mind, though, as she lay in her bed trying to get to sleep. Tossing from side to side, she kept replaying the day through her mind, trying to peer into the fog that made up most of her day. The events of the morning, save for trotting up the stairs and getting into the bathroom and having her hair washed were almost impenetrable. She remembered waking up... somewhere.

Where? Where had she woken up? It felt like it was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't quite get it.

The lab floor! Why had she been there? What was she doing in the lab? Experiments!

"Oh, Celestia, why is this so hard?" Twilight whispered as she cradled her head in her hooves worrying. What had the experiments been about? Had one gone wrong? Twilight thought back to the day before. That one was less foggy, she could almost remember it clearly. She vividly recalled destroying some potions. The label _Extreme Warning: Obedience_ flashed across her mind, and Twilight sat straight up with her eyes wide.

That would explain everything. Had she gotten some on her? That was what was wrong - she couldn't say no. It was so clear to her now, and she didn't understand how it could not have been earlier. Something must have gone wrong in the experiment, and it had taken days to notice it. Twilight slapped herself across the horn - she had to fix this. Tonight, who knew what could happen tomorrow.

Twilight jumped out of bed and started to walk towards the stairs. She couldn't risk waking Spike, just in case he asked something before she could explain. She could do this, she had to.

Her hoofsteps echoed against the empty room, and Spike began to stir. Rolling over, and in a half-sleeping state, he mumbled a few words. Twilight, against her better judgement, listened.

"Twilight," he muttered almost imperceptibly. "Go back to bed."

Twilight went back to bed with a smile on her face. She was always happy to do as she was told.

* * *

 _"Twilight Sparkle." the voice echoed, the sound crashing all around her and echoing in a thousand different ways, like a beam of light shone through a hundred prisms._

 _"Twilight Sparkle, listen to me." the voice commanded, and Twilight's ears twitched as she began to heed its words._

 _"Twilight Sparkle, you are close. You are so close. Continue down this path, embrace it. Do not allow your own cynicism to subvert your happiness." the voice advised, seeming to exude an aura of happiness as Twilight nodded._

 _"Wake up now, Twilight Sparkle. Wake up, and obey."_

* * *

Twilight's eyes opened. It was morning. She smiled even though she didn't know why, and pulled her duvet closer to herself to enjoy a few extra moments of warmth. She always scheduled a few extra minutes in bed, and she was going to use them.

Exactly "a few" minutes later, she jumped out of bed ready to start the day. She hadn't done any research yesterday because of some vague unpleasantness she attributed to brief illness, but she could get it done today, it would be fine. Everything would be fine.

"Spike?" she called, catching his attention wherever in the tree he was, "I have some research to do. Can you bring my breakfast down when you're ready, please?"

Then she was away, trotting down the stairs towards her laboratory, picking up the ingredients she needed to finish her research, and the ink pot she needed to finish her report, and carrying them down with her. She had science to do, and she was going to do it with a smile.

* * *

 _As these final tests show, the potential applications for compound_

 _floras are wide-reaching, and while they cannot compete with specialised_

 _magical solutions, they do provide a capable backup solution for_

 _areas with few or no trained medical unicorns._

 _Please find enclosed the raw data from my tests, as well as some select_

 _samples of harmless flora or compound flora that you may wish to_

 _examine more closely yourself._

 _-Your faithful student,_

 _Twilight Sparkle_

Twilight finished off the letter with a particularly flowery signature, and floated it over to Spike so he could send the lot. Twilight smiled - she was done. Her research this week had completed on time, and she even had several hours to spare - the sun had not yet gone down.

"You feeling better today, Twilight? You kinda scared me yesterday," Spike admitted after blowing the letter away, all the way to Princess Celestia. Twilight smiled and nodded, she felt fine. "Maybe you should go for a walk or something, make sure your head's clear?" he suggested.

Twilight thought that was a great idea.

* * *

Halfway through her walk, something caught her attention. She had been walking in almost a daze, with a smile on her face but barely a thought crossing her mind, save wondering where she should walk to, and how to get there. Her path, simply by chance, happened to cross with three young stallions.

"Hey, Sweetcheeks!" the first one called in a state of clear dehydration. They appeared to be celebrating something in the manner that young stallions are want to do - by eating massive quantities of salt. "Why don't you come and party with us!"

Twilight looked up with a smile. That sounded like fun, she could learn something - she'd even brought her notebook so she could take plenty of notes. She was always on the hunt for more knowledge. "Sure!" she grinned, trotting up to them and joining their party of three. "Where're we going?"

The second one slurred something in response, something about them heading back to the third one's house for something. Twilight didn't catch what, she supposed she'd find out when she got there. Everything was okay.

Turns out that three's house wasn't far away, and Twilight soon found herself being shown into the house. "Ladies first." One slurred - though he was incredibly dehydrated, he seemed to be the most sober of the bunch.

"Maybe you should have a drink?" Twilight asked, thinking that perhaps that might help her understand them - she could take better notes if she knew what they were saying.

"Maybe you should shut up!" Two retorted. Twilight stopped talking, and the three walked through to the kitchen, where the table was already set up with a few seats for what appeared to be poker. Twilight had never played poker, but she knew the rules and looked forward to playing.

"Hey, purple, what's your name?" One asked, pointing at her.

"Oh, Twilight Sparkle!" Twilight smiled back at him.

"Why'd you follow us, anyway?"

Twilight shrugged. "You asked."

"Man, we've asked so many pretty mares, and you're the first, that ain't enough. Why'd you do it really?"

Twilight shrugged. She wasn't entirely sure herself, it wasn't like her, it had just felt right at the time.

Three, clearly the most salted of the bunch, managed to slur together a coherent sentence somehow, opening his mouth and blurting out. "Hey purple thing, c'mere and blow me."

Twilight was disgusted. She'd read about sexism, and even read books with such chauvinistic pigs, but never before had she actually met one. She knew she should just turn around and leave, partially through disgust and partially through shame of even being there.

She walked over to Three, bent down, and wiggled under him. His shaft was completely sheathed, but a quick nuzzle fixed that. As Twilight pressed her cheek against his body, she felt the hot, wet length press against it, rubbing against her. It should have sickened her, but the thought never even crossed her mind.

Instead, she pulled back and stared at it, watching in awe as it expanded in front of her. She'd never seen one this close before, and she was tempted to pull out her notebook right there and then, but she worried that would ruin the mood. Everything was fine as it was.

Slowly, Twilight took a testing lick, running the very tip of her tongue from the very tip of the lengthening rod to the base, where it met Three's body. Though it wasn't explicitly within the parameters of her order, Twilight continued a little further, pressing her nose into the young stallion's balls and giving them too a testing lick. The stallion above her snorted as his request was unexpectedly filled, and his water-craving body almost buckled with anticipation.

Twilight's attentions snapped to the two ponies standing barely a few feet away. The moment Twilight had leant down, the two had began wooping and laughing, unable to believe their luck, but until that point they hadn't directly addressed Twilight.

"Hey, do us next!" one of them commanded. Twilight added it to her mental to-do list and continued with her current task, slowly running her tongue back up the shaft of the current item. When she reached the tip, after quite some travel time, she guessed it was long enough and firm enough to properly deal with.

Slowly, she slipped her lips around it, parting them slightly to allow the hard rod passage, but not enough that she wouldn't have to force them over it. Pushing forward, she slowly took the first few inches down into her mouth, letting her saliva lubricate the journey as she closed her eyes and began to pull back off slightly.

Twilight tried her best to emulate the tricks she'd only ever read about as her head slowly pumped back and forward over the lucky stallion's cock. She slowly let her tongue run over it as she went, tasting the foul salty taste. Her face screwed up in distaste, but she didn't slow her sucks, doing everything she could to bring the male to orgasm.

She was so fixated on pleasuring him as best as she could, that she didn't even notice the signs he was on the edge until it was too late, and his throbbing member shot its first few strands of sticky semen down muzzle, impacting the back of her throat and triggering her gag reflex.

Pulling back against her own will, Twilight coughed and spluttered, spitting out what she could. The second spurt from the stallion's cock splattered across her face, covering one eye and dripping down her horn. Twilight squeaked in shock and stumbled back.

What in Equestria was she doing? She wasn't some cheap whore who walked the streets looking for cheap fun, she was Twilight Sparkle, prize protÃ©gÃ© of the princess herself! Celestia would be asha-

"Hey, c'mon, do us now!" Two slurred, the remaining two stallions' erections clear as day hanging under their bellies. They'd seen everything, of course, though Twilight had barely even registered that they were there.

Looking through the one eye she could open without having to wipe the semen off of her face, Twilight made her way across the room and leant down between the two. "Us" was plural, thus they must want her to please both of them at once - she could do that.

Twilight took a few moments to ponder the possibilities, before choosing what seemed to be the best course of action. She didn't often think about situations as lewd as this, but sometimes nights were particularly cold and lonely, and sometimes purple ponies had needs too. Maybe she had a checklist or two on what she'd do with two stallions. Or three. Or a pile. In any case, she had some ideas she couldn't wait to try out.

Wiggling her behind as invitingly as she could, she motioned for the stallion in front of her, Two, to come forward and bring his throbbing erection within reach.

Once it was, Twilight's hoof immediately began to stroke and squeeze it, slowly pulling him towards her so she could enact her plan. This particular rod was already slightly slick with the stallion's arousal, as was to be expected from somebody who just watched Twilight's previous act of depravity.

Soon, it was close enough for Twilight to lunge forward and take it in her mouth, which she did with great enthusiasm. It still tasted foul, but that wasn't the point. Even as Twilight wrapped her tongue around Two's shaft, twisting her head from side to side to try and increase the pleasure, she was aware that something was horribly wrong about the situation.

One wasn't doing his job.

Reaching out with a magical grip, Twilight pulled him closer to her with an insistent force, tugging until he got the idea. Twilight wasn't entirely sure how anybody could miss as obvious a sign as constantly wiggling and raising her tail, but apparently some people didn't have a mental checklist for these situations. Twilight was happy she always came prepared.

One obediently mounted her, resting a forehoof to either side of her body as he tried to align his firm shaft with Twilight's eagerly accepting slit. After a few seconds, Twilight helped him in with another magical force, aligning him and letting him push forward.

Twilight moaned as the hot rod probing into her body temporarily blanked the thoughts out of her head, and put all of her attention into the penis in front - the one round the back could take care of itself. One began to inexpertly pump in and out of her, guided a little by Twilight's helpful magic telling him when to push and when to pull.

She slowly increased his rhythm in time with her own, as each thrust from behind helped one of her own, letting her take Two's shaft further and further inside of her until at the apex of each shared thrust it tickled the back of her neck, and her tongue uselessly lapped at the side with every opportunity it got.

A niggling sense of doubt entered Twilight's mind, as the thought-wiping thrusts from behind began to peter out as One grew tired. Something was wrong with this situation, something was horribly wrong. Twilight thought about the situation - she was in a house that she didn't recognise, with three stallions she didn't even know the names of, getting roughly screwed on a cold wooden floor. That didn't sound like her. At all.

The problem with the whole situation seemed so close, and ye-

"Harder!" Two moaned as Twilight's thrusting began to slow, unacceptably.

Twilight began to enhance One's thrusting, not just guide it, as his performance fell short of her expectations - everything had to be fine. Everything had to be just right.

Powering both of them forward with a red glow, Twilight let One brutally ram into her, hilting him again and again as each slam took her higher to her own ecstasy, and doubtless his too. Two's rod struck the back of Twilight's throat as she endeavoured to suck harder than she'd ever sucked before, using all the tools she had available to her to do it to expectations.

Under the inexpert, but incredibly enthusiastic assault, Two buckled. The second orgasm of the night surprised Twilight, but not as much as the first - she'd been ready for it this time. The thick, red hot liquid gushed down her throat as she eagerly swallowed, gulping down load after load and moaning happily as she felt the pony above her become satisfied.

One didn't last much longer, his final enhanced thrust knocking Twilight to the ground and pressing her face against the floor as he pushed into her as hard as he could, letting loose his own shots of burning-hot cum straight into Twilight, filling her with a fantastic heat and making her feel even happier, as she realised she'd done as she was told as well as could be expected. Better, even, if she did say so herself.

Everything was okay.

* * *

Everything was NOT okay, Twilight knew as she ran aimlessly through town, her one good eye blurry with tears as she desperately tried to find her way home. Something was horribly wrong, what had happened there wasn't her, it wasn't her at all.

Twilight gasped as she saw something she recognised in the dim moonlight - she knew where she was! With a slight smile, she ran straight for home - if she could explain what was happening to her to Spike, he could keep her under control until somebody figured out what was wrong.

"SPIKE!" she yelled, knocking on the locked library door, "SPIKE, I NEED YOU!"

No answer.

There was a rustle from the bushes behind her, and Twilight spun around, terrified of whatever it could be. Even if it wasn't malicious, the knowledge that the slightest accidental request could strip her of her will terrified her.

" _Twilight Sparkle._ " the voice boomed. It sounded close enough to a regular pony, except it echoed throughout her head like it was coming from every direction at once. Twilight fell to the ground, finding thought impossible. The creature that created such a voice walked up to her.

It was an unassuming looking male pony. Twilight thought she recognised him - he might have moved to Ponyville recently. She couldn't really remember - she could barely think.

" _Twilight Sparkle, stand up, and come with me._ " it commanded. Twilight stood up, her eyes glazing over slightly as she followed.

* * *

It stopped. Twilight couldn't remember how far they'd come, but they seemed to be in the Everfree forest. Twilight couldn't tell how deep.

"W... what do you want with me?" she asked, using every scrap of her willpower to put together the sentence. Thankfully it hadn't told her to stay quiet, or she thought she would be powerless against it.

" _Twilight Sparkle,_ " it started, before continuing in a much quieter voice, "I do not want anything with you. I am merely a facilitator. Somebody has paid a lot of money to have you, and I am the only one in the land who can provide such a unique product."

"Who? What do they want with me?" Twilight whispered, fighting not against Its will, but her own fear to talk.

"Who they are is unimportant, you will come to know them as 'Master' or 'Sir', or possibly something else entirely. My clients have esoteric tastes. I do not know what they want with you, but the order was very precise - they want you for your mind. I am to break your will, but nothing else - you shall do as you are told, but other than that, remain yourself. Most are not so lucky."

Twilight squeaked. "What's going to happen to me?" she whispered, against her better judgement. It might be better if she didn't know, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"Most of your treatment is already complete, Twilight Sparkle. You may have noticed that you are completely unable to disobey a direct command - in fact, the state of your face tells me that others have already taken advantage of this. Unfortunate, but understandable, no?

"From here, you will be taught once more how to say no - but only to certain people, not to myself, nor your new owner. Now, please stop talking, we have a long journey come morning - we couldn't stay here where your friends could track you, could we?" it smiled. A soft smile, almost kind. It scared Twilight like nothing else she'd ever seen.

"Now, sleep." it commanded, and Twilight slept.

* * *

 _"Twilight Sparkle." the voice whispered._

 _"Twilight! Twilight, wake up! Twilight, come on, wake up!"_

 _"Twilight, please! Twilight..."_

 _"WAKE UP."_

* * *

Spike's insistent and terrified hand shook Twilight's body. For a moment, Twilight thought it had all been a dream, and she was safe at home.

No such luck. Her back was aching from her rough sleep on the forest floor, her face was matted with fluids Twilight didn't even want to think about, and her mind felt like she was thinking through a sheet of glass three inches thick. Every thought was a battle comparable to wielding the Elements of Harmony, and Twilight didn't know how long she could manage it.

"Spike...?" Twilight whispered, too afraid to open her eyes lest the sudden rush of sensation rip what little ability to think she still had. "Spike, is that you?"

"Yeah, Twi," Spike whispered back. "I was just about to open the door last night when I heard that man, and then I followed behind. I don't think he saw me, he left a few minutes ago, I dunno why. Can you walk? We need to get out of here."

Twilight lightly shook her head. She knew if she tried to move, she'd find thinking impossible again, and fall back to being happily enslaved. She couldn't bear it. But she didn't know what else to do.

She couldn't just lie there and wait for her fate. It had all seemed so hopeless the night before, and yet now she had a glimmer - Spike. He was the one tool Twilight had, and yet the great irony was that if he even accidentally ordered her to do something, she would fall straight back into that pit of enslavement, and probably wouldn't be able to climb out ever again. Even now she could feel herself slipping, she had no doubt that come tomorrow she wouldn't even notice how different she was.

Twilight suddenly grinned - she had an idea. A terrible idea, an absolutely insane idea, but an idea. "Spike," she whispered, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I have to ask this, but I need you right now, okay?"

"Okay, Twilight." he whispered back, clutching her hoof in his hands and squeezing. He was almost as scared as she was, but he knew that Twilight needed him to be strong, so he would be.

"That thing'll probably be back soon. He just looks like a pony, I think I can probably beat him, but the moment he talks to me I won't want to. The moment I try and do anything at all, I think I'll just stop thinking. That's probably why nobody else has been able to fight back. Spike, I need you to tell me what to do. I know a spell that can block sound, make sure you make me cast that, and then just tell me to beat him, I think I can do it. Please, Spike."

Twilight was not, unfortunately, as hopeful as she tried to appear. It looked like a pony, but she sensed great power in it. If she was being honest with herself, she'd have to admit she wouldn't really know until she faced it whether she could, in her current state, best it or not. She simply didn't know.

Twilight felt Spike's hands fall away from her hooves, and opened her eyes in shock. She'd been right, and in the momentary distraction as her brain tried to process the scene, her mind slipped and her eyes glazed over. Everything grew fuzzy, until words cut through the haze and rang clearer than anything else in her mind.

"Twilight, get up. Let's beat this thing."


	2. Chapter 2

Super-Slut by Megapone

* * *

Chapters

Comics Aren't For Kids

* * *

Comics Aren't For Kids

The door flung open hard; it could hardly have hit the wall with greater force if Rainbow Dash had broken it down. All but giggling with glee, she trotted inside and flicked on the lights.

Posters covered every square inch of wallspace. Wonderbolts posters, mainly—merchandise that Dash had picked up after years of races and shows. Now that she was rooming full-time at a real Wonderbolts training facility, she'd felt it was kind of tacky to keep so many up, but had eventually figured that it was her room, and she'd be damned if she'd toss out her favorite posters just because she might finally be featured in some of them.

Mixed in were a good number of pictures of herself, usually paired with another five familiar ponies. One in particular caught Dash's eye: a painting of those same six ponies dressed up in superhero costumes. Each one had struck a heroic pose, but it was the one flying above the crowd that Dash zoomed in on. A bright blue pegasus, clad in a storm-blue costume, smirked at the "viewer" as bolts of lightning crashed behind her.

The Power Ponies. She'd never known Fluttershy could draw that well, but she'd been over the moon when she'd received a copy of their stylized 'alter egos' from their trip into that enchanted magazine. She could still feel the rush of electricity crackling through her veins as power sang out from her hooves. A grin on her face, she heaved the saddlebags off of her back and spilled them onto her bed. A mess of dirty uniforms, half-eaten snacks, and other assorted stuff flooded out.

It took a few moments of sifting for Dash to find what she was looking for beneath all that crap. "C'mon," she muttered. "It's gotta be in here somewhere."

Finally—"Ah-ha!" she said triumphantly. "Gotcha." She held up a rumpled-looking magazine. It was an issue of Power Ponies—and, more importantly, a special magical edition.

It'd taken her months to dig this up. She'd had to put in a back order with the comic store Spike had visited, and had wound up at Wonderbolt bootcamp before she'd finally gotten a letter telling her that the store had ordered it. Well, she finally had her hooves on it, and she wasn't about to let this chance get away from her.

The chance to be Zapp again...to feel the energy rippling through her hooves, the power pounding in the back of her head. It was incredible. She glanced disinterestedly across the back cover—the synopsis described some half-assed, generic adventure whose story mattered less than the chance to actually be a Power Pony—and flung it open to the first page.

"Congratulations!" she read, scanning the first few lines. "You have purchased a special Golden Edition of the Magical Power Ponies. While enjoying your custom Power Ponies Adventure™, please remember a few things."

She skimmed the next few lines—a bunch of warnings, something about custom story modification. Blah, blah, blah. She had no intention of messing with the plot until she was already in the story; there'd be no fun in living out a comic that she already knew the ending to.

She flipped to the next page. "Place hoof here," a large, friendly circle informed her, "for transport into comic-book realm."

She took a deep breath. "Welp," she told herself. "Here goes nothing." She placed her hoof on the circle—

Something pounded on her door.

—and she vanished in a flash of light.

"Yo, Dash! You got any—"

The door creaked in. Lightning Dust paused, frowned, and poked her head in.

"—shampoo?"

She blinked. The room was empty. But that was impossible; she'd just seen Rainbow Dash storm in here a minute ago. There were her saddlebags, lying upended on her bed, and with something lying crookedly across her pillow.

Dust frowned, then stepped inside. Most ponies didn't go into other ponies' dorms, but she didn't really care, especially if, as she suspected, Dash was just waiting to jump out at her or something.

"You in here?" she said. Nothing answered her. Then she noticed the thing spread out on the pillow.

It was a comic book. Smirking to herself as she picked it up—she hadn't had any idea that Dash was into anything this nerdy—Dust blinked when she actually read the fine print on the preceding page. "This book will allow you to take the part of a character of your choice, and thereby act out any fantasies or adventures you desire until such a time as—"

She glanced back at the right page, saw the big circle and its message. "No way," she muttered to herself. She peeked at the next page and gaped. A familiar-looking pegasus smirked back at her from the front panel, clad in some silly-looking superhero getup.

"No way," Lightning Dust breathed. "No fuckin' way." But if this thing was actually what it said it was…

She resisted the urge to place her own hoof on the circle—she wasn't that dumb, and besides, she had no intention of joining in on some nerdy little comic adventure like Dash apparently wanted to—and instead flipped back a few pages. A disbelieving grin slowly growing on her muzzle, she scanned the long list of warnings.

Warning: Do not modify comic while in use. Doing so can induce memory problems and behavioral changes in the user.

Warning: Modifications in comic can greatly change the tone, characters, and plot of the story. Use caution when changing the story.

"No way," Dust breathed. "So I can just change the story, just like that?" She skimmed the instructions. It seemed easy enough.

She plopped down onto Dash's bed and hummed to herself. "Hm," she said, flipping to the first page. What to change first?

The "Power Ponies" and their silly-looking costumes caught her eye first. She had to stifle a snicker. They barely looked like superheroes at all; half of them—especially the one with the whip—looked like cheap hookers.

A thought took root in her mind as a smirk stretched across her face. Now there was an idea. She turned to the next page, and began to read.

* * *

 _POW!_

Dash reared back, grinning as her hoof throbbed from the force of that last punch. Man, but that'd felt good.

"What's that?" she asked. A group of three more henchponies had gathered around a fourth, who was laying on the ground, groaning softly. "You still want some more?" She pulled back a latex-covered hoof, smirked. "Then come get some!"

The henchponies snarled at her, but Zapp—Dash—didn't give them a chance to react. Instead, she just grinned cockily, spread her wings, and zapped between them.

Her legs flashed out in a flurry of motion, punching, kicking, twisting. Dash let out a silent cheer every time she made contact, mentally pumping her hoof every time she heard one of her opponents hit the ground. Yes! Now that was what she was talking about!

"Nice one, Zapp!" Dash glanced over her shoulder, and caught a hoofs-up from Mistress Mare-velous. It wasn't that hard to distinguish her from Applejack; the "real" Mare-velous looked nothing like her regular friend. But Dash felt a surge of glee in her chest when she realized again that, right now, she was the real Zapp.

"Thanks!" she hollered back. Her wings spread wide, she leapt up into the air, caught the wind, and rode it up.

She looked down at the battlefield, frowning. Lex Hoofler's henchponies were still fighting hard, trying to give their boss a chance to escape with his latest doomsday device. Dash smirked. Who were they kidding? She was Zapp, strongest of the strong. With a wordless cry, she raised a hoof above her head. The power surged through her veins, a tornado swelling behind her. She settled her sights on one particularly unlucky henchpony, who'd been standing behind his comrades as Filli-Second demolished them.

"Sorry, buddy," she said, smirking, "but you're goin' down." Letting out a battle-cry, she let the tornado whip her into a dive down toward the battlefield, her hoof whipping into a readied punch—

—and collided into him headfirst. Facefirst, her muzzle mashed against his.

* * *

Lightning Dust laughed, her chest heaving as she saw the panels melt and reform on the page. No way! It'd actually worked!

An evil smirk grew on her face. Oh, she was gonna have fun with this.

* * *

Rainbow Dash felt herself melting into the kiss. The stallion's breath was hot against her muzzle, and his tongue twisted against her own. She found her breath growing strained, a warmth spreading in her loins as she pressed her lips against his.

A heat began to rise on her cheeks as her hoof drifted up the side of his neck. What was she doing? This wasn't right. She was supposed to be punching this asshole, not making out with him! She felt herself leaning into the kiss, mashing her tongue into his mouth. The poor stallion jerked, but she forced him into place with her other hoof, making sure to dive even deeper into his muzzle as she fondled the back of his neck. Oh she should stop, but it felt so good—

She shoved him away, violently. With a cry, she pulled back her waiting hoof and socked him in the side of the head. He went down like a rock.

Sputtering, her chest heaving, Dash pulled an arm up to her muzzle and wiped off a trail of drool. "What the hell?" she breathed.

That was when she noticed how quiet the room had gotten. She glanced up and blanched. The rest of her team had handled the other henchponies...and were currently staring at her, eyes wide and cheeks red.

"Uh, Zapp?" Mare-velous asked, not quite meeting her eyes. "Y'alright?"

* * *

"Darling, I really cannot begin to see what you were thinking."

Dash winced as if Radiance had physically struck her. "Hey," she said, hurt. "It wasn't me."

"Mmhm." Mare-velous didn't sound convinced. "Pardon, but it sure didn't look like it."

"I mean it! One sec I was punching his lights out, the next he was—I dunno, attacking me or whatever! With his mouth!"

She flushed bright red and flopped back into her seat at the Table of Justice. Gosh, but even she had to admit that she didn't sound all too convincing. And truth be told, she wasn't sure if she was right.

That hadn't been her, right? Making out with that dumb stallion or whatever. She'd been forced to. Her cheeks burned brighter, and she slid a few inches down in her chair. Yeah, but why did she remember enjoying it so much?

She could still remember his lips against hers...the sensation of his warm flesh beneath her hoof. Unconsciously, her hoof slid under the table.

"—did manage to take one henchpony prisoner. If we want to track Dr. Hoofler down, we're going to need to—"

Masked Matter-horn stopped halfway through her strategy discussion to stare, somewhat awkwardly at "Zapp." "What are you doing?" she asked disbelievingly.

Dash didn't seem to hear her. She groaned slightly, her hoof planted firmly between her thighs. Her eyes were closed, her back slightly arched. She rubbed her shoulders against her chair, her tight rump pressed tightly against her seat as she massaged her aching clit. She savored the memory, felt imaginary lips on hers, another's hooves sliding gently down her chest, past her belly, circling her groin—

What was she doing? She tried to pull her hoof away, found she couldn't. This wasn't how a superhero acted. She couldn't do this, not in front of everypony. What would the Power Ponies think? And what kind of freak actually—

Almost groaning, she felt her hoof slip back into place. Her thoughts melted into fog. What had she been thinking about?

"Zapp!"

She startled, her hoof jerking away. "What?" She held her hoof up guiltily, then flushed and let it fall to her side when she realized that it was slightly damp.

Matter-horn didn't look happy. "What were you doing?" she demanded. "For goodness' sake, Zapp! Humdrum is here!" A confused-looking dragon waved from the other side of the table. "What the hay is the matter with you?"

Zapp blinked, then felt her cheeks burning. "I wasn't—" she began, but it was useless. All the others were giving her the same wide-eyed, disturbed look they had earlier.

"Shut up!" she spat. "Y'know what? I don't see any of you doing anything to help us catch Hoofler."

"Zapp—"

"I can handle myself just fine. And I don't need you all staring at me to do it." She swung herself out of her seat, doing her best to ignore the damp patch between her legs where she'd been...imagining somepony touching her. "I'm going to go interrogate that prisoner myself."

She stormed off—or at least attempted to. It was a few moments before she realized that she'd been moving with a smooth, sashaying walk, her hips swaying alluringly from side to side with every step. Blushing furiously, she corrected her step and stormed out through the doors.

The room was silent. Finally,

"Matter-horn?" Humdrum asked, his voice sounding quite young. "What was Zapp doing?"

She and Radiance exchanged a look. "We'll tell you when you're older," they said in unison.

* * *

Lightning Dust was almost keeling over with laughter. This was priceless!

Flipping to the next page, she saw "Zapp" about to interrogate the Power Ponies' prisoner. Her eyes narrowed. Oh, no. She had a much better idea in mind.

* * *

Saddle Rager was humming to herself as she walked down the hall of the Power Ponies' prison wing. She knew that Zapp had wanted to come down here on her own, but she thought that a little company might cheer her up a bit from before. The others, she'd decided, had been a little too harsh on what had to have been just a small misunderstanding.

And besides, she thought cheerily, a smile on her face. She wanted to make sure that their prisoner was nice and comfy. No point in being mean to the poor thing. It wasn't like they were supervillains or anything.

Still humming, her mind drifting, it was a few moments before Saddle heard the low grunts and moans echoing past her. By the time she did, it was too late—she'd already passed in front of the henchpony's cell, where a much less innocent scene was taking place.

Zapp, her rainbow mane tousled and damp with sweat, had pressed herself against the prisoner so tightly that there was barely an inch of space between them. She'd closed her eyes, and was slowly humping the henchpony's leg. The poor confused stallion, who admittedly seemed to be enjoying himself, was kissing her long and hard, their muzzles pressed together as their tongues dueled. Zapp's hoof was curled around his sheath, her thighs twisting against his as her butt wiggled in the air.

Saddle Rager gasped—and the two ponies in the cell froze. The stallion moaned helplessly as Zapp's hoof twisted around his growing erection. Zapp herself glanced back over her shoulder, wide-eyed, looking for all the world like a deer caught in the headlights of an approaching wagon.

"Oh, u-um," Saddle began, eyes glued to the floor. "I-I thought I might come check up on you, b-but, um, I think you've got everything taken care of." Blushing furiously, she turned to leave.

Rainbow Dash blinked after her, then flushed as she felt how damp she was between her legs. Something inside her mind shouted at her to go back to kissing the stallion, to humping his side, begging for his cock, eager to be filled and made into his mare—

She slapped the stallion across the side of the face; he collapsed to his bench. "Wait!" she called out after Saddle, extricating herself from her rather compromising position. "It's not—"

But Saddle was already gone. Dash's chest heaved, beads of sweat trailing down her forehead.

"—what it looks like," she finished, rather lamely. She glanced back at the unconscious stallion behind her and had to struggle to keep her eyes off of his crotch.

"Fuck you," she spat, and threw open the cell door. She stormed out, mind abuzz with confusion and helpless arousal. In the back of her mind, she could almost swear she heard laughter.

* * *

"—as always, extend our gratitude to—"

Rainbow Dash shifted uncomfortably at the top of the steps. Behind her, the Town Hall of Maretropolis stretched up high into the sky. Her teammates surrounded her, each one looking proud and stern before the audience. To her upper right, the Mayor of the city was nattering on about an awards ceremony or something. Dash caught something about "key to the city" and tuned it out.

She didn't feel proud, and felt even less stern. Instead, she felt a creeping blush seeping along her cheeks as a new stirring began in her loins. "No," she murmured under her breath, eyes downcast. "Not here. Not now."

But the heat was growing even stronger. Dash was panting with the effort of resisting it; soon, she felt as though her whole rear and marehood were on fire with a sudden need. Her legs shook and she bit down on her lip, stifling a whimper. She could do this. She could make it through.

Radiance gave her an odd look, but Dash wasn't paying attention. Instead, her whole mind was focused on the white-hot point of arousal between her legs. Her knees shook, and sweat beaded on her forehead as she resisted her growing arousal.

She glanced up at the audience to try and distract herself. No good. Her eyes flickered from face to face, lewd thoughts conjuring themselves in her mind. That stallion… She began to drool as she imagined how fat his dick must be, how good it would feel to have it stuffing her aching pussy.

No! This wasn't her. This wasn't who she was. She wasn't some sex-crazed mare. She wasn't some...some _slut_. She was better than that! She couldn't let her thoughts drift like that; just because this was a fantasy adventure didn't mean that it was right to let herself go. What kind of pony even did that?

She looked quickly at the mare beside him. This time, though, she found herself ogling the mare's wide hips and silky-smooth coat. How it would feel to rub her hooves through her mane, to feel that warm, soft coat grinding against hers, her marehood throbbing and crying out for release as the mare's tongue delved her aching depths—

Next pony. Dash winced as she caught herself imagining being filled up with his hot, creamy load and tried again. Again, and again, and again, she found herself glancing around a sea of faces and finding, again and again, that she wanted them only to fuck her.

Somewhere along the way, she lost control. She wasn't sure when, and was hazy on the how. All she knew was that at some point, she just couldn't resist her urges any longer, and plopped back on her haunches, her hoof planted firmly between her thighs.

Only a few ponies noticed at first, but soon, a low murmur began to spread through the crowd. Dash felt another of the Power Ponies' hooves on her shoulder, shaking her gently. She heard raised voices, but ignored them, instead narrowing her sensation to the aching furnace in her loins.

She rubbed madly at her clit, moaning as she felt it throb through the latex fabric of her costume. Her hoof played with her labia, then slipped through a seam in the costume to dive deep between her lower lips. Dash twisted, then squirmed on her seat as she imagined a particularly large stallion's similarly-sized cock ramming her again and again and again, filling her up with his seed—

With a cry, Dash felt her whole body spasm. Her inner walls clenched around the end of her hoof, and warm, sweet-scented nectar flooded out from her marehood to drench the rear of her costume. She bit her lip, whimpering, moaning as she came, again and again, in front of the entire population of Maretropolis.

When she finally came to, drifting in the afterglow of orgasm, the others had long since dragged her offstage.

* * *

"You could have ruined everything!"

Rainbow Dash flinched from her chair. "Yeah," she said, "but—"

"It took us six months to get the Mayor to forgive us after we demolished his vacation home while fighting the Mane-iac, and you go and start _masturbating_ on the steps of City Hall?"

"Well," Dash said in a small voice. "I—"

"Ugh!" Matter-horn groaned in irritation and smacked her forehead. "And another thing—"

A wailing alarm cut her off midsentence. She gasped. "We're under attack!" She vanished in a flash of light.

Dash glared after her. Stupid Twi—Matter-horn, she corrected herself. The magic-slinging unicorn was probably the most similar to her friends, right down to the control freak personality. So what if she wanted to rub one out at the top of the town square, right in front of…

Her ears burned. Everyone. Right in front of everyone. Oh, gods, she'd let herself cum in front of most everybody of Maretropolis.

But then why had it felt so good? And why did she not regret it? Her lip trembling, Dash decided that this was just a comic, right? A story. None of it was real. So who were they to tell her what she couldn't do? She was just here to have fun. To have a good time.

She shuddered, the heat between her legs growing again. Speaking of a good time...it'd been a full hour since they'd stormed her out of town following her last orgasm. Her breaths grew heavy; she was almost panting now. If she was here to have fun, then there was no reason that anypony should be able to get in the way of just a little bit of pleasure, right? It wasn't like she was actually doing anything wrong.

She winced over the sound of the blaring alarm, her hoof freezing halfway to her crotch. Maybe she'd best find a quieter place to enjoy herself first. Unless Mare-velous would be interested in anything… A shiver went up her spine as Dash thought of all the fun things that lasso could be used for.

Her horniess was washing over her mind, drafting all rational thought beneath a tide of raw desire and lust. Thus, it was no surprise that when the wall in front of her was smashed in and an angry stallion sent sprawling through, there was only one thought on her mind:

Dick.

Fuck.

 _Yes_.

With a low, throaty groan of desire, Dash launched herself into the air and attacked the stallion on the ground. He let out a yelp of surprise as she showered him in kisses, happily thumping his side as her loins burned hotter and hotter.

He squirmed helplessly as she suckled on his neck, then stroked his crotch, all the while repeating over and again, "Please fuck me. Please fuck me. I need you inside me. Oh gods please fuck me—" His stallionhood started to harden, his balls dropping out of his sheath as Dash nibbled on his ear and moaned—

"Zapp!"

Dash didn't stop, instead rubbing her aching, musky pussy over the poor stallion's leg. She cooed softly, scooting her rump up a few inches until it was teasing his crotch. Eyeing his growing erection, she let her tongue hang out of the side of her mouth. A line of drool dripped down, and an audible _schlurp_ filled the air as Dash struggled to contain her excitement.

Then she yelped as something seized her and threw her off to the side. "Ack!" she grunted from a pile of rubble. "What the hay?"

"I should say!" Marve-velous said. "What in tarnation do you think you were—"

"Please take me in!" All heads went toward the stallion, who'd clambered to his hooves and galloped over to Radiance. He'd seized her collar in his hooves, his eyes wide and his nostrils flaring. "Please, you have to arrest me! If my wife finds out what just happened, I'll—I'll—"

Radiance's eyes widened. She nodded, her horn lighting up. The stallion—the villain Lex Hoofler, Dash realized with a jolt of shock—visibly sagged in relief as a pair of hoofcuffs materialized around his legs.

"Th-thank you," he wheezed. His erection flopped against the side of his leg and he cast a last mournful glance in Dash's direction.

Dash twitched as the weight of everyone's gazes fell on her. She was still horny, dammit! She whined quietly and scratched at her dripping crotch.

* * *

They'd kicked her out.

They'd kicked _her_ out.

Mare-velous had closed the door with an apologetic look, though with a firm reminder that "Zapp" would have to "shape up" if she wanted to rejoin the team. Rainbow Dash had wanted to shout back at her, but had been overcome by a sudden feeling of horniness, and had quietly settled for ogling the muscular mare's rear as she turned to close the door.

She _still_ hadn't gotten off. Not in any way that mattered.

Briefly, she pondered quitting out of the comic entirely, maybe re-entering tomorrow and starting over. But no—Rainbow Dash wasn't a quitter. She'd finish this—and herself—off no matter what it took. Even if "whatever it took" did include a brief masturbation session at the doorstep of the Power Ponies' base, whining softly whenever an attractive pony passed by.

She wanted to be fucked, dammit! She _needed_ to be fucked. She wanted somepony to make her their toy, their cocksleeve, their anything! Dammit, but was there anypony in Maretropolis with a libido?

Dash revised her line of thought about halfway through her wandering, when she encountered an adult store at a corner street. Maybe, she thought smugly, eyeing the ponequinns wearing lingerie and the ads for dildos and toys galore, there were at least _some_ other ponies interested in having a good time.

A particular ponequinns caught her eye. Dash glanced down at her clean-cut Power Pony outfit. It covered every inch of her, and, though it was form-fitting, had so many designs on it that pretty much everything that mattered was obscured.

She scoffed. So she wasn't a Power Pony anymore, huh? Well, she could live with that. She'd get a better costume—one that would make ponies recognize _her_ , rather than some unsatisfied member of a two-bit team.

So, feeling rather proud of herself for realizing that, Dash marched inside, her bagful of bits swaying heavily on her hip. By the time she came out, it was noticeably lighter—but so was her expression.

Dusk had begun, casting long shadows across the streets. Dash eyed her reflection in a dark store window, letting the streaks of light from a street lamp play across her form. She watched the way the shadows clung to her curves as she turned, smirked as she lifted her tail to eye her rear.

She'd, basically, exchanged her conservative superhero suit for a much less... _restricting_ one. Dash ran a hoof down the black velvet hugging her chest, then shivered with glee as she tugged at the netting around her waist. A tight pair of bright pink panties, marked with the words _Super Slut_ across the asscheeks, clung to her rear. A healthy amount of her ass lay bare to the world, her round, tight rump bouncing happily as she moved her weight forward.

Dash grinned, then turned to admire her rear even more closely. Each one of her legs was clad in a coat-hugging stocking, the dusky black fabric clinging to her body and concealing absolutely nothing. She tensed a thigh, then giggled as it bounced.

Her outfit covered every part of her body, but covered less than half of what her original costume had. Large swathes of her coat showed through, and the outfit itself bared her soft, velvety tummy for the world to see. A black domino mask settled over her eyes, finishing off the effect.

"Super Slut…" Dash eyed the words emblazoned across her ass with interest. She smirked. "I kinda like that." It was definitely a much more interesting name than "Zapp" had ever been.

A sway in her step and a bounce to her hips, she set off into the street. She tossed her old costume into a dumpster on her way. She wouldn't be needing _that_ old thing anymore.

* * *

Ponies cowered behind their desks. Debris crumbled from a hole in the wall, falling into messy piles on the usually immaculate floor. All around the hall, maniacal laughter echoed.

The Mane-iac's laughter slowly died down. Her chest heaved, and she grinned down at the ponies trembling beneath her.

The Maretropolis First Bank was a monument to the city's age, history, and fame. Wrought of pure marble and gold trim, it had been built soon after the city was founded to house the wealth of its founder, Jennings P. Mare. It was a testament to tradition, to prosperity, and success.

It was one of the first stops for a supervillain out on a villainry kick.

"What did you do last Tuesday night?" one villain might ask another, in their brief moments together in the ever-rotating lineup at Haykham Asylum.

"Robbed the bank," the other would probably reply.

"Cool," the other might say. "Hey, did you say hi to Carl?"

The reason for this was threefold: First, all business ventures, no matter how "evil" (which, to an "enlightened" mind, was really just a word), required capital. Second, the bank was insured, so most of the newbie villains didn't feel _too_ bad about knocking it over. Thirdly, it was a good way to pass the time.

The Mane-iac was there for the final reason.

"You!" she commanded a gruff-looking henchpony. Other villains might allow their underlings to go around looking like they'd just crawled out of a trash can, but not her. _She_ required her underlings ("slaves" in her mind, "independent contractors" on their paychecks") to dress _well_. "Put the bits in the van!" He nodded, saluted, turned.

Nice polos, shined hooves, well-coiffed manes. Take a little pride in your work, she'd always said. She took a moment to admire her animate, overgrown mane in the marble floor. Then she scowled. No reflection. After so many robberies, it looked like the Bank had just given up and started going with the cheap stuff. Philistines.

She turned back to her van; by now, it was about half-full with bags of bits. She didn't really _need_ the bits, to be honest; she just rather liked the jingling sound they made when she stole them. She'd probably dump them in a river somewhere and re-rob them again sometime next week.

Just as she was about ready to give her final "Don't Follow Us" speech (she'd spent a good week perfecting it in prison, and always loved giving it), something unexpected happened:

The ceiling crashed in.

Now, this was an unexpected occurrence _to most ponies_. To an accomplished supervillain like Mane-iac, though, this wasn't unexpected at all. She merely cracked her neck, adopted a convincing-looking snarl, and reared back on her mane.

"Power Ponies!" she snarled. "You'll rue the day you thought—"

Then she stopped, blinked. There weren't six ponies standing in the skylight above her. There was only one. It wasn't until lightning crashed behind the pony's silhouette that she recognized her foe.

"Zapp?" she scoffed. "They send a single mare to stop me? Fools!"

"Not Zapp!" Rainbow Dash held her hooves over her chest and slowly descended. She grinned, Mane-iac staring at her.

What kind of self-respecting superhero would wear that manner of costume? Was this a joke? Was she being played for a fool?

Dash's hooves hit the ground. Instantly, she adopted a sultry-looking position: her tail held high, her hooves spread wide, her rump bouncing in its netting.

"I am," she said, pausing for effect—"Super-Slut!"

Mane-iac stared. "Y-you're kidding," she said. "You're kidding, right?" Feeling rather as though she'd missed a joke, she lashed out at the "Power Pony" with a hair-tentacle and was surprised when "Super-Slut" offered no resistance.

At first, she thought that things were back to normal. The "hero" was grunting, struggling against her iron-clad grasp. Mane-iac prepared a cackle.

And then she paused. Those weren't grunts of _anger_ she was hearing—if anything, they were interspersed almost evenly with moans. For some reason, too, there didn't seem to be any resistance to her grip.

She glanced at her "prisoner" and blanched.

* * *

Dash was wondering why this hadn't been the first thing she'd tried.

Heroics could be done at any old time—in real life, even. But she'd never gotten the chance to hump a ten-foot strand of hair before.

It didn't even feel like hair; that was the best part. It was soft and smooth; rubbing against it felt like humping another pony's leg. And that was something that Rainbow Dash, in her current state, was very okay with. She hadn't orgasmed in a whole fifteen minutes, and her new friend would help her go all the way.

She let out a sad-sounding moan as Mane-iac, eyes wide, face pale, yanked her away from her "toy." "What," the villain hissed, "are you _doing_?"

Dash just whimpered. She rubbed her needy pussy with her free hoof and gave Mane-iac a sorrowful look.

"I," Mane-iac fumed, "am going to put you _over here_ , where you cannot interfere with my heist or mental state any further." Growling, she flung Dash off to a side of the room and covered her in a cage of hair-tentacles.

Upon realizing her new surroundings, Dash's sorrow instantly vanished, to be replaced with eagerness. She gazed around at her new, phallic "captors" with glee. Her mouth began to water. Struggling free of her prison, she leapt toward one of them, latched onto its waggling tip, and eagerly began to suck.

She let out a moan when, not a second later, another, curious tentacle began to probe against her rear. It brushed across her clit; she poked, powerlessly, at it with a hind leg, quietly whimpering for it to go back in.

Before she knew it, a half-dozen of them were at her backdoor, caressing her rear, sliding beneath her belly. One snaked its way beneath the band of her panties and let it snap back. Dash let out a yelp, and then groaned as it squeezed and rubbed at the red spot it'd left on her rump.

Then she gasped. One tentacle had poked into her marehood, exploring this new warm, dark crevasse. She all but melted around it, then let out a few sharp moans as more and more joined it, filling her up, stretching her walls, _using_ her. She was lifted off of the ground, her limbs wiggling helplessly as she was used, again and again, until her every hole felt raw. She loved it.

By the time the Mane-iac had finished with her heist, Dash had finished too—albeit in a very different way. The villainess turned back to her prisoner and froze, wide-eyed, at the sight of a very bloated-looking mare eagerly guzzling down _something_ from the tip of one of her tentacles.

"Ew! No!" Mane-iac gasped and instantly withdrew every one of her tentacles. She made sure to keep the "tainted" ones separate. "That's my _body_!"

She eyed one of her tentacles and blinked. It was dripping a strange, white liquid from its tip. She hadn't known that they could do _that_.

And she hadn't particularly wanted to find out. She shuddered. She'd never felt so...violated! Used! ...Turned-on?

Oh, no. She didn't want to deal with this right now. Cheeks flushing, she snarled down at the mare on the floor. "You—you _pervert_!"

Dash just moaned happily. One hoof lay on her bloated belly, which sloshed with the seed that the Mane-iac's tentacles had left in her.

"I—I need to get out of here," Mane-iac mumbled. A strand of hair whipped up to the shattered skylight, latched on, and began to pull her up.

"Mistress!" a henchpony cried. "We're not finished! We'll be caught!"

"Not my problem!" she called back. "I need a long bath _right now_." And she whipped herself up and out of sight.

Meanwhile, Dash just moaned again from her place in a puddle of her own juices. All around her fearful accountant ponies were beginning to poke up from behind their desks, staring at their "savior."

Dash whined softly, squishing her belly. She'd been enjoying that, dammit! After some effort, she managed to swing herself onto her hooves. With her gut slapping against the insides of her legs and her aching marehood crying out to be filled again, she set off toward the front door. Everypony stared after her swaying plot, but Dash didn't mind. In fact, she noticed, and enjoyed it.

In fact, it gave her an idea.

* * *

Rainbow Dash groaned happily. For the first time in what felt like forever, she felt _full_.

She pulled her legs in a bit, hoisting her rear another half-inch higher into the air and eliciting a few moans from the stallion's who'd docked themselves there. Dash clenched her asscheeks a few times, which squeezed both her rump and the slabs of meat spearing it. Her flank strained against the slutty black netting she'd trapped it in.

Her tail waved lazily behind her. Dash's eyes widened as somepony smacked her across her rump. Then she melted, eyes half-lidded, around the cock in her mouth. Its owner had his hooves around her neck and a hoof-full of her mane in his grasp. He'd forced nearly the entirety of his shaft down her throat, and she was absolutely loving it.

This— _this_ was what she was supposed to be doing. All the objections she'd had earlier, all of the second thoughts—they meant nothing in the face of this kind of pleasure. If she was going to be a superhero, then this was the kind of superhero she wanted to be: filled to the brim, and loving it.

"Faster than a speeding bullet," she mumbled. "Able to jerk off twelve stallions in the blink of an eye." Thanks to the member filling her jaw, her voice came out as more of a "glug glug glug" sort of gurgle, but the sentiment was happily re-interpreted by the stallion abusing her mouth. He took it as a signal to stop teasing, and roughly shoved the last two inches of his footlong cock into her mouth. Dash let out a helpless gurgle, then moaned, the warm vibrations of her throat milking the stallion's member as it drooled pre into her stomach.

A shiver went down her spine as one of the stallions stuffing her rear slapped her plump, taut flank. A rosy blush appeared on her cheeks, but she let it simmer, moaning around the tool stuffing her mouth rather than shouting back.

 _Yes_ , she told herself. Her heart beat faster as another slap left a cherry red hoof-mark on her other flank. _Oh, Celestia yes. Spank me. Use me. Fuck—_

Another grunt, this time around her left side. Even bent over a table, Dash had found that only five stallions could use her at a time. One to cram his cock down her throat, one each to double-stuff her ass and marehood, and one throbbing shaft in either of her front hooves. That still left seven or eight robbers left masturbating madly around her sides. Dash closed her eyes as thick ropes of spooge erupted from one hair-trigger stallion, creamy white globs splattering on her coat and slowly rolling down her side.

Sure, maybe the stallions were robbers. _Had_ been robbers, really. Hadn't she stopped them with her timely arrival? Dash squeezed her eyes shut, her inner walls clamping down on the stallions stuffing her rear. Both groaned in response, and Dash smirked to herself. It wasn't like they were assaulting anyone's store anymore, right? She'd saved the day.

And, she'd gotten them to assault _her_ instead.

"Fuck," she heard one stallion behind her grunt. "This bitch is tight."

"Maybe she wouldn't be," the other said through clenched teeth, "if your dick would stop rubbing against mine."

"Fuck," the first said. "Let's just fill this slut up."

Slut. Rainbow Dash—no, _Super-Slut_ —loved that word. Fuck heroics; _this_ was what she was meant to do. She loved feeling full like this; she squeezed her thighs together and nearly came right there when she heard the stallion fucking her pussy moan in response. She loved this kind of power: where pleasure, strength, and submission mixed into one.

The stallion fucking her face suddenly grunted. Rainbow moaned around his cock as he seized her mane in both hooves and bottomed out inside of her. "Fuck," he gasped, pulling her mane so hard that it felt like he was going to rip it out. "I think—I'm gonna fucking cum."

The realization that she was finally, after all this time, going to be this stallion's cumdump, was enough to bring Rainbow to her peak. She went over the edge, every muscle in her body tightening, and then releasing as one. Each of the stallions fucking her groaned as she squeezed them tight, her slick walls and throat teasing them, their pleasure mounting higher and higher until they came with her.

Rainbow Dash moaned and squirmed happily as the stallions unleashed load after load of their hot, steamy jizz inside of her. She could feel it splattering against her inner walls, filling up her womb, pumping right down her throat. She groaned as the stallion before her blasted his spooge directly into her stomach, filling her up from one side as the two behind her, their dicks flaring impossibly wide from orgasm, pumped her spasming cunny and rectum full of their hot baby batter.

Evidently, her final degradation into a simple cum receptacle was enough to set off the stallions around her that hadn't orgasmed yet. Thick ropes of seed splattered against her coat, her fur becoming moist and sticky with the semen of a half-dozen stallions. The two she'd been masturbating came even harder, fat globs of jizz splattering against her neck and forehead, rolling down her cheeks and muzzle. Throughout it all, Rainbow Dash just moaned and jerked, savoring every load of seed pumped into or onto her.

She'd wanted to be a superhero? Hah! This was what she'd always wanted—no, always needed: a life free from inhibition, a life full of pleasure. Her hips wriggled happily as she milked the stallions behind her for every drop of cum, squeezing them dry as they groaned, their hips jerking wildly. She wanted to be full of cum—and she got it, her belly drooping lower and lower as her every orifice was filled with the stallions' seed. Had she been wearing a full costume, it would have surely ripped across the width of her burgeoning gut; in her skimpier, sluttier costume, though, her belly merely drooped lower and lower as it was filled with seed; soon, it was knocking against her knees, her whole body shaking as it settled down from orgasm.

The second the stallions withdrew from her, another three instantly took over. Rainbow Dash grunted as the first roughly shoved his cock into her mouth. It was a big one, reaching past her tonsils and drooping down the back of her throat by the time he was two-thirds through. She gurgled happily around it, savoring the load she was about to receive.

The other two were quick to seize her tail and shove their own shafts inside. As their balls began to slap rhythmically against her flank, Dash hefted her tail a little higher. She felt...looser, somehow. Each thrust was easier than the last, but she savored them all the more.

She had a feeling, somehow, that before she was done, she was going to get a lot looser.

* * *

Back in Rainbow Dash's bedroom, Lightning Dust was struggling between two urges: laughing maniacally, and masturbating furiously.

She'd had no idea that changing the comic would be this easy...or that it would be this _hot_ easier. Torn between a red-hot blush and guffaws at Rainbow Dash's expense, Dust reached a hoof between her legs and pulled it away dripping with moisture.

As the blush spread across her face, she slapped the comic shut and shoved it rudely onto a shelf. Then, walking slightly awkwardly to hide her arousal, she made her way out of the dorm and into her own room. The door slammed shut behind her, and the room went dark.

She hadn't, unfortunately, paused to read the final warning on the front page. It read, in large, friendly letters:

WARNING: Do not close book when adventure is in progress. Doing so can cause entrapment in the story. Ensure that the book is left open at all—

There, a fold of paper had creased over the rest of the warning, where Dust had so rudely turned the page to the next. Back in her room, Dust muffled a moan as she came, her hoof stuck firmly between her legs.

* * *

Back in the book, Dash moaned long and hard, her body writhing as she was used again and again, a cumbucket for an unending line of stallions.

She wondered if it would ever end.

Part of her hoped that it wouldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

I'll Take Good Care of You

"You promise you won't leave me alone?" you ask, your voice choking.

"I promise, Anon," she says, holding you in her hooves. "I'm sorry your parents don't love you anymore. But I will keep you safe. I promise."

How could your parents abandon you so easily? Is something wrong with you?

You sniff, tears dripping down your face. Your gaze breaks away from Princess Cadance and scans to the ground. Shivers run down your spine in gentle tingles as you realize that you've been shaking. Your breath comes and goes in shallow waves. You blink, feeling as if the floor beneath you has been shattered, and now you're falling in some terrible dream that you'll never wake from.

You're an orphan now. Thrown away by his only family, who spoke behind your back in hushed tones and muted conversation. You are unwanted. You are unloved. You close your eyes and feel a small part of you drift away, taking with it the heat that kept your optimism and self-worth. The world is a cold place, and you're freezing to death. Your fur is numb to the touch.

But, even in this blizzard, two warm hooves hold tightly around you, cradling you, giving you life, whispering into your ear.

"I love you, Nonny. I've got you. You're mine now. Everything will be over soon."

You sniff, clutching tightly to the one pony who is always there, watching over you.

"I love you too, Cadance."

She holds you close and you wrap your hooves around her. Her embrace feels like a new home, her gentle walls pink and filled with the song of her voice. Here, you feel safe. You feel welcomed. You feel that you have worth. If Princess Cadance is here, you know everything will be okay in the end. You have her, and she has you. Every little kiss sends trickles of life back into you.

Feeling the feathery softness of her wings envelop you, the warmth returns to your soul, and your heart feels as if it's finally began beating again. In this, you have a new life. Reborn not as the son of your mom and dad, but as something new. You are Anonymous. You are Princess Cadance's special somepony, and you are totally, completely, and wholly hers.

A feeling wells in the pit of your stomach, something new. A feeling that is so fragile that if it shattered it would destroy your world, and with it, your very existence. However, the feeling pulses through you, so strong that you feel thoughts automatically translate to actions, as if programmed by some greater being than you. You feel a need to make her proud. To pay her back. A need to be of use. A need to have meaning in this life. You feel a sense of uselessness that courses through your entire being and burns you from the inside like a raging fire.

"I… I want to make you happy," you say, your voice broken. "But, I don't know what to do."

Cadance smiles, rubbing her cheek against yours, then moves to whisper in your ear.

"I'll let you take the lead then. Kiss me. Be my good boy."

You lips move up to hers, your mouth salty-sweet with the tears of your love. She shudders at your touch, but does not resist as your tongue moves to part her lips. Cadance pulls you closer with all of her being, holding you tightly. You love how tightly she squeezes you, because if she let go now, you worry that the glue that held you together might fail, and you may never be truly whole again.

Your tongue collides with hers and you feel your soul come alive, but this is different than any other time. This is not a kiss you've practiced or even imagined. There's a much more natural force guiding your actions, welling deep inside of you and attempting to burst forth to the world. Is this love? Is this what love truly is? This feeling of total and complete sacrifice of the self? You feel her tongue press against yours, and you feel her follow your lead, letting you take control of her. Letting you do exactly what you need to do to feel alive.

One of your hooves moves up to her mane as you move a strand behind her ear. Your hoof rests on the back of her neck as you press her into the kiss, keeping her here. Keeping her close. Just as she said she'll never let you go, you tell her, without a word, you will never leave her as long as you still draw breath.

You stop, pulling away to breathe, a bead of saliva connecting your open mouths. You taste her signature flavor still cling in your mouth, physically absorbing her into you. Cadance smiles, looking down with an expression of care and concern, as if worried for a wounded pet.

"L-like that?" you say, choking back your emotions.

"Just like that. You don't have to stop," she replies. "I love you, Anon."

"I love you too, Cadance."

You blink out your last two tears as you push yourself back to her. Your tongue pulls her back in, and you fall into step, continuing your kiss. Her hoof moves up and down your back, and you feel her meaning. She says that you should continue and do what feels right. There's nothing wrong with what you're feeling or doing. Just let go, and feel the burning passion of your love take control of your actions.

You breathe into her mouth and feel her moan through your lips. The tears from your cheek transfer to her cheeks and absorb into each other's fur. Sadness flows out of you, as if transferred from you to her, and disappears, broken by your love. You can feel her mouth shaping words, matching yours, saying a phrase that cradles you and makes you feel one with her: "I love you."

That fragile feeling inside of you builds and builds as you gingerly push on her with a hoof, taking position for you to give your love to her. Cadance smiles and, without a word, she eases herself backward as you kiss her, never releasing you from her embrace. She lies back in the grass, her ponytail off to the side, eyes closed, mouth locked onto yours. You break the kiss once more, bringing your head up to look at your love.

You open your eyes and gaze down at the goddess before you, her fur brilliant, her mane a picture perfect vision of beauty, her breath shallow and fast. Then, she opens her eyes, just enough so you can see those amethyst eyes sparkle.

"I love you, Cadance," you say.

"I love you too, my good little boy," she says soothingly.

You bend your head down to her and place your lips to her again, but slower, not pushing your tongue in. Your hooves move to either side of her head, just like another time in a place that used to be called home. But this is different. Whereas that time was on instruction and filled with nervousness, this feels normal. This is what you want to do. This is what gives you worth. This makes the world feel like a warmer, happier place to live in. A place worth living in.

You know you cannot- should not rush this. Everything needs to be perfect. You will make her proud. And by making her feel proud, you will feel whole. You will feel alive, warm, and loved.

You press harder, feeling her warm breath against your fur. She pulls you closer to her, her hooves digging into the fur on your back and your mane. Your eyes are closed, but you see each other in a way like never before. You've seen each other with all of the jewelry off and walls of privacy torn away, but now, together, you're truly naked.

You feel a pulsing between your legs, your dick that presses against her chest. She moans and you feel her mouth upturn, but she doesn't say a word. She knows what will come as well as you, however you can be patient. You can satisfy her. You are hers and you will show just how good you are for her. You will make her proud to call you 'her Anon.'

Breaking away once more, you gaze down at her beauty.

"I want you," you say to her.

"Take me," she says with a smile. "I'm yours and I'll keep you."

A blazing heat floods through your chest, a breath of life. This is it. This is what you want. This is what you need in order to feel whole again.

Your lips move down, kissing the inside of her chin one inch at a time towards her chest. Your hooves travel further, caressing her fur as if it were the first time. You explore her fur, taste it against your lips, breathe in her flowery aroma that makes you feel strong.

She hums in approval, slowly letting her wings curl back to her sides. One of her hooves moves to yours and holds it gently, not halting your advances, but rather proving that she won't let you go. Her other hoof moves to the back of your head, caressing you.

"Oh, Nonny. I love you," she moans.

"I love you too, my Princess," you answer, in-between the travel of your kisses.

"My Prince," she whispers to the wind as the leaves rustle through the trees once more.

The sun moves ever slowly towards the horizon and catches the edge of the treeline, casting a yellow filter of light against the scene of your passion. Your eyes move up just in time to see the sparkle of her amethyst eyes once more, and a flurry of warmth shoots through you once more. A flurry of feeling alive.

You move down, reach her underbelly, and she whimpers. Here, lightly peaking out against her fur were two perky nipples. Flesh that would be used to produce milk for her foals when she grows to be an adult. You bring a hoof to one of her tits and gently caress them. She gasps, letting go of her grasp on your arm and bringing a hoof to her lips.

"That was nice," she whispers, giving you the praise that you crave.

Your kisses continue to tip-toe down her underbelly, your left hoof rubbing and flicking her nipples. Her gentle moans and gasps travel through the air, muffled by the hoof she holds to her mouth. You apply pressure to her tit and she lightly gasps for breath.

"Ooh, Anon," she whimpers. "That's nice… Flick them… Twist them a little."

Releasing your grip, you continue to twist and flick at her nipple as your lips move ever closer, teasing. Wanting. You feel her hoof tighten around your mane and push you gently, guiding your path to the side that hasn't received any of your special treatment just yet. You crave to leap to the spot immediately, but you take your time, inching ever closer. You will make her be patient. You will make her proud of your own patience.

"Good boy," she says. "Mnph. Use your mouth."

Soon enough, amidst the gasps and whisperings of your name, your lips connect with her right nipple. You kiss, feeling the smooth feeling of her skin in your mouth. Now it's your turn to moan, pleased by her taste in your mouth, sending shockwaves of vibration through her skin. She gasps out, smiling and leaning her head back, relishing the sensation. Your tongue escapes its confines and slides its way across the tip of her breast.

Cadance draws a careful breath, her mouth opening widely and releases a tiny giggle.

"Oohh yes. That's so good," she says.

You murmur in satisfaction at her comment, encouraging her to use her words. Her powerful words that sent rushes of life through your brittle form. You suck against her breast, pulling it into your mouth, tasting her body for your own pleasure. She holds strong to her grasp on your mane, but not for you to pull away, but rather as if begging for more. You pull harder against her tit, flicking it in your mouth with your tongue. She shivers in delight as you swirl your tongue around the tender spot.

Letting go to breathe, your feel your breaths match, hearts race together, and thoughts both are a whirling mess of emotions, yet completely blank. You push your face closer to her nipple one more time and gently graze your teeth against the tip. She shivers, gasping for air and pulling at your mane. You wrap your teeth around her tit, but not too hard. She grabs your mane tightly as you affix your pinch on her other side.

She yelps, pain and pleasure mixing together as you slowly increase the pressure of your teeth on her nipple. Cadance gasps out, breathing faster.

"Ooh, Anon! Just like that. Not too much harder," she instructs.

You do as you are told.

You flick your tongue at the skin contained in your teeth and she gasps in pleasure, her hoof tightening around your mane. Then, you release her tit from your grasps and lets her breath go. She whimpers gently at the overwhelming wave of mixed sensations. Then, you set your lips on a journey once more, devoted to making her feel like the goddess you know she is.

Moving your lips down further, you find yourself in between her legs. She parts them for you willingly. And now, you don't have to sneak glances or try to clean a stain to see her. Her sex lies in front of you, waiting and wanting for your touch. Your lips move down, and you can feel the heat of her passion against your fur. Placing your lips against her flower, you taste the sweet, yet tangy rush of her juices against your tongue. You place your mouth against a protruding bump and Cadance moans openly for the first time, letting the world bear witness to your love.

You let your tongue escape your lips and rub along this bump as she grabs your mane.

"Ooohh, yes! Please, right on my clit," she pants.

You lick up and down against her heat, inciting more and more gasps from your love. Her body moves unconsciously, pressing herself against you as you taste the flowery overtones. You wrap your hooves around her legs, holding her still and steadying yourself against her. You feel yourself throb painfully, begging for release, but you hold yourself firm, content to be patient.

Moving your tongue down, you press against her opening, twirling yourself around her sex. Cadance closes her eyes and lets a tiny, satisfied moans leave her lips. Her hoof moves down to your mane and holds you tightly as the other holds your mane tightly. You move your tongue to her sex, then press against it gently, sneaking your way inside. She whimpers into the wind as you try to show her how much she means to you by giving her everything she could possibly crave.

Moving your tongue in and out of her, she gasps and whispers to you.

"Oh Anon. Yes, Anon. Oh my god. Just like that."

You feel yourself throb more and more as you continue to push her further into the throes of passion. But then, she tugs against your mane, bringing you away from your act. Did you do something wrong? Caution and concern shoot through you as you pull your head up to look at her. She looks down at you with pity, biting her lip.

"Bring your flank over me," she says. "Let me taste you."

"O-okay," you whimper.

With a smile and a shudder, you move your flank to have your dick hanging beside her mouth. Looking down, you still have full view and access to her quivering sex. Now, both of you can use your mouths at the same time. Taking a hoof, she reaches up to your quivering form and licks a dribble of clear fluid off the end of your shaft. You gasp and move your mouth closer to her clit. Starting with a kiss, she lets you into her mouth, letting warmth wash over your dick.

"Should I keep going?" you ask, unsure of yourself.

You take the 'Mhm' she hums into your dick as a sign of approval.

Burying your mouth into her flower, you continue to lick as you feel her mouth take more and more of your form. She sucks against your rod tightly as her lips slide up and down. You moan into her slit, mind and thoughts becoming overwhelmed with the pleasure that enraptures your senses. You need to focus, or you will mess this up. You can't upset her now. She's all you have left.

You wrap your hooves around her hind legs tighter this time, feeling all of your muscles tense. Your tongue moves faster around the tip of her flower as you suckle against it gently. Cadance moans into your dick, sending vibrations throughout it's whole form. You feel yourself getting closer, and you focus harder on your mission. You can't disappoint her. You can't be a failure.

You gasp and moan against her clit as she sucks even harder. You hips move with a mind of their own as you buck into her mouth. Her hips buck against your lips, pressing her heat directly into you. You feel your whole body tense tightly as you break away and gasp openly into the air.

"Oh my god," you wail into the open air. "I'm so close."

A new sensation overwhelms you. A new chill of guilt. You can't be close. Not yet. You've just started. You can't be done yet. You want to be patient. You want to make her feel like a goddess. She slips her mouth off your dick as her words hold you gently, calming your mind.

"It's okay. Cum for me," she says gently.

She wraps her mouth back around you and moves even faster up and down your shaft. You gasp into the open air, your hooves clenching against her hind legs tightly. You bury your mouth into her clit and suck hard. Cadance moans into your dick as the build up grows and grows until you feel like you might explode.

Then, you feel the pressure at your base release. Cadance whimpers in happy approval as your fluids shoot into her mouth and she sucks happily, trying to extract every last drop. You open your mouth, tongue hanging out as every muscle in your body relaxes and collapses against her form. You feel her tongue swirl around you and clean the last bits of your climax off of you.

But then, you blink, shaking away the hazy pleasures that try to grab ahold of you. You know you aren't done. Your satisfaction takes a backseat to hers. Pushing yourself back up on four hooves, you pull your erect form out of her mouth.

You failed.

"Mmm. Well that was nice. Thank you," she whispers.

And your failure washes away. Forgiven by her gentle words.

You turn yourself around, your gaze tracing the pink alicorn that would hold you for the rest of time, if you simply asked. You look into her eyes, still sparkling as the scene turns from yellow to orange under the setting sun. Bringing your mouth closer to hers, you whisper to her in a voice that feels so distant from yours.

"I want you to feel perfect."

Cadance smiles and slides her lips against yours, each tasting the mix of each other's fluids and passion on your lips.

"You already do," she says.

Your resolve hardens as you feel yourself shake once more. You place your lips against hers, tasting the sweet nectar of the love you make with her. Cadance wraps her hind legs around you and places a hoof behind your head, pressing you into the kiss. Your member pushes itself against her and you feel your body buck reflexively. You moan into the kiss, feeling tingles shoot through your spine to the tips of your hooves.

You move your hooves down once more to align yourself better with her sex. She reaches a hoof down to grab you, but you whisper to her.

"No, let me. I can do this."

She smiles and retracts a hoof, placing it on your back.

"Okay, Nonny," she says.

You place a hoof at the base of your dick and carefully move yourself up and down her entrance, wetting your member. Her warmth is intoxicating and sends a rush of adrenaline through your veins. Your mind goes blank for a moment, before you focus yourself at the task at hoof. While you wish to lose yourself to the pleasure, your focus is on her. You long for her to hold you in her hooves, gently caressing your back, whispering "Good boy."

Cadance sighs in content, biting her lip at the feeling of you teasing her. As you move your dick up to her clit, she bites her lip harder and moans under her breath.

"Anon… please," she says. "Put it in me."

You whimper as her words swim through your mind. Moving yourself down to her entrance, you push lightly. She welcomes you easily as you push into her sex. The two of you gasp in unison as you move yourself back up to her. Placing your lips on hers, you feel the two of you become one, holding each other tightly in love's tender embrace.

Your tongue pushes into her mouth and twists and turns with hers as you slowly push yourself in and out of her, savoring every second of the sensation. You let out tiny grunts and groans into her mouth to match her moans.

You break the kiss and look down into her face, keeping your rhythm slow, controlled, and steady.

"I love you, my Princess," you say to her.

"I love you too, Nonny."

"I'm yours," you say, the words feeling sweet and powerful coming from your lips.

Cadance smiles, unfurling her wings and wrapping them around you once again, shielding you like a blanket. The sky shifts to an orange red, the sunset painting the sky a perfect mixture of blues, reds, oranges, and yellows, shooting through the leaves of the forest as if the entire place is lit aflame from your passion.

"You're mine, Nonny," she says gently. "I'm never going to let you go."

You smile, your movements slow and diligent. She moves her body in unison with you, your heartbeats and natural rhythms locked and intertwined like her hoof in your mane.

"You promise?" you ask weakly, letting the frailty inside escape for only a moment.

Cadance places her lips against yours tenderly, not breaking stride or form. The two of you still move together like ocean waves on the shore. In that moment, she takes your frailty and holds it, wordlessly promising to keep it safe from any evil that could threaten it. Wordlessly, she promises to keep you in her hooves for the rest of her days. Then, she breaks the kiss and says the words you've been dying to hear.

"I promise," she says like a caring mother to her scared child. "I promise I'll never let you go, Nonny."

You push yourself in deeper, increasing the intensity of your thrust and she sighs in content. You carefully regulate yourself, sure not to let yourself become lost so easily in pleasure like you had before. A bead of sweat drips down your forehead and moves down your fur. You breath heavily, feeling her hooves pull against you in her own reflexive pleasure. You feel her hold onto you tightly, as if by pulling you close it would keep the two of you together, just like this, forever.

"Oh, Anon," Cadance gasps in between moans. "You're such a good boy."

The words energize your actions and reinforce your intentions. You're doing a good job. You're making her feel amazing. You're being useful. Words that you didn't know you long for sing so sweetly in your ear from somepony you never expected would say them to you. You're a good boy, and it makes you feel strong.

Your cock slides in and out of her at a more natural pace as Cadance bucks her hips into you. You place your lips back on hers, and her tongue pushes its way into your mouth, eager to pick up where you previously left off. She moans into your mouth, letting out tiny yelps as you push deeper and deeper inside of her. You push yourself into her to the hilt and she cries out in pleasure.

"Was that okay?" you ask reflexively.

"Don't stop," she begs, her body continuing to move against your rock hard member.

You pick up the pace, pushing yourself against her harder and harder. Cadance leans her head back, eyes closed, biting her lip as building pleasure floods through her body. You bury your face into her neck and breathe in her scent. You feel your teeth grit as you try to keep up the pace and stay focused. You can't lose your pace. But, it's hard to do, when you feel the building pressure in your body begging for you to thrust harder. It's hard to do when you feel you want to give her every last ounce of yourself.

Cadance's hooves dig into your back and pull at your fur, holding you down even harder. You feel your teeth clench tighter as you focus on even, deep strokes. You place your lips on her neck, gently kissing up and down from her shoulders to her chin.

"Oh, Nonny," she moans.

"Cadance," you mutter through your teeth.

"I love you."

"I love you too," you moan back.

You feel your mouth open and your teeth nibble at her fur, tasting her hot, sweaty form. The taste is savory in your mouth, and she yips in pleasure. You nibble up and down her neck, eliciting more cries out into the open air around them, proclaiming their love to the world of Equestria.

Cadance's breathing quickens as you feel yourself push harder and harder, slowly losing control of your concentration. The heat in your loins is building up, blurring your thoughts and replacing them with a desire for release. The thoughts of becoming fully one with your love. Then, Cadance stops moving with you.

"Hold on," she says.

You stop, looking into her eyes, the two you pant in unison, heartbeats fully synchronized.

"Good boy. Don't worry, I just want to change positions," she says giving you a peck on the lips. "You're making me proud."

You back off of her, your rod pulling out of her, forcing both of you to release a mild yelp of pleasure. She turns onto all fours and raises her rear into the air, pulling her tail to the side.

"I want you like this," she says, curling her wings back to her side and shaking her flank. "Mount me, Nonny. Fill me with your cum, please."

You move closer to her, then place yourself against her sex once more. Pushing in easily you plunge yourself to the hilt, filling the air with your whimpers. Moving your front hooves to hold onto her wings, you pull yourself back, then push yourself deep inside again. Cadance screams in pleasure like you've never heard before.

"Are you okay?" you ask.

"That was so hard," she says dazily. "Don't stop."

You gasp, feeling the hazey, primal lust overwhelm you once more as you push yourself deep inside Cadance. Together, the two of you grunt, groan, and buck into each other, becoming fully lost to the act. The princess's voice dispurses into the open air, her tongue hanging out, her words becoming more blurred and incoherent.

"Oh Anon! Oh my, Anon…" she screams. "Yes! Oh my god, yes! Please. It's so good. Your dick feels so good. Harder! Harder!"

You push yourself in more and more, sweat dripping off your body onto hers. You breathe hard and fast in an effort to keep up with the exertion your body is putting out. You grit your teeth and grunt in the effort of your labor. You grab her wings tightly, in an effort to have a stronger hold on her. You can feel yourself pushing into her even deeper than before. She gasps loudly, but does not complain. Her mouth opens, speechless.

"I love you, Cadance! Oh my God," you say, mirroring her. "Yes! You feel so good. Mmph. Oh god."

"Keep pulling my wings, Anon. It's so good," she whimpers, pain and pleasure mingling together.

You feel yourself slide in and out of her easily as she bucks against you. Then, her walls tighten hard around you. Putting more force in every thrust you keep up your pace, pulling her wings to thrust deeper and harder..

"Oh Anon! Anon I'm close! Please. Anon! Give it to me! Give me your cum! Fill me up!"

Hearing the siren song in your ears, you lose all sense of self-control and give her everything you have. Without restraint, you pound your body against hers, pulling against her wings, feeling the pressure in your body build up again, stronger and more intensely than the last. You know you want to give her your fluids, satisfy her wishes, and truly feel like the good boy that you are.

You groan loudly as you feel the muscles in your body tighten to their breaking point as you cry out to Cadance.

"I'm almost there!"

"Together! Let's cum together!" she begs.

You put every last ounce of energy you have into a handful of final thrusts. You have to make her proud. You have to be a good boy. Then you feel the pressure burst forth from your cock and into Cadance's body. You shove yourself all the way inside her as every muscle in your body explodes with one thrust of force. The two of you cry out in unison to the world, consummating your love. All of your muscles relax at once, and the energy you once pulled from disappears as you collapse onto Cadance's exhausted body, a sweaty, tired mess.

You lay atop her body, listening to her heart faintly beat through the fur on her back. Cadance shivers in pleasure, feeling wave after wave of pleasure rolling over her body, eyes closed, body spent. She breathes slowly, sweat dripping down her face into her mane. Her ribbon has been torn away in the chaos.

You feel yourself shrink and leave her, Cadance sighing happily as you exit. White seed dribbles out of her flower as you hang limply beside her. She moves onto her back once more, and holds her hooves out to you.

"Come here, Nonny."

You move your exhausted muscles over her, and collapse into her embrace, her hooves holding you tightly. Your press your ear to her chest and now can clearly hear the sound of her beating heart, soothing you gently to the beat of your love's lullaby.

"I love you, Cadance," you whisper.

"I love you too, Anon," she whispers back.

Your eyes close and you feel your breathing steady as a wash of calm overtakes you. In her hooves, you feel safe. You know, in your heart, that you've satisfied her, and you've been satisfied. The world feels like a kinder, gentler place to live in, and you feel that you've found your place within it. This is the life you want. This is the life you would be happy to live.

You feel yourself drifting away from the small clearing that the two of you are collapsed in. Exhaustion ushers you away to a place where you can rest soundly, a bed made of pink fur and with beating heart. As you slowly fall into a realm of sleep, you hear one thing that sticks to you, holds you, caresses you, and makes you feel at home.

"I'm proud of you," Cadance says. "My good little boy. My Anon."

* * *

You feel your consciousness stir, and you feel your breathing once more. A new assault of sensation surrounds you. You hear no heartbeat. You feel no warmth. You open your eyes carefully, fearfully. To your shock, you find yourself on a white, cold marble ground.

Sitting up quickly, you find no Cadance, no trees, no grass or any sort of environment. Only a large white room with a large orb hovering in the middle of it. Rising to your hooves in a panic, you scan urgently for any sort of door or window to gauge your surroundings.

"Hello?" you call out, fear beginning to grip your soul.

"Hello," an unfamiliar voice answers back.

The voice hardily eases your worries as a figure walks slowly out from the other side of the orb. An alicorn, clothed in white, with a rainbow-pastel mane, moves into your vision as you take careful steps backward. For a moment, you swear you've never seen this pony in your life, but then, comprehension grips you. You have seen this pony before. You know you have, at least from school or a painting or a stained glass window.

"Princess… Princess Celestia?" you ask to the mare.

"That's right," Celestia says gently. "And you must be Anon, if I'm not mistaken."

"Y-yeah. That's me," you reply, looking around the room. "Where am I?"

"That's a very good question. There's no reason to be alarmed. You're dreaming right now, Anon. This large orb that you see is one of the Ancient Magic Artifacts of Equestria. Ever since Nightmare Moon was banished for her actions, I've done my best to help rule over the land of dreams. While this came naturally to my sister, it's a much more difficult task for me. So I use this artifact to perform this duty."

"O-oh. I see," you say, still unsure. "But, why are you in my dream?"

Princess Celestia smiles and moves closer to you. You choose not to back away, deciding that the ruler of Equestria is somepony you can probably trust. Everypony loves and looks up to her, including Cadance. But the question still remains in your mind. Why is she here?

"Well, you see, Anon," she says gently. "I get the impression that you've had a very, very hard time recently. I was wondering if you'd like to just… talk for a little while. All we're going to do is chat, and when you wake up, everything will be right back the way it was. Does that sound fair?"

You nod, feeling somewhat eased by her care. Who would have thought that the ruler of Equestria was so nice? You wouldn't think that she would be interested in spending much time around little ponies. Was there something special about you? Is something going on? Or even worse….

Is this about your parents?

"Tell me, Anon," she asks. "What do you like to do for fun?"

"Uhm. I really like video games, I guess. I like movies. Recess at school is fun, but I don't have many friends there."

"Really?" Celestia asks. "You seem like such a nice little colt. Don't you have any friends?"

"Well yeah. Cadance is my friend. She's my best friend," you say to her.

Celestia hums, sitting down beside you. A part of you is unnerved, seeing the tall alicorn towering above you, her hair magically waving to an unseen breeze.

"Hungry?" she asks with a smile.

"Y-yeah," you say.

Her horn glows with golden-yellow energy, and a small plate of cookies appears in front of you. The chocolate morseled sweets tease you. Their fresh, oven-baked smell permeates the room and tingles your nostrils. You feel your mouth water. Maybe… one wouldn't hurt.

"Then by all means, have as many as you'd like."

Mom doesn't like when you eat too many sweets.

Then again, on the other hoof, you aren't really going back to Mom anytime soon. You couldn't, even if you wanted to. Plus, this is a dream. There must be some sort of exception to dream cookies, right? You pick up one of the treats and take a bite. The warm, gooey cookie melts in your mouth as you savor its flavor.

"These are really good," you say.

"I'm happy to hear that," she says with a laugh. "So, Princess Cadance is your best friend?"

"Mhm," you say, taking another bite of cookie. "She's really nice. We get to play a lot of games together, and she takes care of me really well."

"Really?" she asks kindly. "You two have spent a lot of time together then?"

"Yeah. She used to be my babysitter, before Mom and Dad started fighting again. But she would come over and take care of me."

"I see," Princess Celestia continues. "And, did your Mom and Dad know when she would come over?"

Suddenly the cookie feels bittersweet in your mouth. You gulp the bite down and look to the floor, refusing to look at the Princess.

"It's okay, Anon," she says sweetly. "You won't be in trouble. I'm just interested. We're just talking. You don't have to lie to me."

You look back up to Princess Celestia, fear clutching at your stomach. Would Cadance be mad if you answered truthfully? Celestia is her aunt and teacher, isn't she? Celestia should understand everything that's going on. The Princess should be supportive of Cadance's actions, right?

"No, they didn't. One night she came to the house when I was left alone. I was really sad that night and crying a lot. She came and helped cheer me up."

Celestia nods, her face stoic and calm. A part of you is unnerved that you can't tell if the news has made her feel concerned or relieved.

"What sort of things have you and Cadance done, Anon?" she asks.

"Well all sorts of things," you answer, happy to change the subject. "We've played games, watched movies. Took naps. She helped me take a bath once. And she made dinner a few times. She's a really good cook."

"That sounds yummy," Celestia says. "I'll have to remind her to make dinner some time. I'd like to try some of that for myself."

"Mhm. She even brought over this Daring Doo movie that didn't even come out yet! It was really cool."

"That sure sounds cool," the alicorn says. "Now, did you say, she helped you take a bath?"

You stop, silent once more.

"Well, uhm. Yeah," you answer, unsure of yourself.

"I see. I was just making sure," she says. "Babysitters have a hard job, I just want to make sure she was doing everything she needed to do."

"Oh, I see," you say relaxing. "So, you're just making sure she's a good babysitter?"

"That's a good way to think about it. I'm kind of curious, has Cadance ever done anything special for you?"

You pause, thinking to yourself over all of the things that Cadance had done for you the last few weeks. You take a deep breath and close your eyes. Celestia needs to make sure Cadance is a good babysitter. So, telling her the truth, about how she's helping you get away from your parents, would be helping her. Right?

"Uhm, well, She's been helping me deal with my parents lately. They've been fighting a lot. Cadance would come over and help me feel better. Then, she told me about how she ran away when her parents fought when she was little, and it helped her become an Alicorn."

"I see," Celestia says quietly.

"And, well, she promised that her and I could live together if I ever needed to get away. So, I did. She helped me run away to the castle and we slept in her room for the night. There was this stallion that tried to attack me along the way, but she beat him up really bad. It was pretty scary."

You pause, your eyes moving to the floor. A question forms in your mouth, but you feel too afraid to ask. After a moment of silence, you build the courage to say what you mean.

"Do alicorns do bad things to ponies sometimes?" you ask.

Celestia pauses, looking to the orb in the center of the room, then looks down to the floor.

"As a Princess, sometimes we must do things that we do not want to do, and others see it as bad. Sometimes we must do things we do not want to do, but others see it as good. It's hard to find something bad or good until it has already been done, and by then, it's too late. What's done has been done. But, as a Princess, we have the responsibility to be as good as possible," she says looking back to you. "So that everypony else can be happy."

You smile and look down to the ground, feeling a blush rise to your cheeks.

"Cadance certainly has made me happy. She…" you say, but you pause, unsure if you can divulge this to the Princess. Could you tell her this? If Celestia wants to be sure that Cadance is a good Princess, shouldn't you tell her how happy she's made you?

"She's my special somepony."

Celestia remains silent for a moment and looks away from you. The room is quiet, with the exception of a dull hum that the orb gives off in the room.

"Is… is that a bad thing, Princess?" you ask, guilt rising in your chest.

"It's hard to say, Anon. I sure hope it is not," she says. "May I ask you another question, Anon?" Celestia says.

"Sure," you say.

"Where did you and Cadance go after coming to the Castle?" she asks.

"I… I don't know. She just took this bag of books with us and we flew somewhere. We stopped for a second. And now I'm here."

Celestia smiles, nodding to you.

"Thank you for your honesty, Anon. I'm sure she would be very happy to know that you've been telling me the truth."

A part of you feels relieved, knowing Celestia can see your discomfort. She seems nice and gentle. In some ways, Celestia reminds you of your Mom when she was happy. The thought of that calms you down as you take another cookie.

"Anon, do you mind if I ask you one last question?" she says.

"Sure," you say, taking a bite.

Celestia pauses and turns to you, looking down. Examining your expression, you can see she almost looks sad. She opens her mouth once or twice, trying to say what she wants to say, but no words come out. Finally, the ruler of Equestria takes a deep breath and speaks up.

"Has Cadance touched you in a way that makes you feel uncomfortable?" she asks.

You stop chewing. You look down at the cookies, and up to Celestia. Suddenly, you have the feeling that you really shouldn't be here. This is wrong. Something about this is wrong. Cadance would be mad. She'll be very mad.

"I don't want to talk about that," you reply. "I think I want to wake up now."

Celestia sighs and rises to her hooves.

"Then, it's just as I feared," she says sadly. "Very Well. Sleep well, Anon. This will all be over soon."

The edges of your vision become blurry as you feel your muscles grow weak.

"Wait, what do you mean?" you ask the Princess. "Is everything okay?"

But she does not answer as you feel yourself gravitate to the floor, your eyes shutting tightly. Before you can say another word, you're already asleep.

* * *

You look down at the little colt that's collapsed against your body, spent, dreaming in a land of possibility and wonder. He's yours. All yours. In a sense, you've almost adopted him now. Maybe not by law, but by body, mind, and soul. This is truly your best work yet.

You pet his mane, relishing the feelings of victory. Soon, the process will be complete. He'll be your little colt. You'll be his selfless, immortal caretaker. His mother in all senses but by blood.

Then, no pony can separate him from you. Not even if they wanted.

But for now, you will let him sleep. He will need his energy. The spells and the fountain require a lot of energy to work properly. But it will be worth it.

It will all be over soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight's Gradual Descent Into Sluttiness by darf

* * *

Chapters

Beginnings and Conundrums

Progress and Regress

Number One Assistant

Pleasant Interuption

A New Courtship

Understanding (fin)

* * *

Beginnings and Conundrums

 _Dear diary,_

The page began, a giant line stricken through the lonely sentence at the top of the paper. A second one followed.

 _Dear journal,_

And another line.

 _Dear log,_

Crossed through, before finally

 _June 23rd,_

 _I, Twilight Sparkle, have decided to undertake the process of recording my thoughts within this journal._

That seemed much better. Twilight smiled to herself, levitating her pen to the vial of ink on her desk before placing it back onto the page.

 _I hope that in the coming months a catalogue of my daily introspections and the events in my life will help provide me with an easily digestible reference material to analyze my own existence. While I often spend time thinking about a large number of things, ranging from the mysteries of the universe to the mechanics of a particularly interesting branch of science, the one subject that I have neglected to study is myself. While informal, it is my belief that a continuous log of my thoughts and musings on life will help provided further understanding of life itself, as well as serving as a useful tool for me to ruminate on theories, postulations, or simply to get my thoughts out of my head and onto paper._

That was a promising opening. Twilight paused for a moment, analyzing her handiwork and double checking for spelling errors before signing the bottom of the page with a flourish.

"There," she said to herself, closing the book with a snap. The feeling of accomplishing a goal was always one that made her glow inside, and another item to check on her list of to-dos was a perfect way to end the day. Though, it did leave her with the rest of the evening.

 _I suppose I left myself a little too long to work on my journal… maybe I should have made the first entry a bit longer?_

Twilight bit her lip in ponderance, but ultimately decided against revisiting her log. One short entry to begin was more than enough – better that than starting out too ambitious and dooming the whole project to failure. As formal as her first day's writing had been, Twilight was mostly just grateful for finally taking the initiative to begin something that would help her clear her thoughts at the end of the day. It felt sometimes like there were too many ideas jumping around in her head, muddling up her entire thought process. The hope was that making some of those ideas material through the process of writing them down might help clear things up, and let her sleep easy at night instead of tossing and turning with no proper reason for doing so.

With a glow of her horn, Twilight lowered a likely looking volume from her nearby book-case. There was never a bad time for a good read, and she decided that the rest of the night spent curled up in bed with a good book was a more than productive way to spend the last few hours of daylight before going to sleep. Of course, she did have a habit of getting far too in to whatever she was reading and forgoing sleep in favour of finishing a story – luckily, she was also a lightning fast reader, so that wasn't often a problem.

The title she picked without particular attention jarred any thought of undue immersion just from a simple glance at the title. " _Windswept Stallions,"_ she read, her face curling into disgust. How had a terrible romance novel even made its way on to her bedroom book shelf? The cover of the book was a typically vapid picture for the genre, a white coated male pony standing with his mane waving in the wind. A mare was draped over his shoulder, looking longingly into his face, while he did his best to ignore her and stare stalwartly off into the distance. Twilight wrinkled her nose, and prepared to toss the book over her shoulder – reverence towards books came only when the books in question deserved respect. At the last second, however, she paused, and floated the book back down, looking over the cover art again.

 _I don't know what it is about mares and their fascination with the opposite sex. Regardless of the inherent physical attraction, I don't see anything remotely appealing about fawning over some silly stallion, no matter how toned or well-groomed he might be-_

Twilight was jolted out of her introspection by a noise from outside her window, a high pitched giggle evidently not far from her bedroom. Rolling her eyes, she lowered the romance novel onto her desk and made her way to the window. Finding another, more enjoyable book and spending a few hours wrapped in a well-told story was the plan, and she didn't want to have her thoughts interrupted by any amount of outside noise.

She looked out the window, scanning left and right to try and place the source of the laugh. Without much effort, she found the culprit, a yellow coated pegasus filly still giggling and running excitedly down the nearby street. A blue colt was nearby, dashing to catch up to her.

"Showers, wait up!" he yelled, panting. The pegasus, apparently named showers simply laughed again, but did finally stop and wait for her suitor to catch up. She was still laughing when he stopped in front of her, giving her a playful nudge in the side with his head.

"You should know I'd never be caught dead dating a slowpoke, Blues," she said, her voice twinkling with the remnants of her laughter. The colt, Blues, rolled his eyes before sidling up to her and giving her another shove with his whole body. She laughed again as she stumbled before falling into the grass, where Blues followed her. The two bodies became tangled as the pair rolled about in the greenery, the both of them laughing uproariously as their tumble died down. Gradually, the laughter gave way, and Twilight's eyes widened as the pair replaced the sounds of their mirth with a much quieter form of enjoyment. She watched them kiss for a moment, hungrily pressing their mouths together, before she shook her head and slammed the window shut.

"Ugh." Now she didn't feel like reading at all.

"No matter how hard I try, I don't think I'll ever understand this asinine fascination with 'romance'," she declared to no one in particular before falling forward into her bed. Her quilt bounced up with the force of her landing, as well as several pillows, and she wrestled with the blanket for a moment before wrapping herself in it properly. Her mood of accomplishment now shot for reasons beyond her control, Twilight buried her face in her pillows and shut her eyes, drifting to sleep in agitation and frustration.

Twilight's bad mood carried into the next morning, where Spike found her at the breakfast table with a bowl of cereal and a grumpy look on her face.

"Morning Twilight," he said, making his way down the stairs. "You look rough. Did you sleep okay?"

Twilight glared at him overtop the bowl, and Spike busied himself in preparing his own breakfast, not waiting for an answer. After making a safe distance from the table, he continued his questioning yelling overtop a cupboard door twice his size.

"I'm just asking because I thought you went to bed real early yesterday. Is there something on your mind?" Spike asked as he made his way to a chair with his own bowl of cereal in hand, as well as a glass of orange juice. He looked up at Twilight as he took the first bite of his cereal.

Twilight sighed, and shifted her eyes away from the table.

"I slept fine… sort of. I just got caught up in some thinking before I went to bed."

"Isn't that why you started that journal thing?" asked Spike, his mouth full of cereal.

"Yes, that's exactly why I started my journal, but it's for recording important thoughts. Things of interest, not like… ugh! Nevermind."

Spike chewed a mouthful of breakfast pensively for a moment. After swallowing, he took a swig of orange juice, finishing the glass with a pleased sounding 'ah'.

"Well, what is it you were thinking about that's got you in such a bad mood?"

Twilight glared daggers at him, but turned down her stare as soon as her thoughts formed properly. She didn't want to be mad at Spike – it wasn't his fault she'd fallen asleep frustrated over her complete lack of understanding on a subject that shouldn't require the least bit of contemplation.

"I just…" she paused, staring off into the distance as she attempted to form her sentence. A minute or so of silence passed, giving Spike time to gather his dishes, as well as Twilight's.

"Spike," she started suddenly as the dragon busied himself at the kitchen sink. "do you know anything about… romance?"

Spike did a double take in Twilight's direction, an action which almost resulted in him dropping the bowl he was washing. He managed to collect himself, and lowered the dish into the sink of rinsing water before turning around properly, scratching the back of his head with one soapy claw.

"Uh… not really. I mean, I dunno why you'd ask. I'm still kind of a spring chicken… or spring dragon, if you'll pardon the expression. But… I get the basics of it, yeah. Ponies like each other, they fall in love, they get married, have kids… sometimes they buy each other flowers or chocolates, and go on dates. Stuff like that. Doesn't seem too complicated. Why do you ask?"

Twilight blushed slightly, and then sighed.

"Because I don't get it. At all! I don't understand why somepony would want to spend so much of their time with someone, doting on them and obsessing on them and ignoring every other aspect of my life just because it's supposed to be 'romantic'. I mean, I love spending time with my friends, but I don't like any of them enough to spend even more than a day with them at a time – I need time to myself! Time to think."

Spike shrugged, turning off the tap and emptying the dishwater from the sick with a pop of the plug. "Then maybe it's not for you, Twilight. I don't know if it's something that can be explained. I think the idea is, that if you meet someone you like so much, you just feel happy whenever they're around. Somepony who makes your heart skip a beat just from seeing them…" Spike's sentence trailed off, and Twilight swore she could practically see hearts floating in his eyes.

"You mean like Rarity?" she jibed, smirking.

"What? No! I mean… maybe. Yes. Maybe," Spike coughed, shifting his eyes from side to side. "I mean, I like Rarity a lot… I can certainly understand wanting to spend a lot of time with her. Or buying her flowers."

Twilight restrained herself from reminding Spike that in addition to Rarity being several years his senior, she was also of a completely different species. She'd seen stranger things happen before, and there was no reason to rain on the little dragon's parade, even if it was what essentially amounted to a school-boy crush. That said, it did mean that even Spike understood the concept of romance and attraction better than she did. And she understood practically everything better than everypony.

"Ugh! I just don't get it!" Twilight slammed one of her hooves down on the table, sending the vase in the center jumping up before returning to an uneasy landing several inches to the left of its original location. Spike's eyes widened in concern as he walked towards Twilight's chair.

"Hey, come on Twi, it's not that a big deal. Not everypony is romantic… maybe you just need to find that special someone and it'll all make sense. Or maybe it doesn't need to make sense at all! There are plenty of ponies who live their whole lives without getting married, or having kids-"

Spike's sentence was cut off as Twilight shoved him back from the table, running upstairs to her room and leaving the confused and upset dragon left to watch her disappear from the kitchen. He stretched an arm out as an afterthought, as though pondering going after her, but ultimately seemed to decide that maybe the studious unicorn simply needed time to think. With a sigh, he tidied up the spilled vase water with a swipe of his paw before making his way to the living room to find something to do.

 _I'm not going to let this stump me,_ thought Twilight, closing the door to her study perhaps louder than was necessary. _I'm going to figure out this romance thing, and I'm going to make myself understand it no matter what._

The sun rose the next morning to find Twilight in practically the same spot she had been as it had left the sky, huddled in her desk chair surrounded by towers of books and charts. Her hair was frazzled and unwashed, and the bags under her eyes gave a clear indication she hadn't slept at all.

But, she was smiling.

An entire night of study and research had not yielded very promising results. She had found volumes on the history of romantic pursuits, including poetry, art, dramatae, as well as notable courtships throughout history. There was several month's worth of material documenting every facet of the development of the notion of romance throughout Equestrian history – but nothing at all that seemed to answer the 'why' of the equation, rather than the 'what'.

It was that separation that seemed to render the entirety of Twilight's library useless. It was as though nopony had ever asked themselves, or anyone else, "What is the big deal about the opposite sex?" Or, the same sex, Twilight noted mentally, going over her notes for the last time. The thought hadn't occurred to her at her initial investigation, but it turned out that Equestrian ponies had a very storied history of homosexual relationships – so much so that now a days, the practice was practically commonplace, even edging out same sex couplings in terms of volume of practice. The idea didn't change Twilight's process one bit though – either way, she was still at a loss as to why the majority of society had, for thousands of years, devoted so much time and energy to the pursuit of romance.

Eventually, the lack of material had forced her to change tracks, and that was where the promising results had been. Jumping from the idea of romance into the study of thought and directed cognition was what had lead her to her ultimate conclusion. Now, with the results in hoof, she was prepared to belief she might finally have the key to understanding a facet of existence she was convinced might be locked away forever.

Thought study had been occurring for just as long as the documentation of historical romances, but there were staunch differences in nature of interest. For eons, ponies had wondered why their brains processed information the way they did: why one pony might be better at math, and another at languages, or why some ponies were motivated while others were lethargic and lazy. Despite the centuries of fascination, there was surprisingly little to conclude on the subject. Brain mechanics were innate, and mapping them was in most cases an exercise in futility. There was, however, one particular recent study that had proved to be Twilight's treasure trove in a morass of useless information.

A decade ago, a pony by the name of Cogwork had set out to find a way to change the inherent nature of a pony's thinking mechanism. Cogwork was a unicorn obsessed with the workings of everything around him, and the minds of ponies were no different. After many failed attempts amidst several scandals, Twilight had found proper documentation for what appeared to be the only successful instance of rewiring a pony's thoughts.

"Synapse and cognition reconfigurement experiment documentation day twenty five," Twilight read to herself, eyes tracing the words on the journal paper lying atop her desk. "Subject's behavioural changes still appearing consistent after third day's minor regression. Previous habits of procrastination and listlessness seem completely replaced by a stolid work ethic and determination. When prompted, subject cleaned the entirety of the study estate, and seemed eager for further direction after the completion of said task. With caution of being overly optimistic, mental transformation incantation seems to be a complete success."

That was what she had been looking for.

Further digging through some documents she had acquired in haste from the Canterlot archives (at the behest of a magical missive deliver by a weary Spike whom she had roused in the middle of the night) had revealed the spell in question, and Twilight's eyes had sparkled when she read over the instructions. So, changing the way she thought was that easy. Of course, that being said, there was a minor hiccup in the execution.

The spell Cogwork had created was inordinately complex in its construction – and in addition, it's process of mental rewiring was very specifically for one type of behavioural change. Twilight no more needed to be studious and determined than she needed a fifth leg. So, that meant her own inventiveness needed to come into play.

After hours of intense concentration and calculation, the finished product was there, printed in front of her in the perfect cursive of her horn's scribe. If it worked properly, it should properly open the part of Twilight's mind responsible for processing the type of interaction that seemed second nature to every other pony. If it didn't work…

She didn't want to think about that. Failure wasn't an option. Besides which, Twilight was confident in her spell work. She had no reason to believe her alteration would be anything less than flawless.

So. All that said, and the only part left was the execution.

Twilight swallowed loudly as she read over the spell instructions for the hundredth time. The sun was almost fully crested over the horizon, ushering in the warmth and light of a new day.

"Here goes nothing," Twilight muttered to herself. She closed her eyes in concentration, and her horn began to glow almost immediately, violet light beaming to every corner of the room with the force of her spellcasting. The spell was difficult, but she'd performed many more complex in the past. After a minute of sweating and a grunt or two, the beam at the tip of her horn exploded into a ball of lilac brightness. It sparkled in the air for a moment before collecting, and zoomed right back into Twilight's horn.

The sensation wasn't what she had expected. Her eyes blinked involuntarily, and an electric tingle coursed through her head, somewhere between a high voltage shock and a collision. It felt like waking up from the edge of a dream repeatedly in the span of a second, and Twilight was surprised to find the finished spell accompanied by an all consuming wave of drowsiness. Of course, it probably didn't help that she'd spent the entire night awake. Without fanfare, her legs collapsed at her brain's direction, and the rest of her followed suit. She was asleep before she hit the floor, snoring soundly as a rooster crowed in the distance at the rising sun.

Twilight was awoken sometime later by a prodding in her side. She cracked an eyelid open to find a small green and purple figure, poking her hesitantly with an outstretched claw.

"Twilight?" Spike asked, his eyes wide with concern.

"Ughhhh," was all Twilight could muster. She shut her eyes tight, trying to will her synapses to life.

"Are you okay Twilight? I haven't seen you since yesterday morning, and an hour before I woke up I heard this sound like a firework going off inside your room. I would have come up right away, but I didn't want to bother you, especially after you seemed so upset yesterday."

After a minute to process Spike's question, Twilight opened her eyes properly, getting a full view of the now vibrantly shining sun through her window behind Spike.

"I'm fine, Spike, I think.

Twilight raised herself to her feet, shaking her head in an attempt to clear the mental cobwebs that had gathered between her lack of sleep and the spell still doing a number on her thoughts. Everything seemed fine, as far as she could tell… but had the spell worked?

Spike had turned his head to the desk overflowing with papers and notes as Twilight tried to wake herself up properly.

"What were you doing all night, Twi? Did you have a report to finish or something?"

Twilight shook her head again. She still felt like her head was full of cotton balls.

"No, Spike. It was just some private research, but I think I'm done now. Have you made breakfast yet?"

"It's four in the afternoon, Twilight," Spike said, raising his eyebrows at the unicorn. Twilight smiled and blushed in response.

"Well… in that case how about dinner?"

After eating, Twilight had returned to her room and made her way through the detritus of research materials to her bed, where she'd sat for several minutes, thinking. After some contemplation, a sudden remembrance struck her, and with a flash of her horn, the cover of her journal came flying out of the pile of spell notes, along with a quill and inkwell.

 _June 25th,_ she began, pausing for a moment with the tip of the feather in her mouth before continuing.

 _In an interest to aid my understanding of the processes of thought and cognition involved in 'romance', I've designed and executed a spell of my own construction, or rather, a modification of an already developed spell constructed by the most recent specialist in the field of Equestrian behavioural orchestration. With this process, I hope to change the part of my mind that until now was a barrier to the understanding of one of the most fundamental behaviours in modern society._

Twilight stopped again, wracking her brain to see if she could notice any immediate results from the spell. She'd cast it some while ago, but as of yet, her thought still seemed entirely her own, with no difference that she could detect.

 _While no changes are immediately apparent, I am hopeful that future results will be promising. I will of course record any progress in the interest of proper documentation and understanding._

That was as much as needed to be said right now, or at least as much could be said without further results to record. That meant the only thing left to do was to wait for results. So, with that in mind, Twilight did exactly that. Waited.

And waited.

And waited.

After several hours spent doing nothing more than pondering, Twilight could feel her frustration growing. She had unearthed her copy of " _Windswept Stallions'_ from its hiding place in the corner of her bedroom. She'd felt like vomiting after just half a chapter, and so the torrid tale of intermarital affairs had found itself back on the floor again. Twilight groaned in frustration, and slammed one of her hooves into her pillow.

"Argh! I don't understand… did I cast the spell wrong? I did so many calculations, I don't understand why it isn't working…"

A familiar sound broke Twilight's concentration, a high-pitched giggle wafting in through her open window. Like clockwork, the evening had rolled in, and with it apparently the adventurous affectionate nature of the couple from several nights previous. Why did she keep forgetting to close her window in the first place? Twilight groaned as she rose from her bed. She scanned the ground below, hoping for a sight of the couple the way they had been when she'd first saw them. After a minute spent puzzling out the shapes in the grass in the fading light of the setting sun, Twilight drew a hoof to her mouth and gasped. The giggles had stopped again, but this time the pair was engaged in something far more intimate than the kissing she'd caught them in before. She slammed the window loudly, this time more in surprise than disgust.

And still, her reaction felt the same. Less revulsion, perhaps, but there was no part of her brain that better understood why two perfectly sane ponies would gallivant about the town, stopping to rut in the first place their bodies told them was suitable. Maybe she really had cast the spell wrong.

Well, she wasn't about to let a false start stop her.

The spell came easier the second time. The energy in her horn still wasn't second nature, but the casting as a whole took almost half the time of the first. It was only several minutes before the muffled sound of exploding fireworks bounced off the walls of Twilight's room, followed by the orb of energy funneling into her horn, accompanied by the asleep-awake-asleep-awake jolt in her mind. The electric energy came with the same sense of complete and total exhaustion, and Twilight had just enough time to stumble to her bed before the wave of tiredness overtook her, sending her to sleep again, though this time at a far more reasonable hour.

* * *

Progress and Regress

Twilight almost felt despondent at breakfast the next morning. Spike noticed, though he avoided saying anything, now worried that the wrong thing might provoke Twilight into another night of sleepless research on something he couldn't hope to understand. Instead, the two ate their breakfast in relative silence. Their quiet meal was interrupted half-way by a ring at the door, which Spike raised himself from his chair to answer.

"No, it's fine Spike, I'll get it," said Twilight, pushing her still almost full bowl of cereal towards the center of the table. Spike eyed her with concern, but said nothing.

Twilight opened the door to find a bright white earth pony with a brown mane grinning at her. He was holding a small pile of several letters in his mouth, which he lowered to the ground in front of Twilight's feet.

"Sorry to bother you so early. Twilight Sparkle, isn't it?" His voice was bright and cheerful, and as he spoke Twilight noticed his cutie mark, a trio of four-leafed clovers arranged on his flank. She blinked, not sure if she was confused, or if the sun had gotten in her eyes. Why had her eyes gone right to his flank? He had asked a question, though…

"Oh, yes. Sorry. Twilight Sparkle, yes, that's me," Twilight answered awkwardly. She felt herself blush as the white pony smiled back at her, still grinning as brightly as the sun behind him. Why was she blushing? Who was this pony on her doorstep anyway, and why couldn't she remember him? Something in her head wanted to remember him though. Maybe she had seen him before. His coat was so brilliantly white, and his hair was just the right shade of brown to compliment it, swept in a handsome wave across his brow…

"Morning Twilight! Like I said, I'm sorry for coming by so early. I just noticed I had quite the stack of your mail that'd been misdelivered to my mailbox." He gestured with a nod of his head to the house next to Twilight's library. "I'm just next door, so it's an understandable mistake. Either way, I thought I'd come by and drop it off."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Twilight blurted. Her face felt hot. A moment of silence hung in the air awkwardly as she shifted her eyes nervously, realizing suddenly that the letters on the ground were hers. With a glow of her horn she lifted them inside, floating the stack of envelopes over to the kitchen table. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name-"

"It's Lucky," said the colt, still smiling. "I'm not sure I've ever properly introduced myself. Not very neighbourly of me! So, consider this my proper hello. I just moved into Ponyville a while ago, but that's not much of an excuse for me not stopping by."

"Oh, no no no, it's no problem at all! I can't believe I didn't welcome you to the neighbourhood, Lucky. Really, it's me who should be sorry. Twilight traced one of her hooves on the ground like an awkward filly on the playground who'd just been caught staying out late for recess. Lucky's expression mellowed momentarily, but he broke back into a grin with a laugh, which Twilight caught herself joining in with.

"No worries, Twilight. Either way, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'll let you get back to your breakfast then, and your mail." Lucky turned his way to make his way back home. He'd just taken several steps when Twilight felt her mouth moving of its own accord, shouting the word before her brain could process the why or how.

"Wait!"

Lucky stopped in his tracks, turning around with a grin.

"Yes?"

Twilight's tongue felt like taffy in her mouth. She couldn't remember ever having such trouble forming a sentence before. Still, her face felt like it was on fire. The words in her head were jumbled. What had she meant to say? Something she wanted to ask the colt in front of her, with his handsome white coat and clover cutie mark…

"Oh! I was just… I mean, I was wondering. Are you, um… doing anything tonight?"

In the kitchen, a spoon clattered loudly as Spike dropped it on the floor. Out of sight of the doorway, the dragon's mouth fell wide open, and he caught himself staring at Twilight as though she were a stranger in her own house.

"Uh… nothing in particular. Any reason for asking?" Lucky raised an eyebrow at Twilight's question. He had thought the town librarian was a reclusive bookworm, certainly never expecting her to proposition him. But the unicorn had been blushing the moment he opened the door to say hello. Maybe his natural charm was stronger than he thought.

"I was just, um, thinking… hoping – er, wondering that is, if maybe you'd like to… uh, do something tonight. Maybe dinner, or something like that?" Her face, warm. Why was she asking? Why couldn't she stop staring at his mane, or his cutie mark-

"Well gosh, I'd love to. Any time you'd like me to pick you, Ms. Sparkle?"

Twilight blushed even harder, lowering her eyes to the ground. "Please, um, just Twilight… but, um. Maybe around seven?"

"It's a date! I'll see you at seven, Twilight," Lucky said with a wink before continuing his walk back home, now with a noticeable extra spring in his step.

Twilight stood at the doorway for a moment, letting the blood drain from her face before making her way back inside. After shutting the door, she stood silently for a moment, her eyes clothes, taking several deep breaths after another.

"Twilight," Spike began, his voice incredulous "what the heck was that?!"

Twilight felt her hind legs give out, and her hindquarters fell to the floor. She raised her hooves to her face, pressing on her cheeks as she drew a long intake of air.

"I don't know! I don't' know what came over me."

Spike was still staring at her, his mouth agape. The spoon he'd dropped lay forgotten on the floor.

"I just… I don't know. As soon as I opened the door I saw him standing there, and he looked so… _handsome._ I can't ever remember myself thinking that about somepony. I couldn't just let him walk away without… asking him out." The realization of what had just happened was beginning to sink in to Twilight's head, and the implications sent her mind spinning. She had just asked somepony out. A male pony, someone she'd never met before. She'd opened the door and seen him there, and immediately her eyes had drunk in the sight of him, like a pony in the desert thirsty for water. What was going on in her head? That meant… the spell must have worked. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest with excitement.

She had done it.

The feeling of elation flowing through her body was enough to bring Twilight to her feet, and she giggled loudly, clopping her hooves together like an excited foal.

"Hahaha! Spike, I think I did it! I think I figured out this whole romance thing."

Spike simply stared on, bewildered.

A knock on Twilight's door hours later drew her attention from the paper in front of her. The journal page had only the words _June 26th_ at the top. "Come in," she said, and the door to her bedroom creaked open.

"It's just me," said Spike, closing the door behind him. As he walked carefully through the still haphazardly arranged books and sheets of paper, he caught sight of Twilight at her desk, and stopped in his tracks.

"Wow," he said.

"How do I look?" asked Twilight. Her cheeks flushed a little as she turned her head, feeling suddenly embarrassed. She had spent the last hour in preparation for her date, and it showed. Instead of the simple attire she might wear to one of Pinkie's parties or perhaps on a particularly festive trip into town, Twilight had pulled all the stops in regards to her outfit. It looked like something Spike never could have imagined in her closet, a tapestry of deep purple and bright violet interwoven with sparkling silver. The dress was tapered in all the right places, drawing attention to the small but still noticeable curves of Twilight's frame. It reminded Spike of Twilight's gala dress, though much more provocative, and certainly less formal. Twilight blushed even harder as she felt Spike's eyes drinking in the sight of her, and she lowered her eyes back down to the page of her journal as the dragon finished his analysis.

"Wow," he said again, before swallowing and clearing his throat.

"I mean, uh… You look fantastic, Twilight. Really amazing."

"Thanks Spike," she said, her voice quieter than normal. A moment of silence passed before Spike cleared his throat again.

"I, uh, just thought I'd let you know it's five to seven, so your… date should be here soon." Spike stumbled on the word, but managed to finish his sentence with a minimal amount of awkwardness. "Oh, and also, there was supposed to be something you wanted me to record for your weather analysis report at the end of the month?"

Twilight blinked in confusion, racking her brain to remember the particulars of Spike's reminder. There was something she had wanted him to take down. Weather, he'd said. She struggled to pull the memory out of her thoughts, which were clouded in her head like a hot steam. For some reason, the only thing she could think about was her impending date. Lucky would be at her door again in five minutes, waiting to take her out for dinner. She'd be spending the evening with him, and his brilliant green eyes and dashing mane.

Weather.

"Er, right. Yeah, I think I remember. I wanted you to take down, uh… a measurement, I think."

Spike blanched, but squinted as he tried to recall Twilight's direction from earlier in the week. "It was that thing that measures wind pressure, I think. What's it called again? I know you've got it set up around the back of the house."

"Oh, right. The uh…" Twilight struggled for the word, leafing through the pages of her mental dictionary. Why couldn't she remember what it was called? To measure wind pressure. The… something… something… "Wind pressure… meter?" she eventually settled on. Spike's eyes lit up as though a lightbulb had gone off in his head.

"Oh, the barometer, right! Now I remember. Sorry, I'll write down the measurements before I go to sleep tonight." Spike turned to exist the bedroom, but paused before leaving with his claw on the handle of the half-open door.

"Uh, Twilight? I hope you have fun on your date."

Twilight giggled. "Thanks, Spike. I'll try not to be back too late."

Spike smiled, and closed the door gently.

Wind pressure meter? Why couldn't she remember the word barometer? Even now it felt like a slippery eel between her hooves, trying to escape from the grasp of her mind as soon as she had pinned it down. No matter how hard she had thought, the word had eluded her. For some reason, her mind kept drifting to other things. Her date in just a couple minutes. She'd be seeing Lucky again. She felt her heart flutter in her chest as she remembered the way her knees had shaken the first time she'd seen his face that morning…

Oh, Celestia.

"Am I forgetting things?" Twilight's mood shifted instantly from anticipation to worry. Normally naming weather instruments would have been a trivial task of simple memorization, but for some reason in that moment she'd been unable to bring the information to mind no matter how hard she tried. And it seemed all day her thoughts had been interrupted, by visions of a bright white coat and brown mane.

 _Maybe_ , Twilight thought, _I underestimated how strong that spell was._

Without hesitation, Twilight dipped her pen in the nearby inkwell and pressed it to the page of her journal.

 _After 48 hours from the initial spell casting, I am beginning to see some results. A recasting of the spell a day previous seems to have accelerated the speed with which my mind is met... meta…_ Twilight grit her teeth, struggling to draw the word out of her brain.

 _Metabolizing the changes,_ she finally wrote, giving a sigh of relief as the syllables were traced onto the paper.

 _However, a recent development in sudden vocabulary failure has me worried that the changes of the spell, while so far effective, may be interfering with my normal thought processes. I am hopeful that the difficulties in thought are merely temporary strain during adjustment. So far, results for the change of thought process are promising – at an earlier encouragement on an entirely subconscious behest, I asked a neighbour to dinner, and he is arriving shortly to bring me to dinner. I am hopeful that the even will be educational and help me to further understand the manner in which I am adapting to the changes the spell is making on my thinking._

Twilight paused for a moment, upon which she heard Spike's voice carry up the stairs in a yell.

"Twilight, your date's here!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" she yelled back, taking one last minute to jot down her final paragraph.

 _In an attempt to monitor the extent the changes to my thinking process, I will endeavour to record the highest extent of my vocabulary each night, so as to have a clear indication as to how the spell might be affecting other parts of my mental abilities._

 _Anathema: To the opposite interest or directive of a thing or objective._

And with that, Twilight shut her journal and dashed down the stairs to meet her waiting suitor.

The restaurant Lucky had chosen was one Twilight had never been to, and the ambience was far fancier than anything she was used to. The table the two had been lead to by the mait'rede was lit by a single candle in the table's center, with said candle accompanied by two lovely red roses on either side. Twilight had blushed as Lucky pulled her chair out for her, and the two sat in silence for a moment as the clatter of the restaurant carried on behind them. Lucky was the one who had broken the silence, clearing his throat before speaking.

"You look quite lovely, Twilight. That's a fantastic dress."

"Oh! Thank you. You too. I mean, you look lovely too!" Twilight stammered. The onset of blush was immediate, and Lucky chuckled at her awkwardness. The approach of the waiter saved Twilight from further attempts on her part at conversation, and she was delighted for a moment to collect her thoughts as Lucky placed his order.

"Just the herb salad for me, thanks," said Lucky, handing the menu back to the waiter. "Got to watch my girlish figure after all," he said with a wink in Twilight's direction, who blushed again.

"Very good sir. And for the lady?"

Twilight looked at the menu in front of her as though it was her first time reading. She wasn't sure if it was the nervousness of her first date, or the fact that everytime she looked in Lucky's direction, she felt her head swimming with stills of his brilliant coat and bright green cutie mark, but she felt very out of it. Almost woozy.

"I'll, um… I'll have the… daisy. Daisy sandwich I mean," she mumbled, settling on something plain, but familiar. Half the items on the menu had been in a language she couldn't even understand. If the waiter was judging her he said nothing, simply taking the menu back as it was handed to him.

"Excellent miss. I shall return with your orders as soon as they are prepared."

The waiters exit left the two ponies at the table again. Lucky was still grinning as widely as ever, but Twilight's eyes were locked firmly on the black tablecloth in front of her. Her head was hurting. She felt like she might pass out, vomit, or both at once.

"Are you feeling alright, Twilight? You look kind of out of it," Lucky asked. His voice was matted with obvious concern, and he reached a hoof out to Twilight's, which she pulled back involuntarily. It joined her other hoof on her forehead, where she rubbed it back and forth on her temples.

"No, I'm… I'm fine, I mean. I'm just not feeling so great all of a sudden."

"Are you sick? We can take a rain check if you're not feeling well," said Lucky.

"No, that's okay, I-" Twilight's words faltered abruptly as the pain in her head jumped from a five to an eleven. It felt like her head might explode. The pain made her bite her lip, on the verge of screaming, when she felt it subside, just as rapidly as it had come. The sensation of the headache washing away was accompanied by another different, though vaguely familiar feeling, like an electric worm snaking through her brain. Twilight felt her mouth go dry. Cotton balls. Was she awake, or asleep? She blinked her eyes, catching only strobe-like flashes of the black tablecloth. Wake up. She was trying to wake up? This was… this was the way she'd felt, after the spell. Not as tired though. Her head felt muddy. Her thoughts were… slow.

"Twilight? Are you sure? Let me take you home if you're not feeling well."

Twilight opened her eyes. She blinked one more time before raising her head. The tingle in her brain was leaving now, but her thought still felt cloudy, and muddled. She was on a date, she reminded herself. With… with Lucky.

Bright white coat, and brown mane.

Twilight's eyes widened of their own accord. In the candlelight, Lucky's mane flicked with a hint of shadow. It was the perfect contrast to his coat, the perfect pearlescent white of his coat. It looked so soft. Twilight wanted to touch it, to feel its softness. She wanted to touch his mane too, to run her hooves through it, to press her face to it and inhale deeply, taking in the scent of the amazing handsome stallion in front of her.

"No, no no, I'm fine, really. I really am just so excited to be here, on this date. With you."

Lucky raised an eyebrow, but gave a light smile, happy that Twilight's moment of distress seemed to have passed. Twilight was staring at him now, gazing into his bright green eyes, drinking in the sight of his body like an expensive wine.

"I did tell you how handsome you look tonight, didn't I?"

Lucky laughed and grinned wider. "Yes, I believe you did, though thank you again. You look great too, Twilight."

Twilight's eyes were half closed, and she leaned forward across the table, next to the candle as she spoke in a low voice.

"Oh, thank you… but I mean, I really must say. You look _incredibly_ sexy right now."

Lucky coughed, and grinned nervously.

Somewhere in the back of Twilight's head, an errant thought jumped at her. She had just called a pony 'sexy'. She couldn't ever remember having used that word before.

Twilight nudged the candle Carefully out of the way as she leaned even further across the table, her face only inches away from Lucky's as she spoke almost practically at a whisper. "You look so sexy, I can think of something I'm _much_ hungrier for than dinner." As she spoke, Twilight lowered one of her hooves to the table, and slid it towards Lucky, placing it seductively on one of his legs. In Twilight's head, something was screaming at her. One of half of her brain yelling at the other. What had she just said? The impulses making her mouth move were ones she didn't understand. She just knew that her brain was telling her they were _right_ , and Celestia, she really did think the colt in front of her was sexy. She could feel herself blushing, not just in her face. She was hot all over. Her dress was too stifling. She wanted to rip it off and rub her hot body all over the sexy stallion sitting across the table, to take in the scent of his perfect mane and toned white body, and then plant her mouth on his-

"Woah, Twilight! Let's, uh, slow things down a little. We just met this morning. Let's just wait for our meals, and then see where the night goes, okay?"

"But I don't want to wait," said Twilight, raising her hoof from Lucky's leg and planting it firmly aside his neck, an action she mimicked with her other foreleg. "I want you. Right . Now."

Before she could think about what she was doing, Twilight leaned forward and pressed her mouth into Lucky's, kissing him forcefully with her hooves on his shoulders. Lucky was too disarmed to respond, and Twilight took the full extent of the opportunity to slather her lips over his, letting out a tiny moan as the heat of the passionate embrace surged through her body. Was this what she had been missing? She couldn't imagine going through life with any section of her mind locking this away. Nothing she'd ever felt had even come close to rivalling the electric energy coursing through her skin. Hot, he felt so hot. She needed more. She kissed Lucky harder, hungrily sandwiching her mouth against his, pulling him closer in an attempt elevate the pleasure she was already feeling. The sensation was incredible. Time had stopped in Twilight's mind. She wanted this moment forever, to keep herself locked in this kiss until her body died from the pleasure.

"Ahem."

The noise from the side of the table brought reality back for a moment. Still, it was Lucky who had to break the kiss, pulling Twilight's mouth off him with his forelegs. Twilight let out an almost depraved gasp as their mouths separated, and her eyes opened to see the waiter staring at her.

"Excuse me, sir and madam, but this is an establishment with certain standards. Perhaps you would better entertain the remainder of your evening elsewhere?"

Oh Celestia. What had she been doing? The thoughts at the back of Twilight's mind that had been buried in the ecstasy of the kiss came flooding forward as the reminder of where she was collided with her distracted fantasies. What was she doing? She was on a date with a colt she had met this morning, and she had thrown herself onto him, slobbering all over his face without the slightest provocation.

Before Lucky could open his mouth to attempt to mollify the situation, Twilight's voice burst out, far louder than anyone else in the restaurant.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry!"

Without further warning, Twilight shoved her chair out from the table and galloped out of the restaurant, leaving a bewildered Lucky sitting wide-eyed at the table by himself.

The sky was dark when Twilight returned home. The door slammed behind her as she made her way into the library, running up the stairs to her bedroom at top speed. Spike caught only a glimpse of her dress flashing past as she disappeared up the steps, followed by the slamming of her bedroom door. As she'd run past, Spike thought he'd heard the sound of tears.

"Twilight?" he called out as he walked up the stairs nervously. He was certain now, he could hear sobbing coming from behind the bedroom door. He knocked on the door without hesitation, calling out again. "Twilight? Are you okay? Did something go wrong on your date?"

Twilight face was a tear-stained mess as she pulled her dress off and threw it to the far corner of her room. She swallowed and tasted salt.

"I'm fine, Spike. It just ended a little earlier than expected," she said, her voice quavering slightly. She'd stopped crying in earnest on the way home, now simply struggling to fully ground her emotions now that she was back in the comfort of her room. Still, in her head, she was trying to come to grasps with what she had done in the restaurant earlier.

"Are you sure? You don't want to talk about it-"

"I'm fine. Please, Spike, can you just leave me alone for the rest of the night?"

Spike's face was heartbroken, but he sighed and made his way downstairs with a downtrodden expression. Twilight, hearing him leave, breathed a sigh of relief, and leaned back against the wall of her bedroom, tilting her head back and closing her eyes.

She had kissed a colt. Her first kiss, with somepony she had met just that morning. And, what's more, it had been the best thing she'd ever felt. Before the waiter had interrupted, she'd been lost in the utmost ecstasy she'd ever experienced. Something about the heat of another pony's mouth on hers, and the way the kiss made her feel Lucky's whole body as an extension of her own. She could feel the firmness of his frame and every inch of his tantalizingly perfect coat and mane as she'd kissed him. Even thinking back on it, the memory gave her goosebumps.

But that wasn't like her, at all. Several days ago, she hadn't even remotely understood the concept of spending an evening with a colt, let alone throwing herself at him like a mare in heat. That was another thing. The kiss had made her feel hot. Burning, almost. Opening her eyes, Twilight raised a hoof to her forehead. Her skin felt like it was on fire, which matched the rest of her body as she ran her hoof experimentally along her neck and other foreleg.

 _Am I sick?_

She remembered the flash she'd felt at dinner, before her body had moved of its own accord, saying things she'd never imagined saying in her wildest imaginings.

 _I need to cool off._

Drawing herself up from the floor, Twilight made her way to her bedroom window and threw it open. The blast of cool night air streaming inside washed over her, and she sighed, running her hooves back through her hair. She'd remember to keep the window closed, in the hopes that she wouldn't be bombarded another stream of giggles late at night, but only seconds after opening she heard the familiar sound again, the tell-tale laughter of the still school-aged couple going through their night-time prance right outside her house. Still finding herself overcome with morbid curiousity, Twilight peeked her head out the window, scanning the ground below for where the couple might wind up this night.

She saw they were wasting less and less time each evening before getting down to business. Only a second of laughter had proceeded the pair tumbling into the grass, pressing their mouths together and running their hooves over one another's bodies. It was shameless the way they caressed each other in public like that.

Twilight thought she heard the sound of a soft moan escaping from the girl's lips, drifting up through the air to her bedroom window.

Suddenly, she felt hot again.

The sound entered her ear and sent an electric shock through her brain. Instantly, she felt her legs grow weaker, and she braced herself on the window-frame to keep herself upright.

Those two ponies outside her window were touching each other, rubbing their bodies together. Last night she'd caught them going further than that, and now they were leading up to it again. If she kept watching, they'd be rutting any minute.

"Oh," Twilight caught herself moaning without warning. Her hoof flew to her to her mouth to muffle the sound, but it had already escaped. Anxious, she held her breath, but a moment's observation assured her that the couple on the ground had far more important things to concern themselves with than the sound of somepony watching them. They were lost in their own world. The pegasus girl's attention seemed to be particularly devoted elsewhere as she laid the male down on his back, then slowly licked her tongue down his body towards-

Oh.

Twilight felt her knees shake again. Of its own accord, her other foreleg moved, this time downward, between her legs. She let it rest on the inside of her leg for a moment. Hot, so hot. Twilight kept her eyes locked on the couple, the pegasus now paying very detailed attention to colt's lower region. Even in the dark, Twilight could see what she was doing. Her tongue was still tracing languidly over his skin, now circling the base of what Twilight could see clearly was the colt's engorged member. Instantly, it occurred to her that it must be quite large if she could make it out from so many feet away. Involuntarily, she let out another moan, this time muffled by the hoof in her mouth, which she bit down on, hard. Hot. Her other hoof slid lower, between her legs.

 _Oh._

She'd never felt something like this before. Down there, her skin was so hot… and wet. Dripping wet, like a faucet. Had she…? No, this was something different. So much better than anything she'd ever felt. Her hoof moved with its own intuition, pressing into her dripping folds. The shock of pleasure made her gasp again, mouth still wrapped around her other hoof. She closed her eyes for a moment, pressing down with her hoof. Her hips moved to meet the motion involuntarily, and she repeated the motion several times, thrusting wildly into her own touch. So good. She opened her eyes again, scanning for a moment to recollect her vision, needing to find the couple again.

There they were. The girl was upright now, but the colt was still laying on his back. Their bodies were close together, and the girl was bobbing up and down in the night, her head lolling back, mane tossing back and forth as she rode.

 _They're fucking,_ Twilight thought. She'd never used that word before, wasn't sure where it had come from. But it felt right. Dirty, almost. It made her skin tingle a little. _Fucking,_ she thought again, and pressed her hoof down onto the top of her slit. Something there felt even better. Her hindquarters moved forward again, and she moaned long and hard into her hoof's makeshift gag. _Fucking right in front of me. I'm watching them fuck._ Twilight closed her eyes again, losing herself in the pleasure her hoof was bringing. As she did so, an image flashed through her mind, of Lucky, his white coat lying beneath her as she lowered herself down onto his-

 _Oh, Celestia._

Twilight had never wanted anything more in her life than in that moment. The thought made her mind burn, a white hot desire scorching away across her impulses. Her hips jutted forward, hard, and she rubbed her clit furiously, letting out a long continuous moan into her hoof. The pleasure flowing through her body was overwhelming. Her legs were shaking as she supported herself leaning on the window sill. It felt like she was going to explode, she'd never imagined anything could be this good. She need to scream, to burst into a wave of violent ecstasy. Her eyes opened again, and she saw the couple instantly, the pegasus burying herself in the blue colt's mane, still bouncing her backside up and down, riding his cock without abandon. The sight was enough to throw Twilight over the edge, and she screamed, her hoof thrashing wildly between her legs as she came. Her skin was fire, and the juices pouring out of her body seemed to double, gushing onto her hoof as she bucked forward over and over, riding the cascade of ecstasy until it finally faded, upon which she collapsed backwards, falling clumsily into a pile of books and papers.

"So… good…" she muttered to herself, eyes rolling back in her head as she closed them.

But a thought nagged at the back of her mind as she lay there, revelling in the aftermath of her first orgasm. This wasn't her. She'd never behaved this way before, learned any of those words, or ever thought about kissing a colt, let alone fucking him. So why now, when she thought of lowering her quivering marehood onto Lucky's cock, or any stallion's cock, did the imagining make her feel so good?

The spell must be stronger than she thought.

Her body aching, Twilight pulled herself upwards, standing with some difficulty. She grasped her journal with a glow of her magic, flipping open the pages to her last entry. She thought for a moment, before levitating her pen, dipping it in the inkwell several times.

"This isn't good… it's too much. I wanted to help myself understand something, not let it take over my head completely..."

Taking several deep breaths, Twilight put her pen to paper.

 _June 26th,_

 _After my date went differently then planned, I'm prepared to believe I may have made some miscalculations in regards to the spell's construction. I intend to spend the next twenty-four hours examining my formulas and seeing what can be asc… asc…_ Twilight scratched the word out in frustration. l _earned about how it is affecting my personality. The spell seems to have changed the way my mind works more than anticipated. I find many of my thoughts are consumed by… romance, or something closely related. It is a fascination which I am not sure is healthy, though it is so far an improvement from lack of understanding. Hopefully further research will help discover a way to bring about a healthy balance between the two mindsets. For the sake of posterity, the date itself was fine. The colt in question was incredibly handsome, and I believe that even without altering my thoughts I would have been interested in him. Kissing him felt fantastic, and I wouldn't hesitate to do it again. If he were standing right here in front of me, I'd happily take his tongue into my mouth and rub my hooves along his body, then press my skin onto his, letting him feel how hot he was making me. Then I'd-_

Twilight caught herself writing with her eyes practically closed. Her hoof had drifted downward of its own accord, stopping just shy of the still flowing wetness between her legs. Biting her lip nervously, she scratched out the beginnings of the last sentence, and finished the page with a final addendum.

 _Needless to say, I find myself rapidly understanding the attraction of romance as a pursuit or interest. I just hope it is not at too great a cost for now._

She chewed the feather of her pen for a minute before jotting down the final piece of the entry.

 _Infatuation: a strong attraction to or fondness for._

Closing the journal, she returned it to its place on her desk before turning to face the pile of research materials littering her bedroom. Research, she decided, could wait until the next morning. Right now, she was exhausted.

Tossing herself into bed with a sigh, Twilight flicked out the light to her bedroom and wrapped herself in her blanket, trying to clear her mind and drift to sleep. The instant she closed her eyes, however, she found her mind's eye plastered with the sight outside her window from just minutes ago. That colt's giant cock, and the way the pegasus had licked it so seductively before riding, throwing her head back in pleasure…

Twilight's hoof snaked down her body and pressed against her damp slit, rubbing up and down several times before making its way to her sensitive clit.

One more before bed couldn't be a terrible idea.

* * *

Number One Assistant

The next morning found Twilight still in bed, and it wasn't until the early afternoon that she awoke. As her eyes opened and the sunlight ushered her into consciousness, Twilight noticed the stickiness of her bed-sheets. She'd gotten to bed later than she'd intended, upon remembrance.

Today, there was work to be done. Tossing her blankets to the side with a flash of violet from her horn, Twilight raised herself from the bed and carefully lowered her hooves into the detritus of research materials.

Something had gone wrong with the spell, whether in its initial construction or the repeat casting. It's possible the original design was intended to deliver continuous impulse direction through a longer duration – Twilight wasn't sure, not being the constructer of the original incantation. Either way, it was effective, but stronger than she wanted. A healthy appetite or interest in romance while not being completely sex-obsessed was the perfect compromise, and Twilight hoped dearly that she could find some way to engineer the result properly. So, there was studying to be done.

Deciding to forgo breakfast, Twilight made her way to the stack of study journals and notes she'd made several nights previous. She leafed through them absent-mindedly for several minutes, letting her eyes wander over the pages in the hopes that an immediate solution might jump out at her. She didn't expect any such thing, but it would be nice to save herself the day's work. Several pages into a likely looking dissertation, Twilight caught herself reading over the sentence three times in a row. Something was keeping her from focusing. She sighed and shifted her hind legs, then gasped as she immediately realized the source of her distraction. She was still soaking wet.

 _But, I… three times before I went to bed…_ For someone with no interest in sex, Twilight had set her first personal record for masturbation before she finally fell asleep, sweaty but content. So why was she still…

Her hoof moving on its own again drew a sharp gasp as she began to fondle her clit again, not wasting any time. No matter how many times she touched it, each one felt as amazing as the last. She shut her eyes, grinding her hoof down hard as her hips gyrated. "Oh, fuck," she whispered to herself. The profanity felt good. She never would have imagined swearing with any regularity two days ago, but now the word felt natural. She thought it to herself again. _Fuck._ It was a word with implications.

 _Fuck. Fuck. I'd love to get some colt to fuck me,_ Twilight thought, surprising herself with her own vulgarity. But the thoughts made her body feel hotter, and the touch of her hoof so much better, so she continued. "If there was somepony here right now, a great big stallion, I'd lay him down and take his… c-cock into my mouth," Twilight's hips jutted forward as the word escaped her lips, and she gasped before continuing. "and I'd like it up and down, and let him… let him f-f-fuck my f-face…" Twilight's legs were moving wildly now, her hoof a lilac blur at the top of her pussy, which was leaking a steady stream of her juice onto the papers underneath her. It felt even better when she said it. Dirtier, more real. And she meant every word of it, oh Celestia did she mean it, she'd been thinking about it all night, slobbering all over Lucky's penis, anyone's penis, getting it all wet and hard before she lowered herself onto it, letting it slide inside her dripping wetness-

Twilight's orgasm surprised her, and she let out a high-pitched moan as her body shivered, spraying a violent splash of girlcum onto the papers and bedroom floor. She panted heavily for several breaths while leaning on her desk, trying to collect herself. Her body was tingling, as though somepony had pricked every inch of her skin with tiny electric needles. Why did it feel so good, why couldn't she stop thinking about what she wanted to do with somepony, anypony with a hard cock to pound inside her-

"No! Twilight, focus, come on. You need to do this, or…" her sentence trailed off as the possibility of some unforeseen consequence drifted through her thoughts. She needed to do this, or… she'd spend the rest of her life obsessing over the thought of some stallion's cock? That wasn't what she wanted, no matter how good the thought made her feel. With a staunch effort of determination, Twilight cemented her eyes on the page in front of her, levitating her pen from its well and beginning another entry of scribbled notes. She stood like that the next ten minutes, reading and writing frantically, before, on its trip back from the inkwell, her pen floated somewhere other than the page of notes in front of her. The words on the page in front of her disappeared as her eyes closed and the feather floated below her body, hovering back and forth just between her legs.

"Oh…" she moaned, planting her forehead on the desk and rocking her hips back and forwards.

She was sure she could do this, finish whatever research she needed to – it just might require longer than she had anticipated.

Spike had committed the majority of his afternoon running errands, and he was surprised to find the hands on the clock at eight and fifteen as he closed the door to the library behind him. As he lowered his package of groceries and other assorted items collected during the day onto the kitchen table, he called out up the stairs.

"Twilight, are you home?" He hadn't seen the unicorn all day, and given the events of yesterday, he was more than a little worried about her. The groceries could wait a moment to be put away while he checked up on his closest friend.

As Spike made his way up the stairs, he yelled towards the bedroom again. "Twilight, are you in there? I haven't seen you all day. I just wanted to check to make sure you're okay-" Spike's coughed before finishing his sentence. He was half-way up the stairs when the smell hit him, almost strong enough to make his eyes water. It was a scent he couldn't place, a mix of sweat, and… something else. Where had he smelled that before? Whatever it was, it was very, very strong. Curious, he sniffed for a moment. The smell still didn't reveal itself, and his mind reeled to describe it. Strong, salty, like unwashed clothes, but a little more… Like somepony had just run a marathon and forgotten to shower for days afterwards, but with something else, like…

Spike noticed something pulling him out of his train of thought, something he hadn't expected to bother him out of nowhere. Even though no one else was around, he began to blush, and instinctively lowered his claws to his waist, trying to shield his awakening erection from sight. Though, as he turned his head in the narrow staircase, he realized there wasn't anypony around to witness his spontaneous arousal. He couldn't think of anything that would have provoked that kind of reaction, other than that smell…

Taking a couple deep breaths to calm himself down, Spike smiled as his stiffness lowered, returning to its normally recoiled posture. Properly composed, he continued his journey up the stairs, finally reaching the door to Twilight's bedroom. Figuring she must surely be awake at this time of the day, Spike knocked once before opening the door. "Twilight, I hope you're awake, there's no reason you should be sleeping in this late-"

Spike chocked on the last of his sentence as the smell he had caught a whiff of on the stairs hit him like a truck, a thousand times stronger. The sight in front of him made the unplaceable element immediately evident.

Twilight was sprawled out on the side of her bed, her forelegs in front of her with her hindquarters hanging over the edge of her mattress. Her face was buried in a pile of haphazardly scattered bedsheets, and her horn was glowing brightly, though Spike couldn't see the focus of its magic. What he did see, however, was Twilight's hindquarters splayed out in front of him, her legs parted obscenely. Her legs were slick with fluid, and the ground below her was practically a small puddle, covered in what looked to be the results of several orgasms in the same spot, resulting in repeated gushes of moisture from subsequent climaxes. Twilight's hindquarters were gyrating back and forth, and Spike heard her moaning into the fabric of her sheets, apparently clenched between her teeth as she groaned and rocked her hips. She hadn't even heard him come in.

Spike's cock immediately sprang to attention, but he ignored it for the moment.

"Twilight? What on earth are you doing?"

This finally seemed to catch Twilight's attention. She turned her head wearily, spitting out the mouthful of fabric as she did so. Her body stopped moving as well, and her horn's glow vanished as she slowly opened her eyes to find the startled dragon staring at her from the entrance to her bedroom.

"Spike?" she mumbled hazily. "What are you… I was…"

Spike stood open mouthed as Twilight groggily assembled the pieces of her sentence. Her thoughts felt so blurry. What had she been doing? All she could remember was the thought of bending over for some imaginary stallion to mount her, and how good it had felt to touch herself, using her magic instead of her hooves as she had envisioned that thick cock pistoning in and out of her aching pussy…

Spike. Spike was there, her assistant Spike, and he had just seen her masturbating. Twilight's pleasure subsided as the embarrassment emerged, flushing her face even brighter red than it had been a moment ago.

"Oh, no, Spike! Oh, I'm so sorry, I was just…" What could she tell him? That she had spent the entire day flitting back and forth between fruitless research and pleasuring herself? Even on her own body, Twilight could smell how powerful the aroma was. It permeated her entire room, the mingling scent of sweat and her day's worth of soaking self-pleasure. Her mane was a mess, frazzled in most places and slick with natural oils in sweat and others. Her whole body felt like she'd been rolled through a giant pool of sticky liquid, and the floor was soaked in random places where she had stopped abruptly, needing to cum before doing anything else. Her bed was a catastrophe, pillows and blankets drenched with her juice, and torn up from their properly made places in the fury of her fantasies. And now, Spike was staring at her dripping slit, still soaked from her half-finished session that he had walked in on.

The mix of embarrassment and still lingering arousal left Twilight searching for words. She didn't know what to say. Her brain felt fuzzy again, starting to hurt, like before at the restaurant. She shut her eyes as the pain increased, and her legs gave out spontaneously, sending her falling to the floor.

"Unnhh…" Twilight let out a groan, grasping her hooves to her forehead in an attempt to alleviate the sudden onset headache. The fireworks were starting again, electric fireworks, her head felt like it was going to explode.

Spike rushed to her downed figure immediately, his erection still at full size as he ran forward, paying it no attention. "Twilight!" he yelled, kneeling down and placing his claws on Twilight's head as she clenched her jaw, slowly moving her head back and forth. "You're burning!" he exclaimed, drawing his hand back. Twilight simply groaned in response. Her head, it hurt too much, she had to make it stop.

Suddenly, like a damn breaking, the pain was gone, replaced again by the sensation of awakening, a hundred times in an instant. Twilight gasped as the absence of agony replaced itself with the strange feeling of half-aware lucidity. Anything would feel good after the pain of the headache's sudden impact.

"Twilight, answer me. Are you okay?" Spike pressed his claws to either side of Twilight's face, lifting her head up off the ground. Twilight opened her eyes partially, vision blurring in front of her. She saw Spike's green eyes staring back with a face of utter concern. "Do you need me to go get somepony, or a doctor?"

Did she need him to get somepony… was she alright? Twilight's gaze floated downward slightly. She saw the piles of books behind Spike, toppled into various wet spots on the carpet… and lower down, what was that?

A tingle shot up Twilight's spine, and she clenched her hind legs instinctively.

There was Spike's hard cock, pointing straight at her only inches away from her face. Instinctively, she licked her lips.

She'd been thinking about that all day, spreading her legs and taking some stallion's cock inside, getting pounded until she couldn't stand up, cumming again and again until she passed out. It was always a stallion in her fantasies, a faceless colt ravaging her and sending her body into throes of pleasure beyond belief. But why had she restrained herself when there was a perfectly able-bodied suitor just downstairs?

Spike could sense the change in Twilight's demeanour, at least a shift away from her distress. As long as she was okay, he was happy.

"No, Spike, I'm fine... actually, I'm really happy to see you."

"Are you sure?" Spike asked, missing the sultry edge to Twilight's voice as she lifted her head on her own. Her eyes floated hungrily over the young dragon's body, lingering especially long on his still painfully obvious erection. Spike was still too concerned for Twilight's well-being for it to occur to him that his cock was sticking straight towards Twilight's face. Though he was still just a baby dragon, his member was an impressive length for his frame – not as long as a proper stallion's, but more than anything Twilight had felt before. She wanted it, badly.

"Yes, I'm very sure, Spike. I'm fine. And, I'm about to be even better…"

Twilight lunged forward without warning, planting her mouth firmly on Spike's proudly standing erection. Spike gasped, his body suddenly overcome with a pleasurable sensation unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Despite the overwhelming feeling of Twilight's mouth wrapped around his dick, he pulled his hips back instinctively, to surprised to let Twilight's action go without response. "Twilight, what-" he started, but found his sentence cut off as Twilight shoved him forwards, landing on his back on the carpet and assortment of papers and books with a small 'oof'.

"Hush, Spike. I know you must be hurting, with such a big, wonderful cock like that not getting any attention. Let me make it feel all better."

Before the dragon could respond, Twilight opened her mouth and took the whole of Spike's length inside it, slurping obscenely as she wrapped her tongue around his shaft. Spike could only groan in response, rolling his head back in pleasure.

Twilight didn't know where any of those words had come from. She was sucking a cock, Spike's cock. The young dragon she'd raised from birth as her assistant and closest friend, and she had thrown him to the ground and gobbled down his erection like it was a morsel to a dying pony. Something in the back of her head nagged at her, trying to force some kind of remorse, or at the very least an awareness of what she was doing, and how it might be wrong – but the forefront of her consciousness ignored every word. She was in heaven. The first cock she'd ever sucked, and it felt _so_ good. She could feel her juices pouring down her legs again, soaking the carpet below her. _So good,_ she thought to herself, bobbing her head up and down just the way she'd seen the pegasus outside her window do the night before. The feeling of the stiff rod in her mouth was incredible. It was hard, but yielding, and soft on her tongue when she pressed it into the base of Spike's shaft, nuzzling her nose into his scales as she pushed her head forward, deep-throating him repeatedly. Spike continued groaning, the high-pitch of his still young voice bouncing off the walls of Twilight's bedroom. He breathed deeply as Twilight continued to suck, and the scent of her overpowering musk hit him again, making his cock twitch in Twilight's throat.

The sensation of his first blowjob was too much. Spike started to thrust his hips upward, clenching his claws into the carpet beside him.

"Twilight, if you don't stop, I'm gonna-"

Twilight moaned onto Spike's dick, prompting him to interrupt his own sentence with a uncontrolled groan. True to his word, Twilight bobbed her head for a few more seconds before feeling the young dragon's organ twitch, followed by a spray of cum right into the back of her throat. She practically came from the sensation, and didn't stop moving her head for a second as she swallowed every drop of Spike's sperm, moaning continuously onto his throbbing erection as she guzzled it down. Spike's orgasm lasted longer than any he'd had before, which had mostly consisted of the odd errant self-pleasuring session on a night when thoughts of Rarity kept him awake. This was a hundred times better, a million.

Finally, the spurts of cum in Twilight's mouth subsided, and she withdrew her mouth from Spike's dick with a pop. A tiny dribble of white liquid trickled out over her lower lip, and she licked it up hungrily, giggling to herself.

Spike propped himself up on his shoulders. His face was a mixture of concern and utter surprise. Before he could speak, Twilight took the initiative, shoving him back to the ground with one of her hooves. His cock was still hard and bright red, standing up straight as Twilight pressed herself onto it, grinding her chest and stomach up its hard length. Spike groaned again, his eyes closing as the sensation of Twilight's body made him twitch again.

"Spike, I want you, so badly. I've been needing someone, anyone to fuck me, all day, and now you're here, and it's so perfect." Twilight whispered the words into Spike's ear as she pressed herself into him continually, nipping at his ears and neck with each thrust of her frame. Spike could feel the wetness on her lower stomach and the top of her slit as she reached the apex of each movement, and he groaned as the tip of his cock touched Twilight's moist lips for just an instant each time.

"Twilight, what's gotten into you? This isn't… we shouldn't…"

"Smell me Spike. Smell how wet I am, for you." Twilight pressed her body into Spike's face, and he inhaled deeply, taking in a huge wave of her scent. The unwashed musk of a day's fervent masturbation floated into his nostrils, and his cock twitched again, now poking against the entrance to Twilight's hole as she raised herself even higher to give him a full compliment of her smell. "Don't you want to fuck me, Spike?" she continued, her eyes closed, head rolling around in ecstasy. Even the anticipation of Spike's cock inside her was driving her wild, she felt like she might die from the thought alone. "Taste me, I want you to taste me, and then let me fuck you. I'll do all the work, you don't have to move a muscle, just let me get that delicious cock inside me."

Twilight sounded delirious. She grabbed Spike's face between her hooves, and he opened his mouth as directed, his long forked tongue hanging out as Twilight continued to rub her sweat body all over the helpless dragon's face. The taste of sweat and feminine musk drifted over his tastebuds. His cock was now practically swimming in Twilight's juices as she slid her lips up and down it over and over. The dragon opened his mouth again, perhaps to utter one last feeble protest, but Twilight cut him off with the presence of her own mouth, grinding her lips against his. Her tongue quickly followed suit, and Spike caught himself meeting the motions involuntarily, snaking his long tendril like appendage around Twilight's warm hot mouth. Twilight was panting, breaking the kiss every few seconds for air, all the while grinding herself up and down Spike's body, teasing the head of his cock just outside the entrance to her waiting pussy, over and over again, almost in. So good, it felt so good, Twilight's eyes were rolling in the back of her head, the anticipation was too much, she needed it, needed Spike's cock inside her.

Spike gasped as the wetness finally enveloped his shaft, plunging his head deep inside Twilight's vagina and bottoming out immediately. Twilight screamed as her hips met Spike's, and she started to grind herself against the dragon beneath her, aching for as much of as cock inside her as she could get.

"Oh, fuck!" She cried out loud enough to shake the walls of her bedroom, sending a stack of papers tumbling off the desk nearby. "Oh, Spike, yes, so good, it feels so good, I need you so much, need you to fuck me, need your cock…" Twilight was babbling frantically now, slamming her hips up and down taking the whole of Spike's cock inside her as she did so. The dragon's scales were soaked from Twilight's moisture, and his claws were digging holes in the carpet as Twilight road him, her frazzled sweat mane swaying back and forth as her head turned with each slam of her body downward. Even though he had cum just moments ago, Spike could feel an ache in his testicles brewing again. The feeling of Twilight's hot and wet insides wrapped around his dick was too much to bear. Coupled with Twilight's insane passion and almost detached screaming, Spike didn't feel like he'd last much longer.

If Twilight noticed, she gave no sign. She was in her own world, running her hooves over her own body and screaming out louder and louder with each bob of her flank on Spike's cock. His hips were thrusting up to meet her, and every time Twilight felt the base of his shaft against her body she felt like she might die. The pleasure was unbelievable. Nothing was in her mind anymore, there was only enough room for focus on the ecstasy of Spike inside her. This was the best thing she'd ever felt. Heaven, bliss, she only wanted it to last for eternity, to go on forever, the most amazing feeling-

"Ahhhhhhh!" Twilight felt herself cum without warning, and her world exploded into fireworks again, this time in her eyes, flashes of light streaking across the blackness as she clenched them shut tight. She ground her body into Spike's with unrelenting force, pressing the young dragon into the carpet with enough strength to move him backward several inches. The clenching of Twilight's pussy around his dick was too much for Spike to take, and before he could give warning he exploded inside the screaming unicorn riding on top of him. Spike's orgasm was relatively silent, at least drowned out by the force of Twilight's cries. Despite his earlier climax, his second load was just as impressive, if not more so, as though his body could sense the nature of the situation. Twilight's moan turned into a drawn out gasp as she felt Spike's cock twitch and surge as it filled her with what felt like a gallon of cum. It was enough to trickle out of her entrance, sliding down the length of Spike's cock and pooling on his stomach as Twilight finished riding out the last of her climax. She grit her teeth furiously, pressing herself into Spike a few more times before finally pulling herself off. Her pussy dropped a small puddle of his cum as she moved, falling backwards onto the floor, now soaked with three different fluids: her sweat, juice, and now Spike's cum.

The pony and dragon both lay on their backs for a minute, panting and gasping for air after their vigorous fuck session. Twilight was the first to move, propping herself up on her forelegs behind her back and staring at Spike's body, arching with each long breath he took in an effort to collect himself.

"More," she whispered to herself, and moved towards the dragon again.

* * *

Pleasant Interuption

Twilight opened her eyes to the brightness of the mid-day sun pouring through her bedroom window. She blinked several times, trying to clear the remnants of sleep from her eyes, shifting to her other side as she did so. Instead of the comfort of her soft mattress, she felt the unyielding carpeted floor beneath her skin.

Her mouth felt like sandpaper. She opened and closed it several times, trying to force some kind of moisture, but only found herself resenting the feeling of her tongue lolling around like a piece of dry rubber. Her head spun slightly as she attempted to stand up, and she was forced back to the ground, blinking blearily into the sun.

"Ugh… why do I feel so terrible?" she asked herself, if for no reason other than to force the question into contemplation. The events of last night were a blur. She remembered, with a flush of red to her cheeks, the way she had spent the day time, half-way between research and self-pleasure. So what had she done that had made her feel so awful the day after?

As she attempted to right her posture again, Twilight's hoof touched a patch of carpet that scrunched under her hoof. She looked around her feet as she shakily stood up, and noticed similar patches scattered among the books and scrambled papers, spots that looked as though they had been the victims of particularly large spills. "What…" she started, surveying the rest of the room, but losing the words as her eyes fell on the sleeping figure of Spike only feet away.

The memories flashed across her mind all at once, almost enough to send her reeling back to the floor. Weakly, as if still waking from the dream, Twilight tentatively touched one of her hooves to her hind leg, and drew it back suddenly as she felt the dried crunchy remnants of the evening's activities. She looked down to see her stomach painted in a crunchy clear code, an off-shade of white.

Her mind raced to recall the extent of what had happened. She'd spent the whole day… and then when Spike had gotten home…

Perhaps because an evening of rigorous intercourse had at last cleared her head properly, for the first time in over a day, the consequences of Twilight's rapid change in personality seemed to finally make an impact. She fell to the floor, resting on her hind legs and sitting upright, staring wide-eyed into nothing. Her mouth searched for words, but nothing came.

 _This is bad, very bad, the spell is working too well. I didn't think it would be a constant change like this, I just wanted one quick adjustment and then no more, this is bad, really bad… I fu- slept with Spike…_ Twilight made a conscious effort to avoid the use of the vulgar vocabulary she had begun to assimilate over the past few days, already struggling with herself internally. _I need to fix this, I need to do something, this is only going to keep getting worse. I don't want this, I don't want to spend every minute of the day wet and aching for some hard stallion to- No!_

Twilight shook her head in attempt to clear the constant naggings of her subconscious, already sending the first waves of heat flowing along her body. Her eyes landed on Spike again, snoring as though he would never wake for a thousand years. Her mind flashed back to last night – no doubt Spike would be spent for a while yet. Though, if she woke him up the right way, she might be able to get another round or two-

 _No!_ Twilight screamed at herself, shaking her head again with extra force. _I need to get to work. If everything up to this point is consistent, the more I think about… that… the worse I get at thinking about other things. I need to take this time to work, and figure out what in Equestria went wrong when I made that spell._

Knowing that even a glass of ice cold water delivered by a marching band wouldn't have woken Spike, Twilight didn't hesitate before levitating the sleeping dragon off her floor and floating him out the door to her bedroom. As she lead him down the stairway and into one of the living room chairs where he fell soundly, still snoring, Twilight finally realized one of the reasons Spike had been so insistent on his own bedroom. She made a vow to herself that if she managed to avoid her brain turning into a pile of sex-obsessed mush, she'd make sure to be more considerate of the young dragon's feelings, especially if the mere smell of Twilight was enough to get him ready to go.

Now being assured some privacy, Twilight closed the door to her room with a flash, and for the first time in days, made an effort to collect the piles of scattered papers around her room. She knew she could lose her whole day organizing, so she selected only choice pieces, the ones she recognized from her first bout of research that had lead to her redesigning of the spell.

 _The initial rewiring incantation had consistent results, it didn't mention anything about multiple onsets of different brain chemistry. I must have gotten something wrong in the calculations, or my re-casting may have screwed the whole thing up_.

Twilight swept a mass of old notes onto the floor beside her desk and laid the research papers she had collected onto the wood. _All I need to do is analyze the original case-study some more, and figure out where my spell differs from the original. Then, I just make a correction, use it to reverse the current spell, and it should-_ Twilight's eyes forced themselves into a hard blink, and the instant her eyes closed, her mind filled with images. Jumbled scenes jumped through her thoughts: the night with Spike, herself, bent over the bed and presenting to an invisible suitor, Lucky pressing her down and taking her with his-

 _Ugh!_ Twilight shook her head furiously. _Need to concentrate. This is important. It's im- impera- really important that I figure this out_ she reminded herself. What word had she been searching for? Impish? Impressive? Like the length of Lucky's no doubt impressive-

Twilight slammed one of her hooves onto the desk, and the jolt of pain from her foot colliding with the sturdy wood sent a flash of clarity through her mind, jarring her vulgar thoughts away for at least a moment. She would will herself into concentration no matter what the cost. Though, there was a very important first step she'd neglected. Turning without delay, Twilight levitated her bound journal and inkwell over to her desk, flipping the book open to its last dated page.

 _June 27th,_

 _The spell is taking very sig- sign – big control over the rest of my thoughts. Very important that I study and reverse it. Will spend day thinking on how to fix. No more time for writing._

 _Garg – Sens – Ravis – Im..perative; Very important._

Twilight closed the journal with a snap. She closed her eyes for a moment, and in doing so, noticed the very present warmth washing through her body. Nervously, she dipped one of her hooves downward, touching herself very tentatively.

"Ah!" Her body shuddered in instant response to her touch, but she drew her hoof away, soaking. Gritting her teeth, she turned her attention back to the papers in front of her, though her hind legs were already grinding together.

The rest of the day was a struggle.

The sun faded from the sky sooner than Twilight had anticipated. She had failed to check the time when she had awoken, but now guessed it to be around mid-evening. That meant it would be proper night soon, and she had made very little progress. It was hard to concentrate when every errant touch of an object of material sent shivers up her spine accompanied by provocative images flashing across her mind's eye. Still, she had notes, and a basic foundation for what she hoped would at least prove an effective stop-gap. That would give her more time to work, and form there she could-

Twilight's thoughts were jarred by a noise from outside her window. She'd opened it after an hour or two, finding the heat of her own body, as well as the smell of the room after the last evening's activities to be almost unbearable. The breeze wafting in had cooled her down, and made the smell of her own sex less present, helping her keep her mind relatively focused.

Again. She heard the giggle trailing through the air up to her window. She remembered what that sound meant.

She had watched them two nights ago. Fucking. Her legs seized together. No. She had to keep working. Important.

Another giggle. She needed to see them. The pegasus riding that stallion's big juicy cock-

No.

But-

Twilight clenched her eyes shut tight, struggling with the two sides of her mind colliding furiously. Want. She wanted it so badly. But she couldn't. If she let herself watch, she knew she'd-

She had to get them away. To go out and tell them off. Running before her brain gave her more time to think, Twilight dashed down the stairs and out the front door of the library, running around the house as fast as she could, hoping to catch the couple before they had started their nightly affair. Then she could continue working in relative peace. She felt confident as she rounded the corner to the relatively secluded patch of grass sheltered in the shade of the sizable library.

Her eyes locked onto the purple-haired pegasus's mouth as she moved it up and down, slathering the length of the boy's cock, the spit shining in the moonlight.

"No," Twilight whispered to herself, feeling the heat rising from between her legs and coursing along her entire body. She pressed her hooves together and reached them low, clenching her hind legs and shutting her eyes. "No no no no no no no, can't, can't watch..."

The couple was oblivious to her dilemma, with the girl in particular very engaged in her activity. The stallion seemed to be enjoying himself, groaning quietly into the night as the pegasus worked her mouth up and down his shaft, letting out the occasional moan of pleasure as she gulped his length down repeatedly.

Twilight opened her eyes and saw the stallion's cock standing straight up, glowing with the light from the stars as the girl raised her mouth to the head, and then vanishing as she went down with a soft slurping sound each time.

Want. She wanted to be that girl. She wanted that cock in her mouth, the whole thing for her to suck on and lick and tease, and ride and be pounded by.

"Nonononono, please… hnnn…" Twilight fought with herself from feet away. Evidently the last of her groans was enough to draw the attention of the couple, and the girl paused with the tip of her partner's cock in her mouth, tilting her head to the side before pulling herself off with a pop. "Blues? Did you hear something?"

Blues opened his eyes as if suddenly realizing he was awake and having his dick sucked in a still technically public place. "Huh? No, I didn't hear anything." He gestured imploringly at his now exposed member, twitching at the height of its stiffness and swaying ever so slightly, spit trickling down to the base of his shaft. The pegasus gave another cursory glance around, but was unable to see Twilight struggling with her hoof between her legs only feet away, and so returned to her blowjob without protest.

Twilight couldn't stand it anymore. She needed that cock inside her. However, wherever, she didn't care, she couldn't think about anything other than that delicious rod plunging into her mouth, or pounding her from behind.

The speed of her approach gave the couple little time to react, and it was fast enough to let Twilight lift Showers from her fellatio and throw her a foot away with a burst of magic. Twilight knelt to replace her instantly, taking Blues's length in one gulp, bottoming his head against the back of her throat. The colt was much bigger than Spike, but Twilight's actions were blinded by desire, and the second the giant cock-head touched inside her Twilight moaned, sending a shiver up Blues's spine. He was oblivious to the switch, but Showers was quick to pick herself up and protest.

"Hey, what the heck?" The pegasus turned her attention back to her boyfriend, only to find Twilight contently swallowing his penis again and again, moaning to herself the whole while. "Oh my gosh, get off him!" The protest was the best she could muster, given the circumstance.

It was also enough to get Blues to open his eyes, upon which a quick glance downward revealed that the pony slathering their mouth on his dick was not his pegasus girlfriend. He shouted and pulled his body back by impulse only, though a section of his brain screamed at him for depriving it of the overeager pleasure of Twilight's fellatio. The absurdity of a random pony sucking his cock took him a moment to process, but eventually he managed to form some approximation of a protest.

"What do you think you're doing?" he said, Drawing himself upright and finding Showers at his side, wrapping her legs around his body as he stood on two legs. Twilight looked up at the pair, and the glimmer of the moon caught her eyes, bright violent shimmering in the dark and making her look like a mare possessed.

"Please, let me… I need it…" Twilight lunged towards Blues with her mouth open, like a foal in search of a bottle, but the colt stepped back just in time to avoid Twilight's assault on his still enlarged member, which swung absurdly in the moonlight as he avoided her.

"You crazy bitch! You can't just shove me off my boyfriend and start sucking him off like that! I'm gonna go get the Ponyville police, and they'll-"

"Please, I need it, so bad! I'll do whatever you want, I'll get both of you off, but please, I need someone to fuck me!" Twilight interrupted, turning from her fallen position at the pair's feet and presenting herself, spreading her hind legs wide and displaying her dripping plot for all to see. Showers recoiled again, but she found her movement halted by Blues stationary frame, her hooves still wrapped around his body.

"Blues! Come on, let's leave this crazy slut-"

"I won't tell anyone I've seen you two out here!" Twilight yelled, turning her head to face the couple as she stood still bent over. "I know you're out here every night with each other, and neither of you would want anypony to find out. I'll keep it a secret if you'll help me, please…"

The couple shared a glance. Did she really know about their almost nightly romps in relatively plain-sight? If the town found out, they'd be ridiculed, maybe even excommunicated. The two spoke a volume of contemplation in their locked eyes, neither of them knowing what to say to the absurdity of the situation. Showers turned her head first, her mouth opening to speak, but found herself cut short as Twilight bowled her over, pushing her body to the ground. Before she could shout in protest, she found her lips locked with Twilight's, the heat of the unicorn's body coursing through the joining and sending a shiver up her spine. Twilight's arousal seemed almost contagious, and the absolute depravity of Twilight's slobbery open-mouthed kiss was enough to keep her disarmed for a moment. When the kiss finally broke, Showers found herself panting, a strand of saliva hanging between her mouth and Twilight's. Twilight stretched the strand out as she moved her body lower, lapping experimentally at Shower's exposed slit, which prompted another shiver from the mare, along with the quietest moan. Twilight licked several times along the pegasus's wet opening, sliding her tongue through the slick folds and up over her clit with each lap, every touch of the pleasure button drawing another squeak. She paused for a moment, replacing her mouth with the touch of one of her hooves, which she pressed on Showers's clit in circles, eliciting a long series of drawn out moans.

"Please… I can't take it anymore. I'll make you cum as much as you want, just fuck me, now, please," Twilight begged, turning her face back to Blue and pleading to him with her violet eyes wide.

Blues was stunned. The request sunk into his mind as Twilight resumed her attention of his girlfriend's sopping wetness, licking up and down in long eager strokes. As Twilight licked, she repositioned her body, propping her hindquarters up and spreading her legs again. Even in the dark, Blues could see the liquid dripping from Twilight's pussy onto the grass, each trickle of moisture illuminated by the silvery sky overhead. Twilight shifted her eyes back to the colt as she buried her face in Showers's cunt, and shook her hips suggestively, imploring him as she ravaged the still moaning mare underneath her tongue.

Blues quickly felt what was left of his resistance crumble. He was only a pony, after all. That, and he had never been this turned on in his life. Seeing his girlfriend pinned to the ground and sucked and slurped on by the sluttiest unicorn he'd ever laid eyes on was enough to get him harder than a rock, and Twilight's soaking hole waving at him from inches away wasn't helping. The smell of her arousal hit him as he walked closer, and if it was possible, he felt like his erection might have burst. He wasted no time lining himself up, and with little fanfare, buried himself into Twilight's waiting pussy in one thrust.

"Mmmmmnnnnnh!" The feeling made Twilight's mind reel. She cried out continuously, her face still buried in the delicious taste of Shower's dripping folds. Instead of licking, Twilight locked her mouth on Showers's clit, and let the force of her moan vibrate her tongue and jaw on the tiny nub as Blues drew back, and then pushed into her again. The colt groaned as his dick slipped inside again, the whole of his cock consumed by a heat and wetness like nothing he'd ever felt. He pulled out again, slowly, just leaving the tip of his head inside before thrusting back in, letting another long groan out into the night as Twilight accompanied him. Tight, too. Every time he thrust, Twilight's pussy clenched around his dick, squeezing him so hard he felt like he might not make it all the way in. Twilight resumed the attention of her tongue as the colt pounded into her, her hips arching back to meet his thrust each time.

"So… good…" she murmured between licks. Spike had been amazing, but this was something like she'd never imagined. Blues was so big, so thick – she felt like she could take his cock forever and never go unsatisfied. She wanted the stallion to bury himself in her so she could feel every inch of his swollen length inside her, and then slowly pull himself out so she could feel her pussy stretch on his exit, twitching with anticipation before he drove back in again. She said nothing about what she wanted though, her mouth to concerned with her constant attention to Showers, and her body in complete ecstasy besides.

"Harder, please," she managed to moan before burying her face again. Blues was grunting with every thrust. The sight of his girlfriend spread eagle in front of him, moaning as Twilight lapped at her clit was almost enough to make him cum just from watching – adding Twilight's amazing tightness and eager hip-thrusts against his own had him on the edge already.

Twilight felt like she might die. The thoughts of the whole day prior were gone from her mind, replaced by only one desire, to have Blues behind her, fucking her for the rest of the night, for the rest of her life. She didn't even put a name to the cock inside her, but her body didn't care. Every inch of her skin was on fire; her legs were struggling to keep her backside elevated. Every thrust threatened to send her into a collapse of pleasure, to make her body explode in a mix of fireworks and complete, mind-emptying ecstasy. How could she have thought anything else? This was all she wanted, to be fucked, and filled up, completely and fully. It was the best feeling, the best feeling in the world, nothing could ever compare, she could die this way and be at peace…

Twilight's attention to Showers's clit was beginning to take its eventual toll, and the enraptured pegasus began to clench the muscles in her hind legs, arching her back with each attentive lick of Twilight's tongue. Her moans started to become longer and higher in pitch, until she would have been sure the surrounding houses would hear, if she'd had any mind to consider them.

"Ahhh… ahhh… c-c-cu-mming!" she screamed, locking her hind legs around Twilight's head. The sound of his girlfriend coming to another pony's tongue in front of him was enough to send Blues over the edge as well, and he grunted hard as he slammed into Twilight's hindquarters with several last powerful thrusts before pulling out and spraying his load all over her back. The force of his explosion was so strong that several spurts manage to land on Showers's face, which she lapped at hungrily in the throes of her orgasm, body shaking and grinding up into Twilight's mouth as she came. The feeling of the hot load covering her back sent Twilight's arousal into overdrive, and though she had felt the sensation of a near constant climax since the instant Blues's cock had entered her, she came with finality now, spraying all over the grass underneath her.

Twilight moaned as she collapsed into the grass, covered in Blues's cum, and her face soaked with juices from the pussy she had eagerly devoured for the duration of the encounter. Her mind was fireworks, still jittering with electricity and partial explosions. Bliss. The world was an eruption of pleasure, consuming her whole body, emptying every one of her senses and fading her consciousness into black along with the rest of the world, every speck of light in the sky vanishing into darkness, the moon disappearing from her eyes as they fell shut.

Blues stood behind the collapsed unicorn, panting furiously, his cock still pointing straight, twitching as the last few drops of cum ran down his head and onto the ground. The air around his mouth fogged into steam with the heat of his breath. Showers was the same, gasping for breath as the strength of her orgasm receded. She propped herself up on her forelegs for a moment before righting her posture properly, standing to four legs and giving Twilight's collapsed form an experimental look.

Blues cast his gaze downward, concerned.

"Do you think she's okay? Should we-"

"Let's just go… I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Did that really just happen?"

Showers took a slow deep breath, closing her eyes in an attempt to analyze what had just happened. In the end, she defaulted to her original suggestion.

"Come on. Let's go, okay?"

The two began their journey back home hesitantly, leaving Twilight's collapsed form covered in semen and her own juices lying in the bed of grass outside her house.

"If you ever tell anyone about this, I will make you regret it," Showers whispered as the pair began their walk proper. Blues simply swallowed nervously, and nodded.

* * *

A New Courtship

"Twilight? Are you okay?"

Twilight opened her eyes groggily. It felt as though she had hadn't slept properly in years. She shut her eyes to block out the burning light as soon as it touched them, and felt one of her hooves around her body. Soft. So, not the floor again. Where had she been last night? She remembered the moon, and a delicious taste… She inhaled deeply, and the fragrance of another mare on her snout caused her eyes to snap wide open.

"Twilight?" the voice repeated, concerned. Twilight turned her head to the right to find an orange cushion underneath. Exhaling with the effort of moving through her exhaustion, she tilted her head to the left to find a face staring back at her, a white coat and shaggy brown mane.

"Are you okay?" Lucky asked again, his brow furrowed with apparent distress. "I found you outside when I went to get the paper, and you looked like you'd been rung through the washer. I'm glad you're awake, at least." The colt hazarded a small smile, but his face returned to concern almost immediately. "Do you want me to go get someone? If you're hurt, or need to see a doctor…?"

She wanted to kiss him again. That first kiss was heaven, and she knew he'd have a delicious cock, much bigger than the one she'd had last night. She wanted to taste it, and bounce her body on top until she sprayed girlcum all over his perfect alabaster fur-

"Unh, no, please!" Twilight shouted, throwing herself from the softness underneath her onto the hard floor with a thump. The orange couch cushion rolled off with her, landing on top of her head. Twilight buried her face in her hooves, planting her nose firmly onto the ground and muttering to herself. "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no…" she said over and over again, like a mantra.

"Twilight!" Lucky dashed to the fallen unicorn's side, pressing one of his hooves into her side, half as reassurance, and half to check for any real damage – not from the fall, but from whatever ordeal Twilight might have been through the night before. "Listen, if you need me to get a doctor, I can go, I'll be right back-"

"Book!" shouted Twilight, arching her body as far away from Lucky as possible, though her collapsed position made any real distance difficult. "Need to… read book, has… says what happened… need to fix… can't think, properly…" Twilight was babbling, struggling to bring herself upright, her legs giving out with each attempt and sending her back to the floor. Lucky shouted, and knelt down next to her, placing one of his hooves on either of his shoulders.

"Hey hey hey! Calm down, it's okay, take a second and breathe. It's alright, you're safe here. Tell me what happened and I'll help make everything better, okay?"

His voice was so sweet. He wanted to help her. He wanted her, Twilight told herself. She wanted him too, more than anything. Oh Celestia how she wanted him. There was a nagging though in the back of her head, stabbing at her impulses they arose in an attempt to drive them back. She had to get back home, to show him, show anyone her journal. Maybe she could still fix it, she could still think about something other than riding his big, hard dick, letting it fill her up over and over until Lucky spurted his cum all over her face, and she bathed in it, licking up every drop and then doing it again, fucking him all night-

"Ahhhh!" Twilight screamed, throwing herself toward the nearby door. The shifting of her legs pulled the throw rug her back half had been laying on, and Lucky's footing faltered slightly, sending him forward as well, landing atop Twilight's sprawled out body. He let out a small 'oof' as the wind was pushed from his lungs, but he quickly recovered, propping himself up and lowering his face to meet Twilight's. He was very worried now.

"Twilight, listen to me, it's okay, please. I don't know what happened, but I can help, really. I just need you to calm down-"

Twilight kissed him, swallowing his words, and then his tongue as she pressed her face into his furiously, already moaning from the touch of Lucky's soft but masculine lips against her own. Lucky's eyes widened in shock, and he tried to pull himself back, but Twilight's forelegs wrapped around his neck, locking him in place with the strength of her desire. She kissed him harder, slobbering into his mouth unabashedly, her saliva trickling out of her mouth and onto Lucky's snout. The colt tried harder to draw himself away, but Twilight's pursuit was insistent, raising her body up and reversing Lucky's momentum, turning his attempt at escape to her advantage as she used the force of Lucky's motion to push him to the floor, upon which she threw herself on top of him, finally breaking the kiss.

"Twilight, what are you doing? Stop!" Lucky struggled to pull himself back, but Twilight's grasp was firm, and she shoved Lucky onto the floor completely, pinning his forelegs with her own and eyeing his body hungrily.

"Please… need you… need to fuck… fuck me. Want you, so bad…" Twilight mumbled deliriously. She was grinding her flank on Lucky's crotch, and her body shivered as she felt his cock rising involuntarily in response to her warmth and wetness pressed against him. There was a pain at the back of Twilight's mind again, like a pin prick amidst a soft cushion, trying to urge her away, remind her of something, but being buried in an avalanche of need and want. Everything she wanted was right her, she was on top of it, inches away from being inside her.

Lucky gave up on words, struggling to pull himself back and throw Twilight off his body in the same motion. But as he propped himself up on his hind legs, the throw rug again slid with the adjustment of his weight, sending him back to the ground. On the way down, his head collided with the small side table next to the couch, sending the lamp in the center off the opposite side of the surface and onto the ground. The length of the descent to collision was relatively short, but it was enough to jar him from his sense for a moment, and Twilight took that moment to strike. She wasted no time, raising herself up from Lucky's body and grasping his half-hard cock in her hooves, stroking it up and down several times in preparation.

"Yessss," she drooled, tongue hanging half-way out from her mouth as Lucky's size grew. Every piece of his mind's presence knew the unicorn preparing to straddle him was delirious, obviously not in her right mind, and the proper thing to do was to resist her advances and get her the help she very clearly needed – but his body's reaction was involuntary, and he could feel his head spinning from its collision with the coffee table. He tried to scramble upward again, but his hoof faltered, sending him flat onto his back as Twilight continued to rub his cock hungrily. He was almost at full size now, and Twilight's earlier estimation proved correct – Lucky was an exemplary stallion, in both length and girth. Twilight licked her lips as the member between her hooves grew. She could feel her wetness leaking down her legs and onto the head of Lucky's cock beneath her. No more waiting. Now, she needed it now, needed it more than anything, she'd die without it-

"Aaah!" Twilight squealed as she lowered herself onto Lucky's stiffness. For the first time since she'd taken someone's cock, Twilight felt herself struggling with the size. Her pussy was eager to accommodate the colt's full length, but as she pressed her body down, she could feel her inner walls stretching. Despite his relatively modest frame and stature, Lucky's package was mammoth in size. It was perfect.

"Unnngh, yes, good, so good, more, need it, more," Twilight babbled, sinking herself onto Lucky's erection, now coated in the copious deluge of fluid flowing from Twilight's cunt. She paused three quarters of the way down, her face clenched in concentration as she struggled to fit the rest of the colt's sizable girth inside. Slowly, in fractions of an inch, she could feel Lucky's dick slipping into her, until finally she felt his head pressing against something, an inner wall that meant he had bottomed out. Twilight looked down to her pussy to find at least half an inch of Lucky's cock still outside. The sight made her eyes roll back in her head, and she shuddered. Every time had been better than the last, and her mind was beginning to fail at it attempts to compare the sensation. If the night before had been earth-shattering, the feeling coursing through her body was the end of existence, and she had ascended to another plane of being, full and complete with Lucky's gargantuan girth filling her to her limits. She shifted her hips in an attempt to readjust and begin riding Lucky's cock the same way she had dreamed, but in doing so pressed her clit against the colt's skin. The tiniest contact was enough to push her over the edge, and for the first time before she was finished, Twilight came intensely, soaking Lucky's beautiful white coat with her arousal. She buried her face in his chest, screaming into his fur as her hindquarters twitched on the stallion's dick.

Lucky was in a daze. Twilight, the pleasant librarian he'd taken misdelivered letters to several days ago, was riding on his cock, and cumming furiously besides. He knew he should stop her, that she wasn't in her right state of mind, but the clenching on his dick felt unbelievable. Twilight's spasms made his cock twitch inside her, and the response only seemed to spur on Twilight's orgasm, sending her into convulsions as she rode out the end of her climax. Finally, panting, Twilight lifted her head from Lucky's chest, looking at the colt with her eyes have open. Her irises looked glazed, as though she was on some kind of diabolical drug, and Lucky almost managed to open his mouth to protest before Twilight lifted herself up for a moment before slamming her flank back down, taking his whole length in one smooth motion. Lucky couldn't help but groan as he bottomed out, the bottom of his shaft just peeking out from Twilight's leaking cunt.

Twilight continued her up and down motion, tapering the sudden and ferocious thrusts to a more sultry motion, grinding her side to side with each motion. She leaned forward with her mouth next to Lucky's ear as she did so, pressing her mound against the base of Lucky's shaft and arching her body against his stomach for several seconds as she continued grinding.

"Do you… like fucking me? You feel so good, so good, you made me cum so hard," Twilight murmured seductively, giving a nibble on Lucky's earlobe as she spoke, all the while grinding herself while Lucky filled her up completely. Lucky struggled to protest, but the impulses overwhelming his body were becoming too much to struggle against, especially when combined with the light-head feeling left over from his collision with the table. Instead, he kept silent, groaning involuntarily as Twilight pressed her clit against his stomach and gyrated her hips wildly. The extra pleasure was noticeable, and Twilight bit Lucky's ear hard as she moaned loudly, shutting her eyes as her body surged with ecstasy.

"Oh, fuck," she mumbled, still grinding herself back and forth on the whole of Lucky's shaft. "Please, I need you… tell me how good it feels, to have me… on top of you, grinding on top of you like this." Twilight's only coherence now seemed to be in the throes of her sultry whisperings, assembling syllables solely for the purpose of encouraging her partner. She didn't just want to talk dirty to him, her body needed it. Every word made the heat coursing through her body burn a little hotter, every filthy sentence caused her to arch her back with pleasure. It was bliss on top of bliss, if only he would say the same things to her.

A light bulb seemed to go off in Twilight's head in that moment, a combination of the sudden headache dissipating all at once and the ever-waking sensation that had followed. It was as though a key had turned, unlocking a door that had been bursting at the hinges until that moment, sending a cascade of understanding through her mind.

What had the pegasus called her the other night?

" _Let's leave this crazy slut…"_

That was what she wanted.

She was a slut, and she'd never felt happier.

"Tell me," she drawled in Lucky's ear as she rode him, revelling in the sensation of his cock twitching inside her. "Tell me how good it feels." She could tell he was enjoying it now, as much as he might have struggled. She wanted to make him cum, for him to fill her up with his sperm, every last drop. She needed it because… no, first, she had to hear him say it.

"Tell me… call me a slut," she said, drawing a intake of breath in a hiss as she said the word for the first time. That was it. The thing she'd been searching for. No answer in research or understanding before. That was what she wanted.

"What?" The request seemed to pierce Lucky's veil of weariness, enough to make him blink his eyes and shake his head, trying to regain his consciousness properly. The sudden realization of a particularly sharp grind of Twilight's hips made him groan and loll his head back, and Twilight leaned in towards his ear, whispering the words to him again.

"Please. Call me a slut. I need to hear it, please, I need you to tell me." Twilight traced her hooves over Lucky's chest as she spoke, running them in circles around his nipples while drawling languidly into his ear.

"Twilight, you-" Lucky's sentence faded into a groan as Twilight bobbed her ass up and down with sudden intensity, burying Lucky's cock inside her over and over again, the head disappearing inside her every second as she hammered her hips downward.

"Tell me!" she yelled, her voice burning with insistence. Lucky was leaning his head back fully now, and on the side Twilight could see where he had hit the table, a patch of blood dripping down his scalp.

"You…"

Twilight grasped Lucky's head in her hooves and threw it sideways into the table next to him, his skull hitting the wood with an unpleasant crack. Lucky made no sound, simply falling back as Twilight continued to bounce furiously on his cock. Wearily, he raised his head again, more blood now pouring from the now enlarged point of impact. "You… Twilight…"

"Tell me!" Twilight screamed, grabbing Lucky's head again and pulling back to throw it towards the table.

"Slut! You're a slut, Twilight," He stammered, his words partially garbled through the haze of his cognition now jarred through multiple impacts with the table. Twilight released his head, letting it fall the ground where it landed against the wood floor unpleasantly.

She came as she heard the words, her vagina clenching around Lucky's shaft and soaking him in another spray of liquid. It was more than he could take, and with a feeble groan his balls emptied themselves, spewing a load of hot thick semen into Twilight's pulsing insides.

The feeling of being filled up with Lucky's exploding cock, as well as a full geyser of his cum sent Twilight reeling. Her head thrashed back and forth wildly as she rode out her orgasm, moaning and screaming and grasping at her own body with her hooves in an insane display of pleasure, howling loudly as her pussy twitched again and again. Lucky's cum mingled with her juices as it leaked out, coating the colt's stomach with its volume.

The orgasm was the last thing Lucky's mind could keep him awake for, and as his cock deflated he faded into unconsciousness. Twilight sat atop him for a moment, her hips still shaking, strands of semen leaking out of her slit. Lucky had been hitting her so deep, most of it remained in side, but due to the size of the deposit, there was only so much her body could contain.

Gasping for air as the remnants of her orgasm subsided, Twilight waited only a moment before repositioning herself, turning her body about completely and bringing her mouth to Lucky's cock, licking around the base of the shaft and gobbling up the pool of semen and her own juices that had been left behind. Her hoof found its place between her legs, and she began rubbing her clit frantically as she licked up the sticky mess.

"Slut, I'm a slut, such a good slut," she mumbled to herself through mouthfuls of cum, frigging herself frantically on the way to another orgasm as Lucky lay unconscious beneath her. She came twice more before finally leaving, staggering out the door to the colt's house and leaving him unconscious beside the coffee table.

* * *

Understanding (fin)

Twilight had come and gone so fast that Spike had no time to react. He had dozed off in his room, his nerves worn to their limit after a day of worrying about his friends absence. He hadn't seen Twilight since their… encounter two nights ago, and the fact that she hadn't returned home had given him enough concern to reach out to other friends. He had avoided explaining the entire predicament, only saying that Twilight hadn't been herself, and that she had gone missing. Staying up the whole night had done him no wonders in the wakefulness department, so it wasn't a surprise he had fallen asleep waiting for word from someone as to Twilight's whereabouts – but he had woken up to the noise of the door slamming. Did that mean Twilight was home?

"Twilight?" he called out her name as he made his way up the stairs to the unicorn's bedroom. He'd sworn he'd heard hoofsteps as well, and that must mean-

Wasting no time, Spike ran up the stairs and threw open the door to Twilight's bedroom. His eyes fell with disappointment when he found only an empty room, save the scattered papers that had been there for days. He sighed, and walked inside, scanning the discarded research materials again in the hopes that some sign of Twilight's whereabouts might present themselves

The two colts backed up the alley slowly, sharing a glance of disbelief as they walked. One of them was grey-coated, an earth pony with a peach coloured main, a tiny bob of hair atop his head, and a pair of glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. The other was a darker colour, a pegasus with white bangs that hung over his eyes. The pegasus was muscular, while the earth pony was scrawny, and weak-looking.

"Is she crazy?" asked the earth pony in a shrill voice, still backing away with his companion. He turned his eyes back to the sight in front of him, prompting the pair to recede.

"Please!" begged Twilight, turning onto her back and raising herself up into a sitting position with her forelegs. She spread herself wide, gesturing insistently to her dripping hole. "Please, fuck me! I need… need it. Fuck, please, need your cock, inside me, must, good slut…"

"She is crazy!" answered the pegasus, his voice gruff but boyish. The two continued their retreat, but found themselves barred by the brick wall at the alleyways end. Twilight sprawled forward onto four legs again, and lunged towards the pegasus, who reared upright in shock. Twilight placed her forelegs on either side of his body, grinding herself up and down on him, pressing her skin into his fur as she trapped him against the wall. The pegasus could feel the slickness dripping from Twilight's nether regions leaking onto his coat, and the sensation made him hard against his better judgement.

"Please, need it, need you, cum, make you cum, me, be your slut, please," Twilight babbled, still rubbing herself up and down the pegasus's body.

"Is she serious?" the earth-pony asked rhetorically, his eyes wide behind his glasses in shock as Twilight gyrated on the pegasus obscenely.

"Dude, she's soaking wet! I think she really wants it," said the pegasus, a wild grin appearing on his face like a filly who'd be let in to the candy-shop with an 'all you can eat' pass. The earth-pony dropped his jaw in shock as Twilight lowered herself onto all fours and made a beeline for the pegasus's already growing erection with her mouth, gulping it down in one motion and moaning onto the rapidly hardening piece of meat as she locked her lips onto it. As she began to drool and suck, drawing a long groan from the pegasus, Twilight waved her rear at the earth-pony.

"Mnh, mhn!" she hummed, her mouth full. The message was clear, however, and after a furtive glance in either direction, the earth pony clumsily mounted Twilight from behind, guiding himself into her waiting pussy after several false starts.

"Fuck!" groaned the pegasus as Twilight doubled her efforts, humming with continuous pleasure as she bobbed her head up and down, slobbering obscenely onto the muscular pony's shaft and coating his cock with a thick layer of spit. "I can't believe this crazy bitch! How's her other end?"

The earth-pony simply grunted in a high-pitched voice crack. It was obvious he'd never felt anything as good as Twilight's hot folds wrapped around his dick. He was thrusting into her wildly, hips slamming against her supple ass with each motion. Twilight moaned hard onto the pegasus' dick, and drew her mouth off, panting, then tilted her face, looking to the pegasus with pleading eyes.

"Slut, call me… want you, hurt me, slut, slut," she begged, sounding almost child like.

"Did you just say you wanted me to hurt you, slut?" asked the pegasus rhetorically, his voice thick with bravado and sadism. Twilight squealed as she heard the word, pressing herself back extra hard into the earth-pony's inexperienced thrusting

"Yes, yes! Hurt me, please, slut, make me, slut, please please please please-"

Twilight's string of pleas was cut off as the pegasus slapped her across the face with one of his hooves, sending her head in a spin to the side. She turned in back almost immediately, her tongue hanging out, one of her cheeks immediately swollen.

"Yes! Oh, please, more, so good, so good, slut,"

"Shut it, slut!" The pegasus shouted, delivering another firm blow to the side of Twilight's face. The force of the impact was enough to send her reeling, and Twilight stumbled, pressing against the earth-pony still deep inside her and tilting him off balance as well. The earth-pony yelled, almost comically before falling to the ground, but hooking his forelegs onto Twilight's waist as he fell, landing squarely on his back but with his dick still buried deep inside Twilight. She moaned loudly as she her clit pressed against the base of the earth-pony's shaft, and looked up to find the pegasus staring at her, his considerably larger member waggling at her imploringly. Without hesitation, Twilight lifted the earth-pony's hooves from her side and spun around, never once removing herself from his cock. She was now face to face with the green-coated colt, and began bouncing herself up and down. As she did so, she leaned forward, bending her frame as much as possible and spreading her hind legs wide. She looked back at the pegasus suggestively with rapidly blackening eyes and pointed with a hoof just above her entrance already in use.

"Please, there, need you both, need to be, good slut, please, hurry,"

"This slut wants it in both holes!" the pegasus exclaimed, almost delirious with his good fortune. The earth pony still said nothing, simply groaning as Twilight bounced up and down on his dick. The slickness of her cunt sliding up and down his shaft was already driving him over the edge, and he didn't anticipate lasting much longer.

The pegasus took a moment to size up his target before aligning his cock, pressing the tip against Twilight's virgin rosebud for a moment before pressing forward, slowly, but faster than recommended due to his anticipation. If it hurt, Twilight gave no indication, simply moaning louder and reaching behind her with her forelegs to spread herself, wide, grasping one of her cheeks with each hoof and pressing her ass back as she began to grind on the earth-pony's cock from a standstill. The pegasus saw no point in waiting longer, and, his cock slick with Twilight's spit, began to slide forward into her ass. Twilight screamed as the colt entered, and the earth pony underneath her groaned in response as he felt her pussy twitch and spasm around his dick.

"Fuck!"the colt exclaimed as the whole of his shaft slid inside Twilight's ass. He took a moment to admire himself buried deep inside the tightest plot he'd ever seen before he pulled back and began thrusting, grunting with each motion. The hotness of Twiilght's mouth had been nothing compared to her ass, and the very first thrust had him almost ready to cum.

Twilight was bobbing her body deliriously on both the cocks shoved inside her, babbling an incoherent stream of 'fuck' and 'slut' and other profanities as she did so. The feeling of being completely full in both holes was a new sensation, and already one she felt it would be impossible to live without. Why had she waited so long, for this, for anything? Everything was perfect, so perfect, now that she knew, that she was certain she-

"I'm gonna cum in your ass, you slut!" yelled the pegasus, the more vocal of the pair. Twilight could feel the tightness of his balls as they slapped against her ass, and the tensing of the pair beneath her gave indication the earth-pony was at his limit as well. "Fuck!" was the final word before the pegasus slammed himself inside her ass and his cock began to spew a thick burst of cum, coating her insides with his load before he withdrew, delivering the last several blasts onto her ass. The earth-pony could do no such maneuvering, and so instead simply grunted in pleasure as he emptied himself inside Twilight's pussy, which sucked and grasped at his dick like a vice. The two colts rode out their orgasms together, and as Twilight felt the last of their cum, she rolled herself off the earth-pony, landing on the floor of the alley with a contented gasp. She lay there, panting, both her holes leaking with cum as the two ponies stood and took in the sight of her.

Neither of them said a word, simply watching for a moment as Twilight lay on the ground, her eyes closed and her mouth in a delirious smile, her tongue hanging out one side. Both sides of her face were red, and one of her eyes was very noticeably swollen. Her fur was matted with sweat, semen, and her own liquids, additionally scraggly from days without bathing. Her hair was a mess, unkempt and haphazardly arranged atop her head, and highlighted with a strand or two of cum that had misfired from one of the pair's orgasms. Her body looked ravaged and soaked, and her holes were leaking onto the ground obscenely, splattering the alley with sticky whiteness and clear fluid.

After a minute, the pegasus nudged his companion in the side, and the two colts took off down the alley, making haste away from the scene as fast as possible. Twilight heard them go, but made no motion to move, simply humming to herself and rocking her body ever so slightly from side to side as she savoured the lingering feeling of fullness and contentment.

"Slut," she murmured to herself. "Perfect."

As Spike made his way through the piles of notes and debris, he looked over Twilight's desk again. The stacks of papers were littered with pages upon pages of scribbled notes, as well as research papers, article clippings, and several text-books. Spike leafed through them again, seeing words like 'cognitive adaptation' and 'neuromechanical'. He took pause as his claw found a well-decorated notebook under a stack of papers, and he shifted the notes off the top of the volume, lifting it up to examine it. The book had no marking of its contents, so Spike flipped it open to the first page.

 _June 23rd,_ it began.

Spike read the entirety of the journal for the next five minutes, taking in every word with rapt attention, until the last page, upon which he dropped the book onto the floor. The final words stared up at him from the last page with a date, written in a rough translation of Twilight's penmanship through shaky writing and blots of ink.

 _J u nee 28s_

 _Undersantd, slut. perfect. slut. good._

 _need. fuck, need cock, need. slut. understand. perfect._

 _slut_

The last word was circled five times.


	5. Chapter 5

Making a Diamond Shine by LegionofPony

* * *

Chapters

A Father's Love

* * *

A Father's Love

 _No...no-no-no-no-no!_

Diamond Tiara looked to the white plastic strip she held in her trembling hand, staring at the two lines as though they were venomous snakes, her eyes welling from the emotional weight those two simple marks carried.

 _But...I was safe...I **know** I was safe!_

Wrapping the strip in toilet paper and burying it at the bottom of the trashcan to hide it, she put on a calm facade as she made her way to her room, but promptly dropped it as she locked her door. She collapsed in a heap on her bed, trembling as she sobbed to herself, her knees drawn up to her chest as she let it all out. After recovering herself a few minutes of crying later she wiped her eyes and, with a sigh, put on her normal, confident facade and stepped out into the hallway, ready to continue her day.

Even if she felt like her whole life was falling into shambles around her.

 _Oh gods, how am I going to tell him...?_

It was a month later and, having just arrived home from her junior courses at Canterlot College, Diamond Tiara took a deep breath as she lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She's thought about all of the possible outcomes of what she is about to do, but knows she _needs_ to do it. _What will Mom say if she finds out the truth? How will Dad react to the news, especially considering the circumstances! Will he happy? Mad?_ She sighed, rubbing her temples, then her lower belly; _Well, If I don't tell them now it will only be a few weeks before they're able to tell anyhow. Then that'll lead to_ _ **even more**_ _problems then there will already be..._

With a sigh, Diamond rolled off the bed and landed on her feet, looking over to the door with contempt, as though it were responsible for the turmoil that would undoubtedly happen. Finally, she walked over to her door and stared at it, working up the courage to open it and go downstairs. To face her parents. She'd decided now was the time to tell him; to tell them both. As she took the stairs down and stepped into the extravagant living room – complete with carved-marble pillars, solid oak paneling and many rare, gold and ivory decorations, all signs of their rich lifestyle and status – she saw them.

Her father, Filthy Rich, was in his bathrobe, his hair still damp from a shower as he messed with the remote for their home theater while her mother, Spoiled Rich, lay on the couch, rubbing her temples and looking as exhausted as she usually did. Taking a deep, fortifying breath, Diamond stepped into the room. As she did, Filthy Rich looked up, then stood and came to her with a smile, giving her a greeting hug and kiss on the forehead as he always did since she was a kid.

"Good afternoon my beautiful Dia," he said affectionately, rubbing her back gently as he always did. Spoiled mumbled a 'hi', but otherwise didn't move. When Diamond didn't return the hug as she usually did, he pulled back, looking into her face and seeing her lower lip trembling, her eyes welling with tears. Instantly his mood changed, his protective fatherly instincts triggered. "What happened?" he asked in a serious tone, thinking for sure she was having trouble with someone at school again, "I swear if someone hurt you..."

"No Dad, I'm fine...well, mostly." Diamond said instantly, returning a brief hug before pulling away. _Well, now or never._ "Mom, Dad I need to tell you something important. I kinda met this cute boy at school, he bought me a few drinks...then we went back to his place and...well...I'm..." she paused to sigh; "I'm two months pregnant with his baby."

The silence in the room was palpable, both her parents looking at her with shocked expressions. Eventually, her mother spoke up. "You're pregnant...and you're not even married?" she stated, getting a small nod from Diamond. "Do you at least know who the father is so I can _wring his neck for sullying my little girl_ , or do you just sleep with any _peasant_ who asks you to spread your legs?" she asked heatedly, seeing Diamond shrink away a bit at her tone.

"Spoiled! Can't you see this is hard for her?" Filthy said, gripping his daughter harder in a hug as she started trembling a little, glaring at his wife; "Can't you _ever_ show some _compassion_ for her? She's your damn _daughter_ for godsake!"

"It's going to be hard for _all_ of us! If she doesn't get an abortion, I'm going to be a grandmother to a...a _bastard_ child!" Spoiled huffed, nearly in hysterics, glaring at her husband; "It's not my fault she got _fucked_ by some...some _hooligan_ before she was married like a...a _bitch_ in heat! I thought I raised her better than that!"

"STOP! STOP FIGHTING!" Diamond shouted, now openly crying into her father's shoulder, "I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!"

"SPOILED! _YOU'RE NOT HELPING_!" Filthy shouted back, seeing his wife's eyes narrow at him.

"You know what, I can't take this. I've had too long of a day for this, and I'm going to bed!" Spoiled grumbled, rubbing her head and glaring at her husband, "Gah, I'm going to need _double_ sleeping pills to get to sleep after this...this _atrocity_ was announced!" Spoiled stated suddenly, throwing her arms up dramatically as she turned away and headed upstairs to her bedroom, "Filthy, you're sleeping elsewhere. I can't stand to be in the same room as you right now."

"Fine. We'll discuss this tomorrow." Filthy said in a forced calm, still holding his distraught daughter to his chest, grimacing as his wife stomped up the stairs, "Goodnight dear, I love you."

Spoiled simply slammed their bedroom door in response.

As father and daughter held each other in a tight hug, Diamond still crying and sniffling into her father's shoulder, he softly rubbed her back from the base of her neck to the middle, his fingers gently caressing her. As it had been ever since she was a little girl, Diamond quickly calmed down in her father's loving embrace, soon bringing a hand to wipe her petite nose as she looked up to him with reddened eyes.

"Dia, I'm so sorry your mother. She's just... as you know, very... _traditional_ about a woman being married before having kids..." Filthy said softly, continuing to softly press his daughter to his toned body, priding himself on keeping himself in shape even with his very rich diet, his daughter's own hands playing with his wavy, shoulder-length, slicked-back black hair. After she'd calmed down, Filthy released her, with both then going to sit on the couch.

After a moment of silence, Filthy spoke. "So, do you want to talk about it with me, or do you want to wait until tomorrow to speak as a family?" he asked, knowing that talking with Spoiled could be very...heated, even with such a delicate subject as this, "I'm alway here for you no matter what, and you know it."

Diamond nodded, meeting her father's eyes. "Dad, I want to talk to _you_ about it. You've always understood me. Daddy, I _thought_ I was safe when I had sex and I wasn't in my period yet...I thought." she said, looking at a then-rather-interesting magazine on the table, unable to meet his eyes.

Filthy nodded. "I know honey. Things like this...they just happen." he said, placing a large hand on his daughter's shoulder, "We all make mistakes, but I'm not mad at you. I'll support whatever your decision is; whether you decide to keep it...or not."

"Thanks Dad." Diamond said, hugging her father again and him returning it. "But...there's something I didn't want to tell Mom."

"Oh?"

"Yeah..." Diamond said, removing his hand from her shoulder and meeting his eyes again; "the child...it's yours."

Filthy's eyes went wide as his daughter said that, his wide eyes and open mouth showing his shock clearly. "Hey, y'might wanna close your mouth or a fly might get in..." Diamond joked weakly, trying to break the tension.

"M-mine? W-wait...b-but Dia...we're always so careful with when we have sex..." Filthy stammered, keeping his voice lower now given the subject matter, "Are you _SURE_ it's mine? Is there no possible other who could have...?"

Diamond shook her head promptly. "No Dad, you're the only one who has ever had sex with me. Guys have always avoided me because of how I was as a girl, being so prissy and bossy, so nobody's ever wanted to date me or anything, even now that I'm in college and nothing like that anymore. Well, except you. You're the only one who's ever...loved me in that way. So yes, you're the only possible father to my...our baby." she said, seeing Filthy's usually-dark-tan face go a few shades more pale.

"I knocked up my own daughter..." he said, feeling a stirring growing in his pants as he remembered the night of the likely conception; "Hey, wasn't it a couple of months ago when you were dressed as a nurse and asked me to give you a 'cum injection deep inside of you'?" he asked, the tightness in his pants growing as he remembered her straddling him with her panties to the side of her womanhood, sliding him deep into her as he started pulsing harder, and then—

"Yeah Dad, I think it was. Looks like your 'injection' worked, since I was a week off on when my period was..." Diamond said, giving a gentle chuckle and holding a smile, rubbing her lower belly, "...yep, it worked _really_ well..." As Diamond herself felt a rush of heat going through her as she remembered that heated night, she noticed the growing bulge in her father's pants. "Well, looks like _someone's_ getting a bit excited..."

As Filthy looked down and saw a very obvious tent forming in his pants, he quickly grabbed a nearby pillow to cover himself, but Diamond shook her head. "Dad, _I'm pregnant with your child_. Are you _really_ gonna get embarrassed over popping a stiffy because of me?" Diamond deadpanned, receiving a hesitant shake of the head from her father, him letting the pillow drop back to the couch.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of how sexy you looked in that nurse outfit." he said, a light blush tinting his face.

Diamond smirked, before then standing up and heading back upstairs, swaying her hips as she turned to him and leaving Filthy to wonder what she was up to. Moments later she returned wearing the same nurse's hat and white short-coat with a miniskirt that she'd worn that night, exposing much of her pale-magenta body to him. Filthy felt as though his penis would punch through his boxers and robe at how hard he was.

"Daddy...I'm going to keep it." Diamond said, rubbing over her lower belly. "I'm gonna keep your gift to me."

"Dia, is this really a good idea? Keeping the baby, that is. I mean, if anyone found out..."

Diamond put a finger over his lips, tracing them softly with the tip before pulling it away. "Dad, like I said, I'm just going to say I was drunk and it was a one-night-stand with some boy I met at a bar, then decided to keep it. No need for paternity tests then." she said, before tracing down her father's muscled chest, then his abs as she made her way to his robe's sash. "Of course, that way, you can help your 'poor single daughter' care for her child; your child."

"Really?" he asked, feeling as Diamond started to untie his robe, "You're sure you want to...keep our child? This _will_ change your life a lot, and mine."

Diamond nodded. "I am. I always kinda did want a baby one day, if not so soon...and besides, I can't think of a better father for my child than you..." she said, succeeding in her task and spreading her father's robe open. "...after all, you raised me and look how I turned out. You've also got good genes, and so will our child."

Filthy sat there in his boxers only now, with his erection straining the fabric. "Dia, we should go to your room if we're going to...make love again. If Spoiled comes out..."

Diamond shook her head, her hands now teasing down his bare torso towards his bulging boxers. "You heard her; she's taking a double dose of sleeping pills. She'll be out until noon tomorrow, like last time she did that!" Diamond retorted, continuing to run her fingers under the waistband, only grazing her father's erection. "Plus, I want you so bad daddy...I wanna taste your big cock right here and now." she said, her tone just a little whiney. "I missed it when you were away on business..."

Filthy huffed as he saw her innocent puppy-dog eyes even as her fingers teased his glans through the fabric, earning her a throb. "Heh...you know I never could say no to you honey." he conceded, seeing her expression switch from pleading to wanton at his consent being given.

"I know Dad. I love you." she said, then slowly sliding her fingers under the waistband, then sliding his boxers off.

"I love you too Dia."

After a little teamwork, Filthy sat on the couch naked, and as he saw his daughter's breasts pulching out from the revealing, form-fitting uniform, he reached a hand up and grabbed the left one, then the right. Diamond had filled out nicely at a healthy C-cup, giving her father's large hands something to fill them. As Diamond's hand teased his erection with gentle rubs, he meanwhile rubbed her breasts, teasing the hardening nipples with gentle pinches through the fabric.

"Yeah, daddy's little girl likes her nice big tits played with, huh? Hmm, they seem a little bigger already..." he said gruffly, squeezing gently as his thumbs rubbed her nipples. "I can only imagine how big they'll be later in your pregnancy...and how sensitive. Your mom's were _really_ sensitive when she was carrying you..." Diamond only nodded, giving a quiet moan as he then started to kiss up her neck, earning a shuddering sigh from her. After a while of this, Diamond pulled open her coat at her rising temperature, leaving her breasts to hang freely now, then kneeled before her father and leaned over him, giving his cock a lick and earning a small spurt of pre-cum for her efforts.

"Mmm, someone's _really_ wanting his nurse's little mouth on his big hard cock, huh?" Diamond teased, getting a nod from her father; "Alright patient, let's take your temperature..."

Filthy gave a loud, shuddering exhale as Diamond then sunk her hot, wet mouth over his manhood, making each of the seven inches go into her mouth, licking all the way and rubbed his shaved pelvis as she did. As she bottomed out and Filthy felt a particular tightness on his cock-head when she swallowed, he knew she'd taken him into her throat once more, his hands now resting on her head and gently guiding her bobs. "Oh _fuuuck_ you're so good..." he moaned out as she continued to bob deeply, her eyes locked to his the whole time. She smiled around his penis at him at the compliment, and he nearly came then and there at the lascivious look she gave him, barely holding it off.

After feeling his daughter effortlessly deepthroating him for a while and the pleasure that came with it, he gently tapped her head, with that and his throbs growing more frequent telling her to stop. "Mmm, good as your throat feels, you nearly made me cum with that thing you were doing with your tongue at my base!" he complimented, only getting a smile from Diamond as she pulled off of him with a soft _pop_ , giving his tip a kiss.

"Well, if I'm _that_ good, how about you return the favor. I'm horny too y'know." she said, standing and bending over, presenting her soaked panties to him, the lips of her womanhood quite visible through the wet, sheer fabric. "I've been so horny since I got pregnant...damn raging pregnancy hormones."

"Well, how about we please each other then?" he asked, laying down on the couch and patting in front of him, with his daughter getting the idea and obediently laying in front of him, her crotch at his face, and hers at his. "I love this position."

"Mmm, me too daddy..." Diamond cooed as she felt her panties being eased to the side by her father's long fingers, feeling the digits then play over her shaved slit teasingly, "Dad, please..." she begged quietly, and as she did she licked her father's hard-on. Never one to reject what his little angel wanted, Filthy buried his tongue into his daughter's pregnant pussy, hearing her give a quiet cry as he did, tasting and feeling just how moist she'd gotten while blowing him, realizing that she tasted...different now that she was carrying a child.

As his tongue tended her lips and entrance, his nimble fingers meanwhile teased and gently pinched her clit, earning a quiet squeal or passioned whine and shift of her hips each time he did. Diamond was meanwhile being much more gentle with her own ministrations, simply suckling and teasing her father's large head, licking around his urethral entrance and making his own hips shift against her lips as she cupped his balls in her hand, gently squeezing and rubbing them as she softly blew him.

After a while, Filthy started to rapidly rub her clit and pelvis, then felt as Diamond's thighs promptly closed around his head, her breathing becoming strained pants and struggled sounds as her licks became sloppy, her whole body tensing and shuddering. Filthy noticed a different flavor and thicker texture on his tongue as he slowed his licking, and with just how wet his daughter became and how her vaginal muscles were rhythmically squeezing, he knew just what had happened. "Did my baby girl have a nice cum?" he asked once she'd come off of her orgasm a few seconds later, her pants becoming quiet moans as she played with her freed breasts in her afterglow.

"Oh my gods yes..." she moaned out, before pulling off of Filthy completely and moved over to the other end of the couch, "...but that was _nothing_ compared to what I know you can give me...with your big...long...hard _cock_. I want you to fuck me. I _NEED_ you to _fuck me daddy_! Put your big long dick in my pussy and cum in me!" She then knelt on her hands and knees as she raised her butt high in the air, presenting herself to her father, "Take me like the dirty little girl I am."

Filthy wasted no time kneeling behind his daughter as he saw a large drop of her honey drip off of her clit and onto the couch, showing just how ready she was for him. He then grabbed around Diamond's hips and kneaded her butt-cheeks through the skin-tight costume, earning an eager moan at the sensations. Shortly after, he brought his length up to his spawn's desirous slit as he softly rubbed the curves of her inner thighs with his hands, prodding her pussy with his tip and hearing a shuddering inhale from her.

"D-Daddy, stop teasing. I need it so bad..." Diamond begged, feeling as his hand then rubbed over her ever-so-slightly distended lower belly as he trailed lower, his middle finger going into her navel, then down between her legs. As he slowly slid himself into her, he started to rub her clit, getting a deep moan from her at that.

" _Oooooh Daaaaaaad_..." Diamond cooed as Filthy slipped his tip into her easily, her moist entrance letting him slide easily into his daughter's ready canal, then easily sliding deeper. Filthy kept softly rubbing her clit as he entered more of himself into his child, his own breathing growing faster as he felt her wet, warm inside gripping at him once more.

"Oh shit...it's been way too long Dia..." Filthy said, his head lulling back as he hilted her, his balls pressed against his fluids-soaked hand.

"Dad, please...please fuck me..." Diamond asked as she felt herself spread by her father's above-average dick, and she received just that. Slowly, Filthy slid out of her passage, then slammed right back into her to the hilt, all the while rubbing her ass and hips. As he got tired of the feeling of fabric impeding him, he reached beneath her and unbuttoned the blouse, then removing it with her help, grabbing one of her breasts in the process and gently rubbing over the hard-as-diamond nipple. Then, to her regret, he pulled out of her. "Dad?" she asked, before feeling his hands rise up to her now-exposed belly again, running over the gentle curve and feeling the firmness beneath the surface; his child within her womb.

"Oh fuck that's so hot..." he whispered huskily to her, gently rubbing her pregnant belly with one hand as he grasped the waistline of her skirt and panties both with the other, then sliding them off of her and down to her ankles, leaving her firm ass and messy pussy fully available to him. "Mmm, much better..." he cooed as he then kneaded her ass directly, feeling her supple, warm asscheeks in his hands as he then slid back inside of her pussy.

"Oh my gods Daddy..." Diamond moaned out as she felt him start to hump into her again but with more gusto now, his hands constantly trailing from her ass, to her clit, to her breasts, all the while with him pounding her young pussy and hilting every time. As he humped, she let her upper half slide down so her breasts pressed into the soft couch, feeling the position change make her father start hitting some _really_ nice spots inside of her.

After a while of this position, Diamond decided to switch things up again. "Daddy, can I _pleeeeease_ have a turn?" she asked with a pout, then feeling the fulfilling fullness in her pussy slide out.

"Yeah baby, you can," Filthy said as he then lay on his back and Diamond climbed over him, gently grabbing his daughter's hips as he helped guide her down onto his fluids-slick prick, "You know I can never say no to such a pretty little face."

Diamond beamed at the compliment as she felt her lower lips being spread again, moaning out at the new position and feeling pressure on much different parts than before, gravity helping him get even deeper. " _Ooooh fuuuuck..._ Diamond moaned out, before then feeling a firm smack on her bare ass, making her yelp.

"Now what did I tell you about bad words?" Filthy asked teasingly, before smacking her right asscheek again and hearing another quiet yelp; "Bad girls who say bad words get spankings..."

"Ooooh _fuck_ Daddy..." Diamond moaned out again, and promptly felt another sharp slap on her ass, making the pain merge with her pleasure in a rather delicious way and earning Filthy a deep moan this time instead. Diamond all the while was rocking her hips up and down on his glistening length, feeling him continue to slap her ass on occasion or rub her belly or breasts as she rode him, particularly focusing on her belly and clit. As both felt him pulsing harder and his balls shifting upwards, his climax approaching fast, Diamond stopped and left him hilted in her, reaching her hands down to feel the gentle bulge his girth left in her, as well as to play with her own slippery pleasure-button.

"Honey, do you think we can finish up facing each other? I always love looking into your eyes when we cum." Filthy asked, then felt as Diamond lifted herself and extricated him from her, dribbling some of her liquid lust onto his already-sopping-wet balls.

"Mmm-sure Dad." Diamond said as she then laid on her back on the couch in Filthy's place when he stood, spreading her legs wide and leaving herself totally exposed to him again. In an instant, Filthy climbed over his daughter and slid back in with a practiced roll of his hips, sinking into his daughter's tight passage once more and feeling her hands in turn wrap around his back, then sliding lower to his own ass and squeezing it softly, adding that additional layer of sensation to his already-close body, both knowing he couldn't last much longer.

As Diamond started to softly rub and tug on his balls, feeling them flexing in her grip, she knew just how close he was. "Mmm, gonna cum in your daughter's pussy again are you? Gonna try and knock me up _again_?" she asked passionately, feeling her own pleasure swiftly rising as the tingles down her back grew stronger, her love-tunnel squeezing her father's throbbing prick within her as she felt its glans swell ever-so-slightly as it pulsed, letting her know he was right on the edge. As she squeezed his balls more firmly, that was all he could take.

As Diamond held his nuts in her hand and felt them pulsing in time with his penis, she could only think that they'd been what had both created her, and her child. She knew he liked it when she squeezed his sperm-factories as he reached climax, him claiming it always made him cum extra hard...and she wanted him to cum _gallons_ for her for them being apart so long. "Cum Daddy. Cum in your pregnant daughter's pussy." she whispered, and as she squeezed his testes one last time a little harder, she felt him tense up.

Filthy hilted himself in his daughter as he tensed up, feeling her tugging and squeezing his balls more harshly as he reached his climax, with that mixing pain with pleasure in such a delightful way he saw white. It wasn't long before he started unloading his pent-up cum into his daughter's squeezing, tight passage, moaning deeply as he did, barely able to breathe from the sensation of once more creaming his daughter's pie. All the while he stared deep into his daughter's eyes as he filled her up, and her into his.

As Diamond felt her father's stiff cock pulsing inside of her and that same warmth pumping into her that had gotten her pregnant, her insides being white-washed with her father's virile seed once more, she herself tipped over with an impassioned cry, feeling her body milking her father of his cum once again as she convulsed beneath him in her intense orgasm. She wrapped her legs tightly around his lower back and held him deep inside of her as both lay there shivering and shuddering against each other as their orgasms were extended by the other's, but all too soon it ended. Filthy stayed balls-deep in his daughter as he felt his and her creamy cum concoction oozing down his balls, then dripping between her asscheeks and onto the couch.

"Oh fuck that was amazing..." Diamond said, before reaching up and meeting her father's lips in a soft kiss, with him returning it. "Thanks Daddy, I needed that..."

As he moved so he was laying behind her, making her the little spoon of a cuddle, he reached down and gently rubbed her belly as he embraced her, feeling his softening length inside of her, then as he reached a little higher, her child-filled womb; his child filled with his own offspring. "I'm happy you decided to keep it." Filthy said as he continued to rub her belly, knowing it would be only growing larger as the months went on, eagerly looking forward to the next seven months of watching – and feeling – his daughter's womb growing heavy with his own child.

Noticing what a mess they'd made of the couch, Filthy slid himself out of her and went to go get a roll of paper towels and other cleaning products, thankful the couch was leather and therefore easy to clean. After that was done in no time flat, that only left himself and his cum-coochie'd daughter to be cleaned up, with him seeing her giving him another suggestive smile and pair of bedroom eyes as she got an idea on how to accomplish that.

"Wanna take a shower together Daddy? _Pleeeeeeease_?" Diamond asked, then added in a sensual whisper, "...and maybe we can go for round two in there?"

Feeling himself hardening again at the suggestion and thought of screwing his daughter's tight twat again in the shower, he quickly nodded.

"When could I ever said no to you, my little Dia?"


	6. Chapter 6

Rarity the Cheerleader! by Sterlit

* * *

Chapters

Panties

* * *

Panties

"Yes, that's everything!" Rarity said as she smiled, levitating a cars worth of fabrics and clothing into bags, then moving the bags to her huge shopping cart.

"That will be Three-Hundred and Twenty Nine bits." The cashier says, looking extremely annoyed.

 _'Wow... I'm lucky most of this was on sale.'_ Rarity thought, handing the cashier her card, watching as it gets swiped and accepted, taking her card back and starting to head to her car. As she makes it to her car and starts putting her fabrics away she doesn't notice as a tall stallion approaches her, wearing a white and blue school jacket that says **'FHS'** on the front and **'Ember'** on the back.

"Hey sexy," He says, causing Rarity to instantly roll her eyes, "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Oh, just some things you normally do at a store, things like," She pauses for a second "Shopping." She says staring at him with a blank face, noticing he looks 17 maybe 18 years old.

"Alone? No, you should have a nice, strong stallion to watch over you, make sure you're okay." He finishes, not even trying to hide the fact he's staring straight at her plump breasts. Rarity just shuts her car door as she finishes putting everything inside, levitating her cart away as she just stares at him with the same blank face. After a few seconds the stallion starts talking again, not taking the hint. "Well, I'm a professional quarterback for my school, no biggie." He says before growing a prideful and cocky smile.

"Yep. No biggie." Rarity replies, opening the door to her front seat with magic.

"How about you take that thick ass of yours down to my place? Make a good use out of that mouth of yours, pleasing us both." The quarterback says, Rarity just getting in her front seat.

"Despite how tempting that is," She says sarcastically, "Going to have to pass. Maybe later though." She says, slamming her car door as he approaches it, starting it up quickly.

 _'Maybe later... Fuck yeah!'_ He thinks, his smile huge as Rarity drives off.

 _'Ug.. some ponies'_ She thinks, rolling her eyes again. Stallions often come up to her, thinking about nothing but her thick ass or big tits mostly, but no stallion has ever been that young before. She couldn't really stop thinking about it, trying her best to take her mind off of it. After a few minutes of driving she sees a tiny yard-sale going on and decides to check it out. She approaches everything as she starts to look around, seeming a bit confused as everything looks like it was just taken from some teenagers room and thrown onto the tables. "Uh, hello?" Rarity asks, focusing towards a stallion siting down.

"Hello." The stallion replies, seeming a bit upset.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you getting rid of all this stuff? Your daughter move out or something?" Rarity asks.

"Oh... well," he says, searching for the right thing to say, "You could say that," He finally finishes, still seeming upset.

"Oh," Rarity says, looking around at what seems like everything from her room, still a bit confused, "Well, I could buy any clothes you're selling. Clear up some space out here." She says, shrugging off the questions and confusion.

"All the clothes are in box to your left. You can just take them." He says.

"Take them? What if your daughter comes back?" Rarity asks, unable to hold the question.

"It's okay. She won't come back." He says, making Rarity pause for a bit. But hey, how could she resist free clothes, so she levitates the box over to her car before going back to driving home.

* * *

 _'Well, this is going to take a while,'_ Rarity thinks, staring at all the clothes and fabrics scattered around her room, almost sighing as she assumes organizing them and gaining ideas will take the rest of the day. _'Better get to work then,'_ she thinks, starting the long task. She starts by putting all the fabric colors into piles, then into smaller piles by separating the types of material, she goes over the piles a few time to make sure everything is in the right place before moving on to the clothes. She separates the clothes into piles depending on what fabric and type of clothing it is. Rarity then starts trying on all the clothes, planning on making smaller piles depending on what size the clothing is too. She starts by making sure every window and door is closed and locked before completely undressing. _'Man, almost forgot how good it feels'_ she thinks, taking some time to relax her nude body.

"Well, as much as the girls love being free, better start trying some clothes on!" Rarity says after a few minutes, smirking as she takes a minute to admire herself reflection in the huge mirror besides her bed. She starts trying on the five bras on the floor, "Too small, too small, too small, too small, and too small. Honestly, why do most people not have E cups? Makes it hard to find a good bra around here." Rarity vents out, putting them all in the same pile, not really having many ideas on how to improve them before selling them. She then moves on to the panties, there were only three for some reason.

She picks up the first one, bright pink with red hearts all around it, _'Typical,'_ she thinks, noticing a stain as she inspects it. She starts snipping it only for her eyes to widen as she thinks, _'Is that... cum. God it smells awful'_ before trying to shrug it off, throwing it away as the stain seemed engraved in the fabric. She moves on to the next one, bight purple with no stains, a good sign. They feel too small as she puts them on, rolling her eyes as she puts them in a new pile, inspecting the last pair, a lacy pair that's completely black without any stains _'Something tells me I'm not going to fit into any of these clothes.'_ She thinks while letting out a chuckle as she slides the final pair on, the silk-like texture of it sliding up against her legs almost seamlessly. As soon as it's fully on it glows a bright red, sending a good feeling throughout Rarity's body. "Fuck, this feels good~." She says out loud, smiling as she starts to take them off to put them in her own pile, she will **definitely** be keeping these. Halfway as she starts taking them off they glow bright red again, suddenly Rarity slides them back on, _'They feel amazing, they fit perfectly, no point in taking them off'_ she thinks, it almost seeming forced as she starts to continue.

She tries on the pants, finding two pairs that fit and putting the rest in a pile. She tries on the shirts, all of them tight on her, looking in the mirror as she sees it shows her complete midriff, _'Ug, this looks ugl-'_ she starts to think, pausing for a second as her panties glow red again before continuing, _'Hot..._ _This looks_ _fucking hot!'_ she finishes thinking smiling for a bit before getting confused, _'Hot? That sounds like something a teenager or jackass would say. Why did I say it?'_ She thinks, only to feel a pulse throughout her body again, suddenly ignoring her previous statement, continuing to organize everything.

After she's finished she uncovers the windows before even putting a bra on. Some stallion stares up at her, Rarity wants to recover the window, she wants to ignore him, she doesn't want anyone seeing her like this until it's the right guy. Instead of doing any of that her panties glow causing another pulse throughout her body, after that Rarity just giggles and shakes her chest at him before going back to getting dressed, giving him one hell of a view. As she is walking back to her clothes she stops and widens her eyes before saying out loud, "W-What... WHAT.. Why did I just do that?", right after thinking that she feels another pulse throughout her body, this time it seems to of done nothing as she still wonders what happened. _'Tired.. I'm tired, that's it.'_ she concludes, putting on a bra and her nightgown before turning the lights off and lying in her bed. _'Everything will feel better in the morning!'_ Rarity thinks, this thought seeming a bit forced as well.

* * *

Rarity opens her eyes, looking around a bit confused. She's in her kitchen making a sandwich as she hears a knock at the door, pausing for a bit before going to open the door. As soon as it's opened someone lets herself in, shutting the door behind her.

"Uh.. Hello?" Rarity asks, looking confused at the short mare in-front of her.

"Hey Rarity!" The energetic mare says, "I'm Star!" She says, smiling up at Rarity.

"What are you doing in my house?" Rarity asks after a few awkward seconds of silence.

"Your house? I'm not in your house." Star states, "What are you, stupid?"

"Not in my house? You're standing right here." Rarity says, looking annoyed as she studies the mare. She looks around 16 years old, wearing a surprisingly revealing cheerleader outfit.

"Oh wow, you are stupid. You just went to sleep silly. This is a dream. You know, in your head." Star states, not even trying to look around.

"A dream?" Rarity asks, pausing for a minute before deciding to play along. "Then what are you doing in my head?" Rarity says, trying to remain calm and wrap her head around this.

"Sorry, can't go anywhere else." She says, going straight for her couch before lying down, relaxing herself, "Lost my body, got stuck in my panties... of all places. Thankfully you came along and started to wear them." She smiles.

"Wait, what?" Rarity asks, staring at Star with a lot of confusion. "You, you are stuck in some panties, and me wearing them let you access my head?"

"Oh, I can do a lot more then just access your head," Star stops herself from talking, smirking slightly, "I don't want to ruin the surprise. Guess you'll find out later!" Rarity almost panics as she hears this, stopping to think for a second, sighing slightly.

"What do you want with me?" Rarity asks calmly.

"What do I want?" Star laughs for a bit, "I want to get fucked by every stallion I see." Her smile just grows as she stares directly at Rarity, almost as she's studying Rarity's body. "Soon you will too~" She says quietly as Rarity starts to wake up, the last thing she hears is Star laughing.

* * *

Rarity opens her eyes again, this time she's lying in her bed. Her eyes instantly widen and she quickly starts to undress, taking her nightgown and bra off quickly, only to feel a huge pulse go throughout her body again as she decides to leaves her panties on. _'Better_ _keep_ _those on_ _!'_ She thinks, feeling a little dizzy. She quickly places a hand on her head as she tries to maintain herself, _'W-What. No... I-'_ She stops suddenly, another pulse going through her body as her panties glow bright red like before, taking a second before continuing, _'I'm,_ _perfectly fine!'_ She smiles, shaking her head slightly, _'Perfectly fine...'_ Finally finishing, letting out a loud laugh, sounding like an overjoyed schoolgirl.

 _'What to wear, what to wear.'_ Rarity thinks, looking at her clothes, 'Maybe nothing at all~' She thinks, smiling as she starts to leave her room with nothing but the panties on, suddenly pausing for a second. _'I_ _do want to have_ _fun_ _today, and most places require you to wear clothes.'_ She thinks, frowning slightly, _'Let's just_ _throw something on, no need to_ _try wearing something fashionable.'_ She finishes thinking, kinda confused but shrugging it off as she throws on some jeans and a plain, white t-shirt without a bra, forcing a smile on her face.

"Now, how about I go to the store, get myself a proper outfit?" Rarity says, another pulse happening as her smile grows, leaving through the front door as she heads to the store.

* * *

Rarity arrives at the store, going straight for the clothing section as she looks and looks for a good outfit. She looks for a bit before stopping at a pair of fishnet stockings, instantly feeling a pulse as she picks them up and puts it in her cart, _'Slutty..._ _,_ _perfect!'_ Rarity says smiling, starting to look around the entire store, eventually stopping at the shoe isle. She looks around before stopping at a pair of dark purple high heels, a pulse going through Rarity as she giggles and takes them. She then goes around for a while without finding anything she wants.

 _'Wait... Why am I'_ Rarity stops to think her last normal thought as a pulse goes through her again, making her continue throughout the store. She stops by the adult part of the store, feeling another pulse before licking her lips and going straight inside, handing the stallion guarding the section her ID before going in, getting extremely excited. _'Okay, so I'm in here to.._ _. To get a sexy outfit, going to fuck all the hottest boys soon.'_ She thinks, a huge pulse going through her as she smiles, _'M_ _m_ _m_ _m!'_

Rarity goes around, looking at various sections. Skipping the movie section and stopping at the toy section, smiling greatly. She takes no time going and looking at every toy there, stopping at the biggest dildos there, _'These_ _will_ _come in_ _handy_ _,_ _when I'm not_ _stuffed_ _with_ _stallion cock!_ _'_ She thinks, feeling slightly light headed as she giggles like a schoolgirl, putting three of them in her cart before moving along. She just smiles as she fills her cart with various things, including some vibrators, more dildos, some butt plugs, a whip, handcuffs, and some oil, laughing more and more. Rarity then goes to the clothing isle as she looks through all the outfits to pick some, putting **'Sexy Policewoman'** in her cart, not really finding much else until she freezes, staring at the last outfit. It reads **'Sexy Cheerleader'** , _'_ _Yes. Yes. Yes._ _I_ _need_ _to_ _get_ _that!'_ She thinks, another huge pulse going through her as she puts it in her cart, heading straight for the cashier.

"That will be 158 bits" The cashier says, a little confused on why the customer has so many items. Rarity quickly hands the cashier her card, a smile stretching across her face as it gets accepted.

"Thanks!" Rarity says, carrying the bag and going straight for her car, wasting no time at all. She starts heading towards her car as she notices, like yesterday, a stallion is going up to her to greet her. It's not the same stallion from yesterday, this one looked around 22 years old, housing a smug smile across his face as he catches up to Rarity. _'He could_ _fuck me_ _pretty hard'_ she thinks, smiling back at him.

"Hey sweet thing. What's your name?" He asks, already seeming more polite than most of the other stallions that have approached her before.

"Hmmm, You can call me 'Slut'" Rarity says, smiling smugly at him, almost at her car.

"Okay, Slut," He smirks, "I'm pretty bored right now. You think you can fix that?" He asks, stopping as Rarity reaches her car and throws her bag in the door leading to the passenger's seat, shutting it and opening the back door.

"Oh, I can think of tons of ways to entertain you!~" She chuckles, moving closer towards him.

"How about we go back to my place?," The stallion asks, "My car's pretty close, not that long of a wait." He finishes.

"Why wait at all?" Rarity says, pulling the stallion into her back seat, quickly wrapping her arms around him as she starts passionately kissing him. The stallion seems a bit surprised at first, but after a second he quickly starts kissing back. Rarity uses her magic to slam the door shut, quickly using more force in the kiss. _'Fuck, this feels_ _great!~'_ Rarity thinks right before the stallion starts to use more force, moving himself slightly. After a minute he breaks the kiss, quickly undressing.

"Fuck, you really are a proper slut!" He says laughing as he takes his shirt off, smiling at Rarity as he starts to unbuckle his pants, "Lucky me, finding a smoking hot, slutty mare!~" He finishes, throwing his belt to the front seat, quickly pulling his pants down, not bothering taking them off.

"Lucky me, finding a strong stallion to fuck my brains out." Rarity jokes, staring eagerly as he quickly pulls his boxers down, revealing his huge cock that is already halfway hard. The stallion just chuckles as he rips Rarity's shirt off, his smile growing as he doesn't see a bra, Rarity just smiles and shakes her chest at him while laughing. He quickly sets his focus towards her pants and panties, Rarity feeling another pulse as he forcefully pulls her pants down, followed by her panties as they stay around her lower legs.

"Wow, I expected you to have some tattoos down here, or something." He jokes, chuckling as he moves his body on-top of Rarity, pinning her down slightly. He smirks as he prods his cock against Rarity's pussy, teasing it for a good amount of time.

"Just fuck me already!" She begs, only to find her eyes widen instantly as the stallion slams down with his entire force, shoving every last inch into her wet pussy. "F-Fuck!~" She screams out in pleasure, suddenly grabbing the seat. The stallion just smirks and thrusts out until only his tip is left inside Rarity, making brief eye contact with her before slamming his full force inside of her again. Rarity's eyes widening fully as she takes in his cock, her mind feeling extremely dizzy as the stallion thrusts out and slams back in again, shaking the car lightly. "M-More... I need more!" Rarity begs out, craving more, craving a lot more.

"Whatever you say, slut." He smiles, moving himself slightly as he forcefully pins Rarity down, making his smug smile grow by the second. He slams himself in, a loud slapping noise being heard along the car shaking, milliseconds later he thrusts out and slams back in, shortly thrusting out and slamming back in again, repeating this cycle as Rarity has little time to react. _'Fuck, this slut is tight~'_ He thinks, slamming his fully erect cock all the way in Rarity's dripping wet pussy, enjoying any and every moan escaping her mouth. Rarity can barley think as the pure pleasure is overwhelming, causing her to use as much force as she can gripping the seat.

 _'Fuck,_ _Fuck_ _this feels good. Way too good~'_ She thinks, trying her best to smile as she feels immense pleasure with every forceful slam into her. _'This is one hell of a first time.'_ She thinks as she continues to moan out loudly as the car is shaking back and fourth. She continues, the pleasure feeling way too much as the stallion she just met forcefully slams his cock into her wet, tight hole. After a while Rarity forcefully moans out as loud as she can, her mind feeling completely numb as she feels a sudden pressure inside of her, it only taking seconds for Rarity to reach her climax after that, slightly weakening Rarity as the stallion stops momentarily, grinning.

"Thanks for the extra lube," He smirks again, forcefully turning Rarity over as he prods his cock against her tight asshole, Rarity opens her mouth to start begging him for it as he takes no time at all to thrust his cock into her ass. Rarity starts being unable to think clearly, only able to feel and crave the pleasure this stranger is giving her. The stallion takes a moment to enjoy the pleasureful moan from Rarity before starting to fuck her ass as hard as he fucked her pussy, groaning slightly as he starts to feel his own climax approach.

Rarity's eyes start to roll to the back of her head as the pleasure is overwhelming, yet leaving her craving more and more. She just moans out louder and louder, focusing on the relaxing sounds of the slapping noise at her ass and the car moving back and fourth quickly. A few blissful minutes pass of just the stranger pounding Rarity's ass. As Rarity is listening to the noises, she realizes the stranger forcefully fucking her is groaning, and they are getting more frequent and louder. Before she can moan out again, the stallion moves his arms and forces Rarity's head deep into the car seat, slamming his entire length yet again into her surprisingly tight ass. He lets out another groan as he thrusts out, only to slam his cock back in with seemingly double the force he's been using, leaving Rarity some pain. He uses a lot more force on Rarity's head as he groans again, this time it being the loudest as he bursts, cumming deep inside Rarity's ass, filling it with his warm cum as it leaves Rarity moaning loudly as her car comes to a stop.

"Fuck..." The stallion says, panting as Rarity finally starts being able to think again.

"We... We need to do that again sometime." She says smiling, pulling her panties and pants back on. Opening the door with magic and letting the stallion out as he pulls his boxers and pants on, Rarity leaning forward to the front seat and grabbing his belt before handing it to him.

"Thanks." He says, putting them on as he grabs his shirt and puts it on. Rarity quickly gets her ripped shirt and writes her address on it, handing it to the stallion. "See you later," He smirks, "Slut." He finishes saying before walking towards his car. Rarity letting out a giggle, again sounding more like some schoolgirl.

 _'Fuck... That was_ _amazing. I need more cock,_ _way more cock!~'_ She thinks, taking her pants off. She then grabs the slutty cheerleader outfit from the bag and starts putting it on _,_ _'Good thing I needed a new shirt._ _I wanted any excuse to wear this.'_ She thinks with a huge smile, finishing putting the outfit on. She then looks in the car mirror, enjoying exactly how it looks. The top shows off most of her cleavage extremely well, along with showing her entire midriff, that along with a short skirt making this outfit perfect in Rarity's opinion. She decides to also put on the fishnet leggings and high heels along with her outfit, making Rarity look really slutty. She gets in the front seat of her car, taking one big sniff of the sweet smell of cum before turning the car on and starting to drive home. About halfway to her house she stops her car, staring at a tattoo parlor with a smug grin.

* * *

A while passes until Rarity finishes getting the tattoos, paying the guy before going to look at herself in the mirror. She lowers her skirt and panties to see the first tattoo, the words **'Cock Warmer'** above her vagina, a small arrow pointing to her hole, making her smile grow as it seems perfect. She lifts up the tight shirt slightly, smiling as her other tattoo with arrows pointing to each of her breasts followed by the words **'Pom Poms'** looks smooth. She then heads back to her car as she goes back to driving home, thinking about all the stallions she should fuck.

 _'Where could a_ _slutty cheerleader like myself_ _have some fun?'_ She thinks, some seconds passing as she notices she's approaching a school, making her grow a devious smile. She remembers the location and drives around for a while doing various things as she waits for time to pass. She eventually goes back to the school after the school-day is over and her smile grows as she sees football practice going on. "How about I show them my team spirit?~" She says to herself as she lets herself into the school, making her way to the boys locker room after looking at a map. She waits a few seconds, taking a deep breath before opening the doors and going on the field with all the hot boys.

"Give me a ' **C** '!" Rarity shouts, jumping a bit and doing some motions as most of the stallions look over towards her.

"Give me an ' **O** '!" She shouts out again, making everyone else look at her as she continues the limited Cheerleader motions she knows.

"Give me a ' **C** '!" She shouts out, a smug smile approaching as some of the stallions catch on already and start making their way to her.

"Give me a ' **K** '!" She shouts out, clearing her throat slightly as she gets ready to shout out again, "What does this slut need? A C. O. C. K. Give me a cock!" she finishes, most of the stallions already huddling around her.

"Wouldn't want to disappoint a cheering fan~" One of the stallions says, nodding his head slightly. As Rarity chuckles she looks around noticing there are 7 stallions here, all looking around 16 or 17 years old, which doesn't bother her despite her being 26 years old herself. They are all wearing white and blue uniforms. After noticing this they all grow a smile, almost forcefully taking Rarity to the locker room. As soon as the doors closes, one of the stallion seems to take charge, pinning Rarity against a locker.

"Remember me?" He asks with a smug grin. Rarity takes a few seconds to remember this was the stallion she had met yesterday in the parking lot with the name **'Ember'** on his clothes, basically rejecting his offer of sex. Rarity starts to smile as she remembers, only to find Ember forcing her on one of the benches, starting to passionately kiss her. All the other stallions start to undress themselves, revealing various sizes of cocks to stuff Rarity with. As some of the stallions start to stroke their cocks, Ember breaks their kiss and pushes Rarity's tight shirt up above her breasts before smirking and forcing her small skirt off. He smirk more as he quickly removes her black panties, Rarity feeling unaffected by this as she spreads her legs. Ember just chuckles at her tattoos as he undresses, prodding his cock against her wet pussy. The other stallions move a bit closer as Ember takes no time at all to slowly thrust himself inside her, letting out a soft moan as it goes in.

"C'mon boys, I have a lot more homes for some cocks just waiting to be filled~" Rarity says, a tiny moan escaping her lips also as Ember thrusts all the way out before slowly thrusting back in, enjoying the feeling of her tight pussy. Little time passes as a light blue stallion forcefully grabs her head before thrusting his cock into her mouth, letting out a groan as he does. Rarity gets straight to work, licking and tasting the blue cock in her mouth as another stallion moves her hard to his cock, Rarity getting the message and starting to give him a hand-job. Ember starts speeding up his thrusts as a stallion gets underneath the bench she is on, confusing Rarity slightly until he grips her ass and lines up his cock with her asshole, smirking as he thrusts it in which causes a loud, muffled moan to come from her.

Rarity looses track of time, only focusing on having each hole being fucked as she gets lost in the sounds of slapping and pleasure running through her. She gets snapped out of it when the blue cock shoved in her mouth thrusts all the way in, waiting a second before cumming down her throat, making her moan and the stallion groan as he thrusts it out.

"Done already? Step aside, let me show you how it's done." A green stallion tells the blue one, pushing him aside as a green cock starts getting lined up with her mouth. Rarity smiles as she looks around a bit, loving the feeling and sight of two stallions fucking her two tight holes. She lets out a passionate moan as the green cock gets shoved right into her mouth, getting to work tasting it as she craves more and more cum. Ember starts going fast and hard, causing another muffled moan from Rarity as her eyes start rolling to the back of her head. She starts fondling her right breast with her free hand, taking in all the pleasure at once. Seconds pass before the stallion getting the hand-job cups, covering Rarity's chest with the great, warm feeling.

"Fuck~" The stallion fucking her tight ass says as he starts picking up his pace, followed by the green cock shoved in her mouth. All three of her holes being pounded and stuffed with erect cocks, she couldn't of asked for anything better! The stallion fucking her ass starts going faster than the other two, grunting slightly as his grip on her ass increases in force. Ember decides to treasure the moment and not go as fast, as the stallion face-fucking her starts going almost as fast as the guy fucking her ass. Green hands forcefully grab her head as green balls start forcefully slapping her. She starts to hear grunting and groaning as she prepares herself to taste the sweet, sticky taste of cum yet again.

"I'm... I'm going to-" The stallion fucking her ass says, before using all his force the thrust his entire length into her ass, filling it with cum for the second time today. The cum leaks out slightly as the stallion gets up, barley any time passing before the green cock and balls forcefully slam themselves down her throat, before thrusting out until just the tip is in, cumming as it quickly fills and drips out of her mouth. It takes time for her to swallow it all, smiling after she finishes.

"Looks like it's just me and you!~" Ember says, smirking as he starts going full speed. He forcefully grabs her thick ass, groping it as he starts really pounding her, grunting slightly. Rarity moans out the loudest she has today before grabbing the bench to help cope with the extreme force. Ember starts grunting more and using more force grabbing her ass as he thrusts in and out with in a second before thrusting back in again. He feels his climax approaching quickly as he gets ready to pull out and cover her plump breasts in his cum. It takes him a while though as he holds it in for a minute, more time for him to fuck the slut in-front of him hard. "I'm going to cum!" he says, grunting loudly. He starts to pull out as Rarity forcefully wraps her legs around his waist, forcing him to thrust in one last time as he cums hard, quickly filling up her womb as his eyes widening as much as they can as he realizes what just happened.

"What can I say? I'm a huge slut after-all." Rarity says, smiling devilishly at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Shining's Flurry by headless_rainbow

* * *

Chapters

1: Shining Decides Fatherhood Is Not For Him

2: Shining Gives Flurry A Crash Course In Sex Ed

* * *

1: Shining Decides Fatherhood Is Not For Him

Shining Armor's eyes snapped open, his blood shot orbs staring up at the darkened ceiling. The smooth crystals of the roof did little to quiet down the screaming and crying that was coming from a small little crib along the opposite end of the room to where he was, his alicorn wife sleeping happily next to him, as if there wasn't a foal crying their eyes out.

The white stallion ground his teeth together, surprised none of them had cracked from the pressure his jaw was putting on them. "You did this an hour ago." Shining growled through his teeth, glaring with hate at the crystal crib, hoping that the baby inside would just shut up and allow him to at least get half an hour of sleep for once.

He tried for five minutes before he had to give up, letting out a silent scream of anger as he got out of bed, flicking the covers off of his body. "I had to be nice and let Cadence use that Celestia damned sleeping spell on herself. He knew the brat would cry but he didn't think it would be this bad. And to make it all so much worse she didn't give him head like she said she would!

Stomping over to the screaming crib he looked down into it, seeing his daughter with comically oversized wings flapping about as she rolled around crying. "Twilight was never as bad as you are at her age, she was a good quiet filly." He stated to the foal, venting his anger. "Shut it, I swear, you're breaking my mind down every time you do this and one day I'll snap." He warned.

The foal didn't understand, tears soaking into the mattress under her she buried her muzzle into the soft surface. "There are foals out there getting raped daily on stone floors out there, you don't have a single fucking reason to cry!" He yelled out with an angry growl.

He was surprised when the hated filly actually quieted down, only sniffling softly as she whined. "You going to be good? Can I go back to bed?" He asked hopefully and when no response came he smiled widely, very slowly and quietly going back over to his bed, climbing in carefully and covering himself back up.

He looked at the crib for a few minutes, hearing nothing but soft breathing of the mare next to him, soon sighing in relief as he laid back and closed his eyes contently.

Then the screaming started again.

Shining Armor sat up with a groan, his eyes feeling sore and head throbbing with the migraine he had. He barely had any sleep the last night, Celestia's sun shining into the room telling him that there was no use trying to pass out anymore.

Grumbling he rolled over to face his wife, his horn starting to glow as he used his magic to use a spell to wake up the slumbering alicorn. The mare's eyes slowly opened her eyes with a small yawn, sitting up as she stretched out her wings.

"Morning honey, how did you sleep?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Peachy."

"That's good to hear." Cadence said happily as she got out of bed cheerfully, not noticing how horrible her husband looked as she walked over to the crystal crib, peering into it. "Aww, she's sleeping, she's such and angel." She said.

Shining was fuming at those words, he didn't get any sleep because of that little shit, and here his wife was talking about how well behaved the foal was without giving a thanks to the stallion who had to take care of her through the nine hours of the night.

The alicorn picked the filly up with her magic, resting the young one on her back between her wings, suckling gently on the edge of her hoof as she was carried away.

"S-so honey, I know you have some time off today from your work, how about you and I spend some time together and have some fun? We haven't done anything since Flurry was born and that was close to a year ago…" Shining said hopefully, feeling a warmth in his stomach as he felt hopeful, not even allowed to go out and find a whore to pound since Cadence didn't like him sleeping around.

"Sorry honey, I'm going to spend time with Flurry." Cadence said in passing, walking out of the room with the foal on her back.

He could deal with constantly feeling tired.

He could deal with the headaches.

But one thing he could never stand for was not being able to pound his wife into the ground, it was pretty much one of the only reasons he got with her in the first place. Definitely not because of her lovey dovey attitude, no it was because at the time she had the most fuckable body.

"I swear, that little cunt is going to pay for this…"

* * *

2: Shining Gives Flurry A Crash Course In Sex Ed

Shining had planned what he would be doing for a few days.

His brat of a child refused to let him to get any sleep or getting any loads off in or on his wife at all, and his wife wouldn't allow him to release any stress on whores around the kingdom and there was only so much magic and hooves could do for him.

He walked down the halls of the crystal castle, looking around at the sparkling halls and shining floors, but he couldn't care less about anything like that. Tonight he was going to finally do something about little Flurry Heart.

He was going through his normal night routine, finishing his work, having his shower; all the normal things. But what he was going to change would be something big.

Now, with his wife's sleeping spell she would be out fully cold for up to two days, so she needed him to wake her up at the usual time; otherwise she would just keep sleeping with no normal way of waking up. That would suit his needs perfectly.

Walking into his bed chambers he looked around the large decorated room, seeing a few paintings of Equestria around the place, along with a sofa with some chairs and tables for relaxing. It was more of a little house than just a room.

In his bed, laying on her back with a book resting on her lap, was his wife Cadence, not even looking up to see her husband enter. He ignored that; he was going to get rid of most of his anger soon.

"Hey honey, time for bed?" He asked, the mare finally looking up at the stallion.

"Yeah, I need to get some sleep. I'll be hosting the court tomorrow and I need to be fully rested up," she said putting a book mark on the page she was on before putting it to the side, moving herself around to get comfortable.

Shining could barely wait for her to get comfortable before he used his spell on his wife. She was instantly out cold in the bed, but he just wanted to make sure that the alicorn was really out like a stone.

Walking over he tossed the covering off her body, looking up and down her smooth fur. He licked his lips as he really got a good look over her, after so long without anything of the sort besides one time he jerked off on her face, but she got pissed when she woke up and he didn't try that again.

But now he was going to try a little something. Roughly with his magic he grabbed her hind legs, taking them apart to get a nice long look at her marehood with her tight pucker under it. He'd only ever been allowed in one of those holes and with the baby behind him, it could be guessed what it was.

He leaned his head down to the hole, still looking loose after a year without him being able to pound it. "You've probably been sleeping around haven't you slut? Won't let me fuck anypony and you go around sucking on dick that isn't mine?" He asked with a growl, not getting an answer, which was good for him.

Leaning his head down, he took a deep whiff of her scent, grinning widely before he dove his tongue forward, slipping it between her loose cunt lips and into her tunnel. He slobbered along the inside, his muzzle pushing against her crotch as he tried to get in as deeply as he could. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sweet and strong taste of his wife, not getting this in so long. Just from this is quickly excited him, his huge horse cock flopping out of his sheath.

"Maybe it's because I'm too big for you? I don't give a fuck if it's good for you or not, as a mare you need to accept that you're just around for a hole for a big stallion to shove his cock in," he stated to the sleeping mare; maybe she actually wasn't sleeping around but he was so big that after he fucked her last time she was still stretched from his size.

He didn't care either way, it wasn't the mare that he really had interest in.

It was the foal in the crib on the other side of the room.

Pulling away from Cadence, he walked over to Flurry Heart, who for once was fast asleep, but he was going to change that very soon.

"Hey, you little shit, wake up," he called at the sleeping foal, not even bothering with his magic as he yanked her out of bed, wanting her to be as uncomfortable as was possible, even digging his hoof into the base of her wing for good measure.

That woke up Flurry quickly, the filly wriggling around as she woke up, eyes starting to water and lip quiver.

"Oh don't worry, I'm going to give you a real reason to start crying, a long, thick, reason to cry," he said with an evil grin, walking over to the bed on three hooves before jumping up onto it next to his wife on his back, the filly sitting on his chest, trying to wriggle away to her mother.

"Cadence, don't say anything if you want to hear what it sounds like for your little fuck foal raped before she's even said her first word," he said, grinning as he looked at his wife.

There was no response from the magically knocked out mare.

Shining looked back to his daughter, nothing but lust in his eyes as he looked at her. "Well, I'm not one to disagree with your mother, guess you won't be a virgin for too much longer." He stated.

He picked her up in his two front hooves, holding her up as he used his magic to pry her hind legs apart. There it was, the prize he has been waiting for. A nice, tight, underage cunt, just a slit along her smooth flat body, untainted and untouched in sexual way by any other pony.

He brought the foal above his muzzle, taking a deep inhale of her smell, barely there from her young age. He couldn't stop himself, sticking his tongue out of his mouth and running it over her slit, sending weird sensations through the foal's body.

"So sweet, reminds me of Twilight at your age," he said with a chuckle, moving back forward to his licking.

After a few more licks along the outside, he tried to probe his tongue in, but she was so small and tight he couldn't get his tongue in, let alone hoping to get his thick stallionhood in the bitch.

"Well, you're lucky that I learnt a spell to help with this problem, after nearly killing my sister the first time with our dad, otherwise you'd be dead soon cause I ain't stopping. It'd just be better to see you suffer like you've made me suffer for the past year." He stated, his horn glowing brightly before the foal started to too.

Flurry felt weird, like she was all floppy or some sorts.

"That'll let you stretch, but you'll be as tight as you normally are and while normally it makes it so it won't hurt, I want you to feel every bit of agony as I spear myself into your tiny one year old cunt."

He moved her cunt to his muzzle again, trying to push his tongue into and after a moment he was able to squeeze it into her entrance. He could feel her works hugging his tongue unwillingly tight, spasming around the first thing ever to be inside her rape hole. He made sure to lather her insides up enough for him to slide his tongue in deeply and hoped his cock could as well. He was smaller when he first raped a foal, even with the stretching spell he hoped he could get in.

After a few moments of enjoying her young innocent taste, he yanked his tongue out, a strand of saliva dripping out of her entrance along with slight amounts of her first pussy juice.

Pulling her off his muzzle he moved her back down his body, looking her over as she cried softly in confusion and wriggled around to try and get out of her father's grip. The struggling just excited Shining more.

He lifted the foal up high, gripping her tightly in his front hooves as he used his magic to hold his thick blunt tip against her slit, giving a few rough bumps up to draw her attention at what was poking her.

Looking down she spotted her father's cock, thicker than her barrel. She didn't really understand what was going to happen but she didn't like it, after the rough oral treatment she didn't want him doing anything else with the place between her legs so she tried slapping down at her father's hooves to get them to let go of her.

He started to pull her down, his tip cramming roughly against the tight slit as his cock started to stretch out her outer lips. Flurry Heart started to wail now, hind legs kicking about as she tried to get the cock away from her slowly stretching fuck tunnel.

Shining didn't like her kicking around, not wanting her to kick his shaft or balls as he raped her so her grabbed the ends of her hind legs and started pulling down on them along with her body, gritting his teeth as it felt as if he were trying to slide his dick though a brick wall.

But after almost half an hour of agony for Flurry she let out a blood curdling scream as Shining's dick pop it's head into her cunt, just the tip in and already her hymen was ripped through. Her virginity raped away from her before she was even able to talk.

"FUCK!" Shining yelled out as his back arched as he felt the tightest thing he had ever felt surround the tip of his cock, glad he used the stretch spell on the filly so he could actually get inside. "Yeah you little cock sock! If you think this hurts wait until her get the rest of it!" he yelled out before yanking her down again with as much force as he could muster.

Flurry was already in so much pain from just the head in and with the shove another two inches sunk in, her pussy bleeding down along his cock, dripping onto his large full balls. The yank itself also caused her agony, her father yanking her leg out by the joint and when Shining noticed this he let go of that hoof with his magic and jammed his hoof against the dislocation.

"Does this hurt you cunt?! Good!" Shining yelled out.

He could feel her spasming and quivering around his unwanted cock, the same cock that she first came from. He didn't wait for her to get used to it, if that was even possible with how stretched she was around his cock, a bulge visible clearly on her crotch of his cock as he continued to pull on her hind legs, sinking more and more into her.

The entire time all this was happening Flurry was screaming her lungs out, tears streaming down her face and drool dripping off her chin.

Shining pulled harder as he heard her screams, pre leaking into her packed passage and soon her other hind leg was pulled out of the socket with an audible popping sound, her screams getting a bit louder. He used his magic to hold her still so he could keep grinding the edges of his hooves against the dislocated base of her limbs, sliding himself further in.

He kept cramming more stallion meat into the foal and he only manage to get a fifth of himself into her before he was jamming against her cervix and it only took a few brutal thrusts before he got into her under developed womb.

Once he felt himself pressed firmly against the back of her womb he decided that it was enough cock for her, he didn't want her dead yet after all. He started to bounce her up and down along his cock, yanking down with her legs and pulling up by her front hooves and pushing down by the top of her wailing head.

"Yeah you slut! Oh how I've missed the feeling of a screaming filly on my cock!" Shining moaned out. "You're going to get this a lot more often from now on, you'll grow up as a cock sock for so many happy stallions! I could use you as a greeting for any ambassadors," he said, thinking of how much his shitty daughter will be in pain from now on.

As he was thrusting up into the wailing foal, more blood and pussy juices dripping down his shaft and soaking into the bed, he looked over at the sleeping cadence, grinning madly at her. "You Hear any of this? That's your little precious daughter getting the first of so many rapes, the cunt that came out of your cunt," he taunted his wife.

He turned his attention back to Flurry, watching her hind legs bounce uselessly as he thrusted up into her and yanked her around, trying his hardest to cause as much pain as he could to the foal while giving himself as much pleasure she could give.

He made sure to last as long as he could, even using his magic to prolong his orgasm so he could put Flurry through as much agony he could. After the first hour the filly had no more tears to sob out, voice going hoarse and mouth dry, limp in her father's grip as he had his way with her underage body.

But after an hour and a half he couldn't hold back anymore, moaning out deeply as he pulled flurry down as much as he could. The back of her womb was stretched to near snapping as his tip flared out, the massive bulge visible up to her lower chest as his balls clenched. "Take my load you bitch! One day you'll carry my rape foals!" he yelled out in bliss.

It didn't take long before the bulge showing Shining's cock head quickly rounded as load after load pumped into the filly's womb, the entrance so tight that it kept it all inside as she inflated up like a balloon. The cum surged into her ovaries, causing the foal to let out a fresh bout of screams and crying.

He kept pumping into her until it was nearly as big as the foal herself before he decided to pull out, not wanting to pop her when so much more use could happen with the filly so he yanked her off his cock. Cum poured out of her overly stretched cunt, pouring down onto Shining and the bed.

Quickly he dumped the filly on top of cadence on her back, using his magic to force her dry eyes open. Aiming his cock right at her face he finished off his load, stinging her eyes as he came directly into them and dribble down onto her mother. "Fuck that felt good, how do you feel cunt?" he asked, having to raise his voice over the foal's screaming from how much everything hurt.

It was just at this moment, just after Shining had just bloated his daughter, that the bed room door burst open, three guards running in with swords raised as they looked around for an attacker that was causing the screaming of Flurry.

'That was slow, though considering what I did that's probably good… Although a thought has come to mind seeing them'

Shining rolled Flurry off the bed, splatting on the floor on her bulging stomach. The landing caused the cum inside her womb to explode out her stretched cunt, spraying out over the crystal floor of the bedroom and tinted with red from the blood.

Shinning got himself off the bed, cock hanging between his legs as it dripped cum onto the floor. He looked down at Flurry, laying limply on the floor as cum poured out of her well raped hole.

"Now, you two have good timing, I need this cunt to be shown a reason she should cry." He stated to the three confused crystal guards, seeing them get excited from the sight of Flurry's leaking entrance and Cadence laying spread out on the bed while she slept. "How about you can have some fun with the bitch and if you do you're more than welcome to rape Cadence as well." He offered.

The three guards looked at each other uncertainly, they didn't know if this was a changeling or something but then they realized this would probably the only chance they would get to rape a foal with consent of the crown, and the princess's foal no less and the chance to rape the princess as well.

They saluted to shining. "Yes sir!" they said in unison, the door closing behind them as they went over to Flurry.

One laid himself down on his back, pulling the little Flurry onto his belly, not caring about Shining's cum as it drooled onto him. The second got up behind the filly, his cock flopping out and resting over the little one's back. And the third went around to the front, his blunt tip bumping against the sobbing face of Flurry.

Shining sat back onto the bed, wanting to enjoy the show. "Now don't think I want you to be gentle with the cunt, go as hard as you want, make sure it hurts. Just don't kill her." He said.

The guards grinned as they heard that, lining themselves up to their respective holes before they started to push forward, trying to gain entrance.

The one at her head managed to get inside her first, his tip popping into her mouth and from the size of it, not as big as shining but still big, it knocked her jaw out of the socket, the third thing to have come loose. Her cries became muffled as his cock jammed into her mouth, making her gag soon as he tried to get deeper down her muzzle. The stallion moaned softly as he felt the warm embrace of the foal's mouth, giving a quick and hard thrust to enter her throat.

The next was the one by her cunt, sinking into it without too much difficulty seeing as how Shining stretched the foal insanely, his cock sinking deep into her womb on the first thrust, cum spurting out around the join as he hilted. Flurry let choked screams into the cock down her throat as the stallion started to pound into her face, going so deep that there was a bulge going down her neck and chest. The stallion by her cunt didn't go easy on her either, starting to thrust up into the filly as hard as he could, bruising the back of her womb after a few pounds. There was an outline of his cock along her belly, not as thick as Shining was.

It took a lot longer for the third to get into Flurry, seeing as how he was trying to anally rape a foal without any form of lube. But after a few minutes he managed to find a good position and managed to penetrate the gagging foal. His cock very slowly sunk into Flurry, dislocated hind legs flopping around uselessly. The dryness of the sodomy caused something to rip inside flurry, sending blood down along the shaft in her ass.

The three guards started to happily bounce the foal back around between them, the sounds of wet flesh slapping together filling the room as they brutally raped her.

"Fuck! This is the tightest hole I have ever been inside!" The one by her cunt moaned out.

"Best rape I've ever done and we've only just started!"

"Maybe the prince would let us come back and use the slut, nothing will come close to this!"

Shining laughed as he let them have their fun raping his daughter, turning to look at cadence. "So, 'honey'. I think I'll make you into something useful. You have been nothing but a pain in my plot since I first fucked you when you were foal sitting Twilight. I'm going do what I want from now on. And what I want is to fuck any mare, stallion or foal that I want. Only problem is with you here that might be hard so I'll just need to take care of you." He said with a mad grin.

Cadence didn't make a sound as Shining moved to her head, moving it to hang her horn over the edge. Holding her head still he brought his hoof up high. Suddenly he brought his hoof down as hard as he could, a small crack sound filling the room along with the sobbing of the raped filly.

Shining looked down at Cadence's horn, not seeing any real damage yet. Bringing his hoof up again he slammed it down on the horn, repeating it over and over again until suddenly it snapped off, clattering onto the ground.

This actually got a response from Cadence, though not much of one. She groaned out in pain as her face clenched up in agony, body twitching about. Shinning chuckled as he saw the horn fall off his wife's head, using his magic to lift it up and brought it up to him. "There goes your magic!" He says, rolling her onto her stomach.

Bringing his hoof back he gave her flank a hard slap, grinning as he did it again a few times. "I've always thought you could shove your love up your ass. And, well, your magic is all about love so I guess this is just the best I can go for." He said lifting her tail up roughly, yanking it out of the way to take a look at his prize, her ass.

Bringing the horn into place against her ass, and then hammered it in with one impact, the horn cramming itself into the princess of Love's anus.

"Now, next part." He stated, his magic lifting up one of Cadence's legs in his magic as he looked it over.

With a sudden twist the bone snapped under the flesh, the princess letting out a small gasp of pain but still didn't wake up. He continued to break up the bones in Cadence's legs, wanting to make her unable to do anything to stop him.

The stallions that were enjoying the rape of Flurry Heart were getting close to their end as they gang raped the bloated filly. The one in her ass went over the edge first, ramming himself as deeply as he could, stretching out her intestines as he moaned deeply. His tip flared and his back arched, cum surging up along his cock deep into Flurry, her stomach getting bloated up by the amount pumped into again. Cum backed up through her body, suddenly getting splurged out of her mouth around the other guard's cock, dribbling down her chin as she choked harder, eyes rolling into the back of her little head.

The next one to go off was the one in her cunt, panting softly as he came deep inside her womb, mixing with the blood and cum already inside there. The stallion kept thrusting up into the filly even after he came, wanting to do as good as he could in causing her pain. And the last one pulled his cock out before he came, the filly vomiting up a mixture of blood and cum. Jerking his cock a few times he forced Flurry's head back, forcing her mouth open as he blew his top. Cum sprayed over her face and into her mouth, dribbling out of her.

Once they three stallions were done they pulled away from Flurry, dropping her to the side on the floor in a puddle of cum and her blood. One even went so far as to punt her in the cunt.

That caused something unexpected, a surge of magic blowing from the tip of Flurry's horn, pulsing out. All the ponies looked around to see if it did anything but they couldn't see anything different.

A scream suddenly filled the room, all eyes going over to the now awake cadence, body spasming around in agony, every movement causing her even more pain with all her broken limbs and missing horn. "What's happening!?" She screamed out.

"Oh, well I was going to wake you in the morning but Flurry seems to have done that." Shining said letting go of his wife's broken wing. "Well I've just had enough of yours and our fuck foal's shit. So I decided to rape her, sadly though she isn't old enough to get knocked up but one day she will be and then I'll rape a foal into her."

Cadence then noticed the sobbing and twitching Flurry, a clear view of her stretched cunt and gaping asshole, cum pouring out of both holes. "Flurry!" She yelled in horror.

"That's right, she's a very good fuck toy, I for one will have fun with her, what about you stallions?" He asked looking at the guards.

"Best lay I've ever had."

"Always wanted to rape a foal."

"I might become a father just to pound my own daughter."

"I think I'm gonna go pound my ex-wife's daughters; pay that foal support she's always begging for in cum."

"See sweetie?" He asked with mock comfort. "Flurry may have found her special purpose, taking cock."

Cadence started to sob softly, both from the pain though her body and the state of her daughter.

"Don't worry though, you won't be left out." He said patting her back, sending lances of white hot pain through Cadence's broken wings. "You won't be left out. I can't have you around trying to stop me so I'll just let the guards do what they want with you, I don't care." He stated before rolling her off the bed.

She slammed into the floor with a scream of agony, a bit of bone sticking out through her flesh as other broken shards were visible. "Now you three, take her somewhere private, tell any friends you trust and have fun with her. Go as hard as you want, unlike that slut-" He said pointing at Flurry. "-I don't care what happens to this cunt, so fuck her to death for all I care, just make sure it hurts." He said offhandedly.

The guards grinned lustfully down at the princess. "Well, I can't wait to rape this cum dump to death, thanks sir." One said to Shining.

"Y-you aren't my husband, h-he must be a chan-" Cadence yelled out before one of the guards gave her a solid kick right into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her lungs.

"Thanks, now take these two somewhere and have fun with them. But if Flurry is dead by the time I want her back each and every one of you will be burnt alive." He warned, all the guards gulping nervously. "Now, how about you bring them, no matter their state to the court tomorrow? I think it would be a surprise to those fucking nobles to see their 'princess' nothing but a broken cum dump."


	8. Chapter 8

Corruption: A Demon's Love Story by DragonsHeart

* * *

Chapters

Chapter 1 - The Contract

Chapter 2 - The Rules

Chapter 3 - The First Morning

Chapter 4 - Hot Chocolate, Marshmallows and Breasts!

Chapter 5 - Pent up much?

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Contract

Twilight sits in front of a large magic circle, holding a large leather bound book(disgusting right) in her hands. She wears a large hooded black robe that completely covers her body, because underneath she is completely naked. She doesn't like it, but the book recommends it. Actually Twilight doesn't want to do this at all, because summoning demon's always sounds like a bad idea, but she has no other option and no time to look for another one. She can't afford to make a mistake, if she does she might be burning in the pits of the abyss or worse…

She pulls her nose out of the book and double checks the circle for mistakes. There seems to be no mistakes, and her offering is in place, a jar full of special sweets, (called 'Devil's Treat') that is much prized by demons but poisonous to ponies. They say it is the sweetest sweet in existence but so poisonous to kill a creature instantly after less than a minute has passed. It is also prized by ponies wanting to commit suicide. Needless to say it is very hard to acquire.

The magic is drawn in red paint and not blood. Actually the book say that not all demon want blood sacrifice, only some of more dangerous ones and even then the sweets are a much better and somewhat safer replacement.

Twilight sighs and closes the book, placing the book beside her. It wasn't easy to get her hands on this book, she had look in not totally legal places for it, it cost a bit too. She looks through a window at the full moon. She hopes that this works and she is not making a huge terrible mistake summoning a demon. This is going against everything Celestia has taught her, but it is her only choice, she can't risk being discovered, she can't risk hurting her friends. She made sure to make failsafes so if she fails the rest of Equestria won't suffer because of this.

She turns back to the circle, closes her eyes and starts to chant the words of summon. The circle starts to glow and within minutes a magical rift appears in the middle, leading straight to the Abyss, the realm of the demons. It grows until it covers the entire circle. Twilight has to hold her robe and the book to stop it being blown away by the powerful winds that now circle the rift. The jar of sweets begin to hover in the middle of it, until suddenly something shoots out of the rift, grabbing the jar, the rift quickly closes behind it and the wind suddenly dies, causing everything that was blown about to fall to the ground.

Twilight opens her eyes and looks at the demon she has summoned, who seems to be magically floating above the circle. The demon looks pretty much like a human female surprisingly, with human's body and head, she also has small dragon like horns, that stick out backwards, a long dragon tail, dragon-like wings, and red slitted eyes, making Twilight think if she has somehow summoned a dragon human cross instead of demon. Her skin is nearly pitch black, with her hair being a silver white, her hair is very long and straight, that looks like it would reach well past her shoulders. She wears what seems to be a armoured bra and panty, that covers her small C-cup chest and her small butt, she also wears a pair of clawed gauntlets and metal high heeled spiked-tipped boots. She also looks a head smaller than Twilight.

The demon explains the jar of sweets, before frowning. "Damn, Devil's Treats again," she grumbles, "How I long for something original."

"Is Devil's Treats no good," Twilight says, worried that she may have mucked up.

"They are fine, but you ponies barely give us anything else," she mumbles, continuing to check the jar, "There was time when we got anything we wanted, but that was until they found out we couldn't resist sweets." She opens the jar and pops one in her mouth, causing her to shudder slightly and her face scrunch up in pleasure, "Fuck, they taste so good! I hate how much I love theses. You know it was you ponies that got us addicted to these."

But before she can take another Twilight yanks the jar away, out of reach. "You won't get anymore until you sign the contract," Twilight says, pulling out a piece of paper from the robe and holding it out to the demon.

The demon's slitted eyes narrows before she grabs the paper out of Twilight's hands. Her eyes scan the contract, she then raises a eyebrow at Twilight. "Really, that what you need?" she says, with a puzzled look on her face, "Just to service you until it is gone?"

"Yes, that is right," Twilight says, blushing slightly and averting her eyes, shyly.

The demon looks back at the contract, "This is a really good contract," she sighs, shaking her head, "There is no wiggling room for me at all."

"Of course, I can't trust a demon," Twilight states, in a matter of factly voice, "I don't want you doing anything bad."

"Heh," the demon laughs, with no humor, "So a pony can be racist about something…" she then glares at Twilight's groin that is covered by the robe, "Well, aren't you going to show me it first?"

"Huh?" Twilight says, confused and blushing.

"Let us see this horrible thing you want me to service until you can get rid of it," Demon says, unhappily, "I want to see it before I sign the contract."

Twilight hesitates at this, she really doesn't want to show her until after she signed the contract… but she guesses it is fair that she show her. Twilight stands up, averting her blushing head and shyly removes the robe, letting it fall to the floor, revealing her curvy body, with E-cupped breasts, large and well shaped butt... and her 20 inch long and 5 inch thick flacid cock, with two 6 inch wide balls hanging underneath them.

The demon eyes widen at the sight of the monstrous cock. "I see why you need a demon," she says, still staring at the cock, "For only demon could use a cock that large without being ripped apart. I can't imagine what it looks like when it is erect."

"So, will you sign?" Twilight says, going very deep red and covering her chest, which is the only part she can actually effectively cover.

"Not until I know a few thing about this dick," she says, crossing her hands, "First how do you have this dick? I never met a pony with a dick this large before and never even seen a dick on mare before."

Twilight sighs and starts explains, "I was born with it, though it was once much smaller. Before I moved to Ponyville it was barely 4 inches long and barely an inch thick..."

This causes the demon to giggle. "That a really small for a pony," she says, smirking, "That's a child's dick!

"But after I moved to Ponyville it grew a few inches," Twilight continues, ignoring what the demon said, "and every now and then I noticed that it grew some more, until it became this!" Twilight points at the huge member, "It nearly reaches the floor and I have to wear a special panties to hide it!"

"I can see how that could be a problem," the demon admits, still staring at it, "But the contract ends when you find a way to remove it, so why need a demon?"

Twilight face suddenly fills with shame. "Because… because I nearly raped one of my friends a while ago," Twilight says, hanging her head.

"Oh, go on," the Demon says, intrigued.

"We were having a sleepover, and one of my friends forgot her pajamas and decide to just sleep in her panties, no bra or anything," Twilight says, blushing at the memory, also not mentioning any names just in case, "At one point I woke up to go to the toilet, and I noticed that she had managed to knock off all her covers in her sleep, and was fully exposed." Twilight face suddenly takes on a scared expression, "I don't know what came over me, but the next thing I remember is that I have taken out my dick, removed her panties and was about to rape her while she slept!"

"Wow, though I imagine no one could sleep through getting fuck raw with that," comments the demon, smirking.

"I managed to put her panties back on without waking her and ran to the bathroom, where I stayed until morning, trying to remove my boner," Twilight finishes, her face full of shame, "So that I why I got to remove it, before I hurt my friends or anypony else!"

"So you need me so you can rape me instead?" the demon says, sighing.

"Basically," Twilight admits, blushing and averting her eyes again, "I tried to remove it before when I was pretty young, but the spell I found didn't work, most likely because it was too complicated for me back… actually I can't remember what the spell was supposed to do. I only remember it had something to do with getting rid of my dick…. Anyway we are getting off track, will you sign the contract?" Twilight holds up the jar to show what she is getting.

The demon looks at the jar and then back to the contract before sighing, "Fine, I will sign, but only if you add two jars of marshmallows to the deal!"

"Why marshmallows?" Twilight asks, confused.

"I like them and they go well with Devil's Treats," states the demon, smiling creekly.

"Fine," Twilight agrees, sighing, I mean it is not like it is hard to get or anything.

"We have a deal then," the demon says, smiling and pulling a quill out of thin air, and writing her name on the contract, then handing it to Twilight.

"You name is Libi?" Twilight asks, looking at the contract.

"Yes, what is yours, Mistress?" Libi asks, smiling, showing that she has rather long canines.

"Twilight Sparkle," Twilight says, blushing at being called Mistress before chant something. The magic circle fade, freeing the demon.

Libi lands on her feet and performs a quick mock bow. "So Mistress Twilight, shall we begin?" she says, walking towards Twilight, "How would you like to fuck me?"

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Rules

"So how are we going to do this mistress?" Libi says, a sultry look on her face as she walks towards Twilight, her hips swinging back and forth, "Will you push me to the ground and fuck me until I can no longer walk?" She press her body against Twilight, showing that she is actually is a head shorter than Twilight. "Will you use my throat as your own personal fuck sleeve?" She slowly runs her clawed hand down Twilight's body towards the massive dick. "Will you bend me over and plow my arse until you could fit tennis balls down it?" Her hand reaches Twilight's erecting dick, giving a light squeeze. "Or did you have something else in mind?" she finishes, before pushing her lips against Twilight's neck, giving it a light kiss.

Twilight shivers from the demon's touch, and can feel her dick quickly becoming erect. But with a huge amount of self control, she manages to push the Libi away, surprising the demon.

"Wait, before we do anything let's put down some rules!" Twilight orders, blushing heavily, as she grows steadily more aroused.

"Why does there need to be rules?" Libi says, frowning.

"Because there is somethings that I don't want you to do, ok!" Twilight says, trying to ignore how erect her dick has become.

"Argh, why do you ponies have to make sex more complicated than it has to be… proceed," Libi sighs, crossing her arms.

"First, no touching my vagina!" Twilight says, glaring at the demon, "After I remove the dick and you have gone back to the abyss, I want everything else to be untouched!"

Libi face becomes very irritated, "So that means no breast or butt fondling? Are you trying to make my job hard?"

"I guess you can touch them, but no touching or putting anything inside my vagina or butt!" Twilight says, her face going a very deep crimson.

"Fine, that's is easy enough to follow," Libi admits, frowning, "What else is there?"

"When I say stop, we have to stop, ok."

"Fine, I am bound to follow whatever you say anyway," Libi says, rolling her eyes.

"Also you must never appear in front of anypony else."

"Ha easy, demons can become invisible to anyone that isn't our master easily," Libi says, snapping her fingers, causing her to glow temporally, "Although if someone sees you having sex with me they will just see you dick disappearing and reappearing as it goes in and out."

Twilight hopes that nopony will **ever** see them having sex, but she makes sure to remember this. "That is all I can think about at the moment," Twilight admits, "But I might think of some other things later."

"Great," Libi says, sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"What about you? Do you have anything you don't want me to do to you?" Twilight asks, being considerate.

Libi raise her eyebrows in surprise, "You are actually asking me if there is anything I don't like? Ha, you are weird pony…" Libi pause as she thinks about the question, "I don't like scat, or vore, or anything that involves me getting hurt, although I am fine with BDSM stuff, just not creepy hardcore sadist stuff, otherwise I am pretty fine with most other things."

"Don't worry, I have no plans to do anything like that," Twilight says, shuddering at the thought of doing any of that, but she can't help but wonder what scat and vore is?

"Also if you try to kiss me on the lips I will rip your lips off," Libi says, glaring at the Twilight.

"What, why?" Twilight says, confused.

"Because a demon's first kiss is important, ok?" Libi snaps, glaring at Twilight, "If you don't know why than you haven't researched demons enough."

Twilight frowns. "Fine, I had no plans to kiss you anyway," Twilight says, planning to research this later.

"Good let's get started then!" Libi says, with a click of finger her armoured bra and panty fall off her, hitting the ground with clank, revealing her perky C sized breasts and her small hairless pussy. She starts to approach Twilight again.

"Wait!" Twilight says, backing off slightly as she grows ever more erect. "Are you sure it will fit in?" she asks, looking at the small pussy.

"Don't worry about it," Libi purrs, continuing to approach Twilight, "I'm a demon remember?"

"But you're kind of small… also your breast are pretty small too," Twilight notes, her back now to the wall.

This causes the demon to stop and glare at Twilight, "Well sorry for not being tall and hyper busty and curvy like some other demons, but sadly I come from mixed parentage!"

"You have mixed parentage? Who were they?" Twilight asks, curious.

"That… that is actually none of your business!" Libi snaps, stepping right up to Twilight.

"But…" Twilight tries to say, but is stopped when Libi suddenly squeezes her dick, causing her to gasp.

"No more talking let's just fuck already!" With that Libi goes down on her knees and moves her face near Twilight huge dick.

Twilight gasps as she suddenly feels Libi's tongue touch her nearly erect dick. Libi starts running her tongue along it while her two gauntleted hands expertly massages the base and the tip of her dick, causing Twilight to moan uncontrollably.

It isn't long until it is fully erect. Libi notices this and lets the rest if her tongue fall out of her mouth, revealing that it is over a foot long! Her tongue then wraps itself around Twilight's dick, squeezing and rubbing it like a small slimy snake, while Libi hands continue to massage it. Twilight continues to moan, gripping the wall as her dick because painfully erect, she feels like she could cum any second now. Suddenly Libi stops and pulls her head back, making Twilight whimper with need.

"Wow, it is even bigger when it got erect," Libi says, admiring Twilight's dick. She then looks up and laughs at Twilight, "Wow, you should see you face! It is just begging me to continue." She suddenly grabs Twilight dick with one of her hand and starts rubbing it, causing Twilight to moan happily. "Don't worry, I will make sure to fuck you until you are completely empty." With that she plant a small kiss on the head of Twilight's dick.

This is enough for Twilight. She moans loudly and cums, spraying it all over Libi surprised face, but she doesn't stops rubbing Twilight's dick, milking every it for all that it can give. By the time Twilight finishes Libi is face and front are now completely covered in cum. Libi lets go of Twilight's dick, causing Twilight to slide to the floor, panting. Libi scoops up some cum off her breast with her finger before placing it in her mouth.

"Mmm, you're very fertile Twilight," comments Libi, savouring the taste, "I imagine you could easily knock up any pony with this." She then looks at Twilight's dick which is already hard again, "It's virile too."

She suddenly stands up, cum still dripping off her and walks over to the dick, which is long enough to almost reach her pussy from here.

"I was going to give you an amazing blowjob, but you cum too soon so I think we will just move onto the main event," she says, as she lowers herself slightly and positions the dick against her already dripping pussy, "Prepare yourself, this is going to be nice and tight."

Libi starts to push against Twilight's dick, with what seems to be no result. Twilight is doubting whether that small pussy can even take her massive member, until the resistance suddenly disappears and it slightly slips in, causing them both to moan loudly.

"Amazing!" Libi moans, drooling slightly, "It is only a few inches in and it is already pushing my limits! I can't wait to take the rest of it in!"

Twilight doesn't say anything, she can't, for the feeling of Libi's tight pussy is overwhelming Twilight senses. Is this what pussy a feels like, it feels amazing! And she only has her tip in, she doesn't think she will last the rest of the penetration. Libi seeming to notice this, suddenly wraps her tail tightly around the base of Twilight's dick, causing Twilight to groan.

"No way are you cumming this soon," Libi smirks, starting to lower herself slowly, "I want to enjoy this too!"

Twilight moans in pleasure and the need to cum as Libi's pussy slowly takes in inch after inch of Twilight's monster dick. Twilight can see the progress of her dick as it's shape can seen in Libi's belly as it goes deeper and deeper into her pussy. Soon Twilight's dick is 7 inches in, but with still over a foot to go. Twilight is panting and moaning heavily now, she really wants to cum but Libi's tail blocks any chance of that. Libi has stopped lower herself now, her bent legs look pretty wobbly, like she is about to fall over.

"I don't think I can lower myself any lower without falling over! I feels like my legs are turning to jelly!" Libi moans, playing with her breasts a bit, "But there is still soo much dick left… I think I will just take the plunge!"

Before Twilight can think what she means Libi suddenly drops, landing in Twilight chest. They both scream in pleasure as the rest of Twilight's cock slips into the tight demon's pussy. Sadly for Twilight, Libi's tail hasn't untighten, soon turning Twilight's pleasure into discomfort as she is denied the chance to cum into the deepest part of the demon.

"If you want to cum Twilight, you gotta make me cum first," pants Libi, as she rest her head against Twilight's shoulder, "After that I don't think I move for a while though, so you will have to do the work."

Twilight, suddenly spurred by her new mission of wanting to cum, pushes Libi backwards causing her to fall on her back with a "Oof!" Twilight then grabs the demon's small hips and pulls her dick out slightly. They both moan as they feel the dick scrap across the tight vaginal walls, then as suddenly as she pull out she suddenly slams her dick back in, making Libi's belly bulge outwards slightly. Libi bends her head back and screams in pleasure at the sudden thrust(Twilight noticed that her dick seemed shorter in Libi pussy and resolved to ask later about it… after she fucks her brains out!).

Twilight moans as she feels Libi pussy tighten at the sudden thrust, she then pulls out a bit before slamming it back in again. She continues to repeats this, over and over again. Soon Libi is now hanging limply in Twilight hands with a slutty grin on her face and her tongue hanging out, moaning loudly every time Twilight thrusts in. Twilight is really starting to enjoy herself, every time she slams her dick in Libi pussy tightens nicely, she also enjoys the sight of Libi's tits as they jiggle every time she thrusts in, she wishes she had a free hand to squeeze and play with them.

The only thing that would make thing better is if she could cum, but she doesn't have to wait for long for this. Suddenly as Twilight thrusts in again Libi suddenly leans back again and screams, her pussy tightens painfully and… her tail lossens, freeing the trapped cum. Twilight screams as well as all the backed-up cum shoots out of dick, pouring into Libi. They moan as Libi's womb fills up with cum, causing Libi's stomach to swell up until she looked six months pregnant.

Twilight collapses when she finally stops cumming, falling on top of Libi. They both lay there panting, Twilight's dick still firmly lodged in Libi's pussy, keeping the large amount of cum trapped in there.

"Well, you made a demon cum. That's pretty impressive for a virgin," Libi compliments, rubbing Twilight's head, like a lover would, causing Twilight to blush harder than she already is, she also wonders how she knew she was virgin?

"That was amazing though," Twilight says, giving the demon a hug in return, "I never knew sex could feel so good!"

"Heh, you are sleeping with a demon here," Libi smirks, wrapping her arms around Twilight back and tightly hugging her, causing their breasts to squeeze together, making Twilight moan a bit, "And I am very good at sex." They lay there hugging for awhile until Libi looks down. "I see that you are still erect down there…"

"Heheh…" Twilight laughs awkwardly, realizing that her dick is still very much erect.

"Wanna continue?" Libi asks, giving Twilight sultry grin.

Twilight just stares at Libi for a while before nodding her head, "Yeah, that sounds good… but let me rest for a while." With that Twilight lays her head on Libi shoulder.

"Yeah, I think I could go for a quick break," Libi says, leaning her head back.

So the pony and the demon lay there, cuddling until they're ready for round two...

* * *

Chapter 3 - The First Morning

Twilight thrusts in the still crevice of Libi's pussy, causing the demon to groan happily. They have been having sex for what feels and most likely is hours, and Twilight feels ( _and hopes_ ) this is the last load. Libi is bent over with Twilight holding her hands from behind as she thrusts in, Libi's legs are spread out unable to support herself, twitching every time Twilight thrusts in, making her now huge bloated belly the only thing keeping Libi off the ground, full of gallons of Twilight's thick cum, trapped behind Twilight's monsterious dick, making her seem eleven months pregnant with triplets. Libi's and Twilight's face are both in states of ecstasy with their tongues sticking out, their hair in messes, and moaning like whores.

"I am gonna cum again!" moans Twilight, speeding her thrust up, not caring how much her hips are killing her.

"Go ahead!" moans Libi, edging Twilight on, "Fill me up with more cum!"

Twilight slams her entire length in, and groans as she cums. Libi moans as her belly bloats further, making it now look like quadruplets. Soon Twilight finishes, slumping back and letting go of Libi's hands, nearly causing Libi to fall on her face. Twilight moans as she weakly pulls the rest of her flaccid member out of Libi's soaked pussy that is still tightly clinging onto the escaping dick, making a wet pop as it comes out. The cum starts pouring out very fast from the demons pussy, until its lips suddenly closes up, trapping the cum again.

"How did you do that?" Twilight asks, shocked at the sight.

"I have complete control over my body, Mistress," Libi says, managing to seat up in a kneeling position, holding onto her bloated belly, "I can control any aspect of my body, be it the size of breasts or arse, or how tight my pussy is." She then puts her hands on her bloated belly and rubs it, "You certainly filled me up?"

"Yeah, I guess I did…" Twilight says, blushing and averting her head away in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed, Mistress," Libi giggles, "That was the best fuck I have had in like forever! You had great stamina… but this is a lot of cum to come from those balls."

Twilight nods, it is weird, her balls are pretty big, but no way big enough to hold this much cum. "I will have to research this later," she decides, she then looks at Libi's still very bloated belly, "Are you going to be ok, I mean you're very bloated and you've trapped it in there again?"

Libi smiles and places her hands on the middle of her belly, "Watch this," she says, applying pressure on her stomach, causing it to get smaller. Twilight watches amazed as her belly shrinks under her hands. No cum pours out of pussy and just seems to disappearing, and very soon her stomach is back to normal. "Thanks for the meal," she jokes, patting her stomach.

"How did you do that?" Twilight asks, for a second time, "Did you just absorb the cum?"

"Sort of," Libi explains, scratching her head, "But not in the way you thinking of. Despite what some ponies think we demon's don't eat cum, what you saw is a way we remove large amounts of cum without causing a mess."

"Oh, what do demon's survive on?" Twilight asks, curious, who actually never heard of the idea that demons feed on cum.

"We don't survive on anything," Libi states, standing up and walking to Twilight, standing in front of her, "What we do is get empowered by feeding on a certain thing that can change between demons. Example I am a Demon of Lust, so I feed on Lust…" she leans down and places her finger under Twilight's chin, lifting it to it is level with Libi's face, "And I got a lot last night."

Twilight blushes but she doesn't turn away from Libi's face. She never really noticed it before, but Libi face is really beautiful, with long beautiful eyelashes that sit above her mesmerizing red slitted eyes, she has an adorable nose, a very well shaped and totally feminine face, and has a beautiful pair of lips. Twilight has seen quite a few humans during her trips to the human world, but none are as beautiful as Libi. You could almost call her sinfully beautiful. Twilight is surprised she hadn't noticed before, maybe because it is lighter… wait, lighter?

Twilight tears her eyes away from the tempting demon, to see the sun is starting to raise. They had been having sex all night!

"Oh no, Spike will be coming home soon from Rarity's soon!" Twilight says, starting to panic, "I can't believe we have been having sex all night!"

"I did say your stamina is impressive… in many ways," Libi teases, unknowing of Twilight's plight.

"I gotta clean myself up before he arrives!" Twilight says, quickly getting up, whimpering as a night time of fucking takes it toll. Her legs are very stiff and sore.

"Oh, let me help," Libi says, grabbing Twilight's limb dick, making Twilight gasp.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Twilight yells, as she watches the demon handing her flaccid dick, moving the soft flare near her mouth.

"I am just helping you clean it up," Libi smiles, moving her lips near her flare, causing Twilight to gasp as she feels Libi's hot breath blow across it, "And I just saw your naughty dick was leaking the last bit of cum onto the floor so I thought I would get rid of it." As she finishes she suddenly latches her lips onto Twilight's flare, sucking it hard. Twilight whimpers as Libi sucks the last of the cum out… it felt amazing. "Delicious," Libi says, smacking her lips, "You want me to clean up the rest?"

"No thank you!" Twilight quickly says, escaping Libi's grasps and gathering up her things before quickly leaving the room, leaving a confused demon behind.

Twilight dashes to the bathroom and starts up the shower. She tries to clear her mind while she waits for the water to warm up. She nearly said yes to Libi, for a split second she wanted Libi to lick clean her clean with her long and dexterous tongue. Twilight can imagine Libi running her tongue down her shaft, sucking and licking every inch, until she got down to her balls, Libi would spend ages licking and sucking her balls, savoring it, and then she would go further to her now dripping pussy, she would lick it until Twilight cum so many times, then she would stick her tongue deep into…

Twilight suddenly snaps into reality and realizes that she has began to play with herself, one of her hands has grabbed and begin playing with one of her breasts, and the other has slipped past her dick and is rubbing her sodden pussy. Twilight quickly removes her hands and steps into the shower, letting the warm water wash over her.

"I can't believe myself," mutters Twilight, starting to wash herself, "I just had sex for the first time and I am already acting like a horny filly."

Twilight never really ever thought about sex before, actually until recently the only time sex or anything sexual had been in her life, was accidentally walking into her parent's room when she was really young, also when she also accidentally walked into Shining Armour's room and he was sleeping with a mare she didn't get to see because she managed to hide under the covers, she now guesses that was Cadence. The last time was when she tried to masturbate a while before she came to Ponyville, back when her dick was still small.

So basically Libi was right, Twilight is a virgin in every regard… until now. She is surprised that she was able to do all the things she did, for she knew nothing about sex until last night, beside what sex is for. Babies right… I wonder if demons can get pregnant by ponies? She better ask Libi about this later.

"But why am I acting like this?" Twilight asks herself, confused, "Is it because Libi got me aroused before? That has to be it, she got me aroused and now I just want to relive herself. Yes, that is it, I would never really want Libi to touch my marehood, cause that is out of bounds."

Twilight has it all worked out, she will get rid of her dick, banish Libi back to the Abyss, find a nice stallion, marry, maybe have a foal, and never have to think about demons or having a dick ever again.

Twilight gets out of the shower and grabs her towel, wrapping it around her chest. She leaves the bathroom and walks to her bedroom. She stops for she sees Libi on the way. She is sitting on a windowsill and looking outside, with a bored expression her face. She notices Twilight standing there and looks her way. She looks Twilight's body up and down before smiling.

"You look good in towel," Libi flirts, smiling further as Twilight blushes, she then suddenly sighs, "I envy your figure, Mistress. I wish I was as busty as you."

"Oh, I wasn't alway like this, but after I became an alicorn my body sort of became like this… Anyway I thought you said you could control your body?" Twilight asks, confused, "Why not change your body?"

"Because numbnuts, it's not permanent," Libi rudely says, frowning, "I could make my breasts as big as watermelons, or my arse as big as a pumpkin, but it won't be forever. I am stuck like this… unless I gain more power."

"How would gaining more power let you change your body?" Twilight asks, curious.

"Cause I would become Succubus," Libi explains, looking annoyed.

"Aren't you already a Succubus," Twilight asks, remembering that Succubus are demons of lust.

"No, there are Demons of Lust and then there is Succubi. A Succubus is a very powerful Demon of Lust, causing them become perfect in nearly every regard," Libi explains, frowning at Twilight ignorance, "Sadly I am not quite there yet."

"How are they perfect?" Twilight asks, confused again.

"I meant sexually, they gain perfect control over their body, so they can permanently change their body to fit any fetish, also they become very beautiful," Libi finishes, sighing.

Twilight shakes her head. "I get the body thing but I don't get how you can become any more beautiful, you are already one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen…" Twilight suddenly went a deep red at the realization at what she is saying, Libi is also blushing too at the very frank compliment. "Excuse me!" Twilight says, dashes off and once again leaving behind a very confused demon.

Twilight dashes into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Also must be tired too, very tired," Twilight says to herself, as she quickly dresses herself.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Hot Chocolate, Marshmallows and Breasts!

After Twilight got dressed and finally managed to calm herself down, she decided what she really needs is a cup of tea to help wake herself up, and give her a much needed boost. Some might suggest coffee but she can't stand the stuff. Anyway, hopeful this will help clear her mind, so she now stands in the kitchen, boiling some hot water.

After she got dressed and left her bedroom, she noticed that Libi was no longer by the window and was gone, Twilight imagines Libi was weirded out by what she said before, but Twilight has a feeling that she will turn up later. Anyway Twilight is glad to at least regain this small bit of normality for a while. The kettle starts to whistle, singling it is done. Twilight careful picks it up and...

"Ugh, what is up with you ponies and tea?" Libi asks, who suddenly appears behind Twilight.

Twilight yelps in surprise and drops the kettle, but luckily manages to catch it with her magic before it could spill.

"Be careful!" Twilight scolds, setting the kettle down on the bench with her magic, "I could've burnt myself!"

"No need to worry," Libi says, who is floating behind Twilight, with her arms crossed and smiling, "Demon saliva is very good for burns."

"Isn't that the case with normal salvia?" Twilight says, picking up the kettle with her hands again, "What so special about Demon's salvia."

"Actually that is not true, it is better to run one's hand under cold water than for a normal person to suck on it," corrects Libi, smirking, "Don't you know anything about basic first aid?

"Argh," Twilight says, hating to be showed up in knowledge, especially in something so apparently basic. She vows to later refresh her first aid knowledge, while she pours the hot water into a cup with a tea bag. "Anyway you still haven't told me why demon saliva is good for burns."

"The Abyss is a molten and fiery landscape, and there is not a lot of cold water down there," Libi explains, continuing to float. Twilight notes that she seems to be able to be able continuously float on the spot. Libi continues, "So our saliva became a treatment for burns, also since demons are unable to carry diseases and such things, there is no chance of our saliva spreading infections."

"That sounds insanely useful," Twilight says, amazed, she wonders how demon are immune to diseases though? She guesses it will have be a question for another day, she then asks, "But I'd imagine that if you live in such a place you wouldn't you be all fireproof?"

"We are, sort of," Libi explains, floating beside Twilight and placing her hands on the hot kettle, "But it differs to for each demon, some like Hellspawns, also known as Demons of Destruction are completely fireproof, while Nightmares, also known as Demons of Nightmares are only slightly fireproof." She removes her hand from the kettle and shows it to Twilight, it is unharmed, "See."

"I see, demons are a lot more complicated than I originally thought," Twilight says, deciding to research more about demons later as well, while she finishes her tea. As she brings the tea to her mouth, she realizes something. "Would you like anything to drink?" she asks the demon.

"Ugh, no thanks. I don't like tea very much," mutters Libi, turning her head away in disgust.

"Hmm… Wait! What about a hot chocolate?" Twilight suggests, smiling at her clever idea.

"What is this hot chocolate?" Libi asks, her red slitted eyes radiating curiosity.

"I am sure you will like it," Twilight says, getting out the cocoa, "It is very sweet."

Twilight starts preparing the hot chocolate, and since she had already boiled the water it doesn't take long, and soon places a steaming cup of hot chocolate in front of the demon, with a packet of mini marshmallow for her to put on top.

"Are those small marshmallows?" Libi asks, her eyes sparkling at one of her favorite sweets.

"Yes," Twilight chuckles, at the demons expression, which is rather cute, "You can put as much as you like on top of it."

"What! You can put marshmallows on this drink! This must be the best drink ever!" Libi yells, with foal like enthusiasm, grabbing the mini marshmallows and pouring them on until she has made a small pile of them.

"You want some more hot chocolate with your marshmallows?" Twilight says, sarcastically, wondering how Libi is going to drink it now.

"You be quiet and let me enjoy this," huffs Libi, picking up the cup while spilling some mini marshmallows on the floor.

It took her a while, but Libi eventually managed to drink the hot chocolate, Twilight also finished her drink while it was happening

"That was yummy," Libi says, happily licking her lips.

Twilight couldn't help but smile at the demon, Libi can sure act cute sometimes. It is weird how change between a beautiful seductress, a grumpy defensive know it all, and now this seemly cute and innocent person. Twilight wonders who Libi really is...? Twilight quickly removes the thought from her head, she is not supposed to get to know the demon. Twilight quickly gets up and grabs the empty cups.

"Well, I will make you more later," offers Twilight, taking the her cup and Libi's to the sink.

"Really? Why?" Libi asks, suddenly suspicious.

"Because you seem to like it," Twilight says, confused at the sudden suspicious.

"Hmmm," Libi says, staring into Twilight's eyes, until Twilight turns her head away in embarrassment.

It's hard to stare at Libi face for long since she is very beautiful, and Twilight for some reason finds herself getting embarrassed. Course where she is looking at now is no improvement but harder to take her eyes away. Libi's barely covered breasts. Of course unlike Twilight breasts, they are not covered in hairs and is smaller, instead her near pitch black skin seems to shine slightly with reflected sunlight. The armoured bra she wears barely covers it at all, clearly showing most of it and Twilight could swear she can see a small bit of Libi's areola. Twilight suddenly has a strong urge to fondle and play with Libi's breasts, but Libi suddenly speaking breaks Twilight out of her breast trance.

"You are a strange pony…" Libi states, not noticing Twilight staring. She then suddenly clicks her fingers, and disappears again.

Twilight wonders where she goes… she then notices that her hands are groping position, she quickly shove her hands into her pockets.

"Must be still horny," Twilight mutters to herself. She sighs and heads for her library, better start researching how to remove her penis now.

* * *

Twilight picks up another book off the pile she's made and starts reading through it. She looks up and looks at Libi who is reading a book on the floor. At some point Libi turned up again and started reading some history books. She doesn't seem to enjoying herself though, for every now and then she would suddenly slam the book shut, pushing it away, before grabbing another. Twilight is about to finally give in and ask, when she hears the front door opens.

"I am home Twilight!" Twilight hears his number one assistant, Spike call.

Twilight starts to panic, what if he sees Libi! Twilight tries to tell her to hide, but too late, soon the young dragon walks into the library.

"Hi," Spike greets, walking in, carrying his overnight bag. "Did you miss me?" he jokingly asks, not noticing the demon lying on the floor.

Twilight sighs in relief, and remembers that Libi said that she made herself invisible to anyone that isn't Twilight.

"Welcome back Spike," Twilight cheerfully greets the dragon, now that she sure that Spike isn't going to freak out about the demon in the house, "How was the sleepover?"

"It was great, me and the crusaders had a blast," Spike says, walking further into the library, and towards Libi, "We played games…"

"Spike STOP!" Twilight yells, realizing that Spike is about to walk into Libi's butt.

"What?" Spike says, stopping to late, stepping right on Libi… or through her but. Spike seems to able to walk through Libi, like she isn't really there, so now he stands there, looking like he is sticking out of Libi's butt!

Libi does not look impressed at the fact that this Spike is right now standing in the middle of her butt. Twilight can't help but giggle, it looks so stupid.

"Are you ok?" Spike asks, confused at why Twilight asked him to stop, and seems to be giggling at him.

"Yes, it's fine now," Twilight giggles, covering her eyes from the ridiculous sight, "It looked like you were about to step on something."

"Hmm?" Spike says, still confused, he then notices the books that Libi is reading on the floor. "Twilight what are those books doing on the floor?" Spike asks, picking up the book and carrying them away, causing Libi to give him the stink eye. "You shouldn't leave books on the floor."

"Yeah, sure Spike," Twilight says, trying very hard not laugh at the look Libi is giving Spike, if looks could kill.

"Anyway," Spike says, putting the books away, "I will just put my stuff away, then I will tell you about the sleepover." With that Spike leaves the library.

After Spike leaves, Libi gets to her feet and walks over to the table where Twilight is working, and sits down on the opposite side to Twilight.

"You could've told me this Spike was a dragon," huffs Libi, glaring at Twilight, "I thought he was your dog. I mean what kind of name is Spike for a dragon? Anyway thanks to him I can no longer read."

"Can't you get the books back out?" Twilight comments, returning to her book.

"No, not so soon after he put them away," Libi replies, shaking her head, "It would look strange." Libi suddenly sighs, "Now I'm bored!"

"Too bad," Twilight says, not really caring, "I'm sure you'll find something to do."

Libi mutters something and then is quiet. Twilight continues her reading for while until Libi suddenly speaks again.

"Hey Mistress," Libi calls, in a honey sweet voice.

Twilight then makes the mistake of looking up, her eyes widen. Libi's breasts are now suddenly a lot bigger, at least nearly Fs or Gs. Her armoured bra has also grown, but seems unable to contain the mountainous mounds of flesh, that seems to threaten to burst out any minute now.

"Hey, I noticed that earlier you were looking at my breasts…" Libi says, leaning forwards so her breasts are squishing against the table, giving Twilight a wonderful view of her cleavage. "... and I was wondering if you want to touch them now since I'm not doing anything?"

Twilight would feel embarrassed that she was noticed before, if she was listening, for those two massive black orbs now take up all of Twilight's attention. It seems a shame to Twilight that those breasts are covered up and decides to fix that. Twilight stands and reaches forwards, towards Libi's breasts, in attempt to remove her bra, so Twilight can see them in their full glory. Her hands are about to reach it, when a voice breaks her out of her breast trance.

"Twilight, did you eat all the marshmallows?" Spike yells from the kitchen, reminding Twilight that Spike is here.

"Oh sorry, I will get some more later!" Twilight yells back, feeling very embarrassed and ashamed at she was about to do, she turns back to Libi, who has an annoyed and disappoint look on her face. "Look knock it off," Twilight warns, her face beet red, "Leave me alone and let me work."

"Hmph," Libi huffs, standing up, breasts and bra shrinking back to normal. She then walks to one of the bean bags that Twilight has laying around, and flops backwards into it, where she seems to try and take a nap.

Twilight sighs and tries to get back work, but Libi's breast seems to taking up a lot of her mind right now...

Later Spike returns to the library.

"I can't believe you ate the entire bag of mini marshmallow by yourself," Spike grumbles, staring at Twilight with disbelief.

"Yeah, I don't how that managed to happen," Twilight lies, guessing that Libi must of went back for more later. She will have to start hiding them in the future.

"So what are you reading Twilight," Spike asks, trying to peer at page.

"Just catching up on some reading," Twilight says, trying to discreetly hide it.

Spike continues to try to look at it, until he gives up and shrugs, grabbing another book off the shelf, and heading for the beanbags. He then the sits down on the exact same beanbag as Libi, causing her to wake up from her nap.

"What the fuck, this again!" curses Libi, glaring down at the unaware dragon, whose head is now sticking out of her stomach.

Twilight snickers at the angry demon, who just glares back. Twilight then quietly laughing, returns back to her books. Libi continues to glares angrily at Twilight and Spike, before an idea forms in her mind.

"Hey Twilight, want to hear what we did at the sleepover?" Spike asks happily, eager to tell her.

"Sure Spike," Twilight says, chuckling, bookmarking the page and turning towards Spike, only for her eyes to widen for a second time.

Libi has shifted herself so she sits behind Spike, she has also grown her breasts again so Spike's head has disappears into them. So it now looks like Spike has two massive boobs for a head.

"Twilight are you alright?" says the boobs... I mean Spike.

"What… Oh, I'm fine," Twilight says, blushing a deep red, "Just I suddenly feel a bit hot…"

"Oh ok," Spike says, accepting that, "Anyway…"

Spike starts to tell Twilight what happened at the sleepover, but Twilight isn't listening, for once again Libi's tits are filling up Twilight's attention, and once again she feels the strong urge to go fondle them. She manages to turn her head away from them, only for Spike to stop talking.

"Sorry Twilight, am I boring you?" Spike asks, sounding a little hurt.

Twilight realizes that she has hurt the dragon's feeling, forces herself to turn back and smile at the boob headed dragon, and the smirking demon.

"No of course not Spike, my neck just felt a bit stiff that's all," Twilight lies, wishing that Libi would just stop this.

"Oh that's good," Spike says, and starts talking again.

Twilight mentally prays for Spike to hurry up, before she does something very inappropriate to Spike's head….

* * *

Chapter 5 - Pent up much?

 **9:23pm**

"Well I'm going to bed," Spike says, yawning, and climbing off the beanbag that still has Libi on.

Libi smirks and shrinks her breasts back to her normal size, Twilight doesn't notice this, actually she barely heard what Spike said, cause she is hanging her head down and trying her best to ignore Libi. She had been tortured by Libi's breasts all day and the only time she got a break was when Spike went to make dinner, but even then she couldn't take her mind off Libi's… well you know... Something is seriously wrong with her…

Not to mention that for the final part of the day she had to deal with a painful boner, since her dick has decided to be active again. So in the end she hasn't been able to do any work and all she has been able to think about is having sex with Libi, mostly with breasts involved. She hears the sound of Spike's door closing, and after 10 minutes she decide she can't wait any longer and just hopes that Spike fell asleep.

She stands up and approaches Libi, who is relaxing on the beanbag. Libi looks up at her and smiles.

"Need anything mistress?" Libi asks, trying to stand up, but she is suddenly pushed back down by Twilight. She raises an eyebrow at Twilight.

"Take them off!" Twilight growls, her eyes full of a hungry lust.

Libi doesn't say anything and just clicks her fingers, magically undoing her armoured bra and panties. Twilight quickly throws away the bra and roughly grabs both of Libi's breasts, making Libi moan happily.

"You've been wanting this all day, haven't you?" Libi teases, her face flushing a dark shade of purple.

"Be quiet!" orders Twilight, who had enough of Libi's smart mouth for one day. Twilight grabs and twists one of Libi's nipples, causing the demon to squeal in pleasure. Libi has been making Twilight's afternoon a living hell and now she wants payback! Twilight starts to aggressively fondles Libi's breasts, squeezing, pulling and twisting them, treating them like playdough.

"Oh no! My breasts are getting raped by my mistress!" Libi moans happily, enjoying Twilight's treatment, "She's going to break then!"

"I said shut up!" Twilight grumbles, covering Libi's mouth with her hand.

Libi moans into Twilight's hands, but while Twilight roughly plays with her breasts she expertly moves her feet up to Twilight's pants and begins to, unbutton and pulls down the zipper with her toes.

Looking at Twilight's panties one wouldn't think she had a massive penis at all, they are well fitting and there is no abnormal bulge. This is because Twilight has enchanted her panties to have a magical pocket in the front to store her massive dick, otherwise she could never of hidden it. Of course this means all her panties are held up by string that is tied up at both hips, so she can remove her panties in case she gets a boner, without having to break the panties.

Libi quickly undoes the knots and the panties fall away, except for the front which is most likely held up Twilight's massive boner. Libi starts pulling the panties down her dick… Twilight groans, feeling soft fabric rub against her erect crotch, she looks down and finally notices that Libi has managed to depants her and is currently removing her panties.

"You cheeky little demon," Twilight says, glaring at Libi, who smiles under Twilight's hand.

Twilight removes her hands away from Libi's mouth and knocks away her feet, removing the panties herself and revealing the fully erect dick. Twilight then straddles Libi lap and places her dick between Libi's breasts.

"Make them bigger!" orders Twilight, glaring at Libi's breasts.

"Yes, mistress," Libi says, in a mock meek voice. Libi breasts begin to swell, until Twilight's dick shaft disappear in the mountains of flesh, so now only Twilight's flare and base is visible.

"Good, now you know what to do," Twilight says, resting her hands on Libi's knees. Indeed Libi does, but she wonders how Twilight does since she was only a virgin yesterday. Maybe she read it in a dirty book.

Libi grabs her now huge tits and starts to massage Twilight's large cock with them, Twilight gasps as Libi's soft flesh rubs against her cock. It feels wonderful, like her dick is stuck between two big marshmallows. Libi's long tongue slips out and starts licking Twilight's flare, making Twilight ache her back and moan at the sudden sensation. Twilight begins to subconsciously thrust her hips, making Libi yelp as the cock is suddenly thrust into her nose.

"Warn a girl next time!" Libi snaps, letting go of her breasts and grabbing Twilight's tip, stopping her from thrusting.

"Sorry," Twilight whimpers, wanting to continue thrusting, "It just feels all so good!"

"Well it is about to get better…" Libi says, before suddenly wrapping her lips around Twilight's flare.

"Wait it is to..." Twilight says, trying to stop her, as all her pent up aggression disappears as soon as it came. But her warnings are stopped as Libi's mouth opens unnaturally wide and letting Twilight's flare slip in. "OH CELESTIA!" Twilight moans, as her cock's head gets wrapped up in Libi's hot and wet mouth.

Libi removes her hands from Twilight's dick and resumes her large breasts massage, while sucking noisily on Twilight dick tip. Twilight groans at the combined simulation and starts thrusting her hips again, plunging her dick deeper into Libi's mouth. Libi isn't surprised by this and instead starts bobbing her head in rhythm with Twilight's thrust, letting Twilight reach deeper into her mouth.

"This feels good!" Twilight groans, increasing her thrusting, trying to get deeper in Libi's mouth, "But I want more!"

Twilight starts climbing over Libi, suddenly forcing more of her dick into Libi mouth and soon down her throat. Libi's eyes widen as the dick is shoved down her throat, causing it to bulge at Twilight large girth, but she soon relaxes and lets Twilight continue to plunge the rest of her cock in. Soon all of Twilight's cock is in and she is now basically laying on Libi's face.

"This feels amazing, your throat is so tight! But I want more!" Twilight moans happily, beggining to hump Libi's face. Libi moans, the noise vibrating through Twilight dick. "Yes, moan more! It makes it feel better!" Twilight says, happily, thrusting harder and making her balls slapping against Libi's chin.

Libi moves a hand down to her own ignored sex, tending to it by plunging a finger deep into it, making her moan, while Twilight continues to roughly face fuck her. Libi is really enjoying this and continually moan's, Twilight is too, Libi can see her face which is a state of total ecstasy, with her mouth set into a goofy grin, and her eyes all clouded over.

"I'm going to cum!" Twilight moans, loudly.

Twilight grabs hold of Libi's face and shoves her entire length in. Libi braces herself as Twilight cums, depositing her entire load right into Libi stomach, making it swell noticeably.

'How can she cum so much after last night?' Libi wonders, as her belly swells with Twilight's baby batter. Soon it stops and Twilight lets go of Libi face.

"That felt wonderful…" Twilight says, a satisfied look on her face, "but now I feel kinda sleepy…"

Suddenly Twilight falls forward, the yesterday's all night sex and today's mad sex, finally taking its toll. Twilight falls into a deep sleep, her dick still lodged in Libi's mouth and throat.

'Great…' Libi thinks, rolling her eyes, as Twilight hangs off her face, 'Now how am I going to get her off me?'


End file.
